True Friendships Come Only A Few Times In Life
by Clintronic
Summary: DONE! A new girl who NEVER experienced TRUE friendship, enters Third Street. New friendship revelations are discovered by her but can she reopen her scarred heart? Yet when her horrible past visits Third Street, the gang has revelations of their own...
1. Where To Start?

"True Friendships Come Only A Few Times In A Lifetime"

PG rating

Rated PG for: Contains intense descriptive emotions, violent fighting scenes, and discussion (but no experiences) of living in a crime rampant neighborhood

Author's Note:  I do not own the Recess characters.  These fanfiction stories are for simple non-profit reading enjoyment for all Recess fans.  No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.  This applies to the songs as well, I do not own the songs that appear in the story and I am not responsible in any way for readers to be inclined or actually downloading these songs illegally; they do so at their _own_ risk.  These songs are merely used to heighten the emotional experience of the situation; no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

Sorry for all the legal talk, but I had to just in case.  Due to the length of this story, I made 'smaller' chapters within each 'posted' chapter to make the story easier to follow and in case you guys didn't get to read the entire posted chapter in one sitting.  This fanfiction story is written a little differently where I incorporated almost a 'soundtrack' of songs into this story.  I decided to choose a specific genre of music that is not presently popular in music today just like the Recess "School's Out" movie did, but I know I'm taking a gamble (could either interest or disinterest readers) with this because I know not all people will like this type of music, but I hope you guys will give it a chance.

I know this is a holiday fanfiction story, but a lot of things got delayed and pushed back where I could not finish this fanfiction in time.  I guess its better late, than never, right?  The story genre contains "Spiritual" but this is not 'preachy' or 'religion-focused', it actually has more to do with an inspirational message in the end.  Sorry, in advance, for any spacing problems since ff.net does its spacing a little differently.

I hope you guys like it.  LOL…All I can say is…if you thought my first fanfiction was emotionally deep, this one gets much deeper.

**Summary:  A new girl who NEVER experienced TRUE friendship in her life, who desperately wanted to be accepted and belong in her horrible past, enters ****Third Street****.  New revelations are discovered about how deep friendships can really be….but after years of teasing and mental abuse can she open her scarred heart?  Can she give friendship…just one more chance?**

_This story continues after "Feelings Never Known That Existed For Each Other" in late November during the gang's 5th grade.  You don't have to have read the first story, but reading it will help to understand a few references (not important in the development of the story) to it._

**Chapter 1:  Feelings Running Wild?**

It was a sunny, crisp, cool autumn day in the playground.  Ashley Spinelli was blindfolded and couldn't see anything through the blindfold.  Spinelli was becoming more impatient and began tapping her foot.

"Well are we gonna start this or not?", Spinelli impatiently asked.

Ashley A snottily replied, "Okay, okay Spinelli!  Like let me just get the guys ready.  You totally have to know if this is the real thing or not!"  The other Ashleys (Ashley B, Ashley Q, and Ashley T) all duct taped each boy's mouth on the playground to make sure they would not say a word.

Ashley Q yelled out to Spinelli and began to snicker, "Okay Spinelli!  Like all the guys are lined up and are sooooo ready for you!"  Ashley Q continued to snicker in silence.

Spinelli was nervous and uncomfortable about the whole situation, "Hey ya Ashleys?   Are you......really.....sure about this?  That I have to do this?"

Ashley B answered, "Like totally!  It's the only way to know if you can feel what you can't like always see!"  The Ashleys silently giggled about the whole plan.

Ashley A talked loudly to Spinelli, "Ready Spinelli?"

Spinelli sighed and knew she had to do it to find out for herself, "Ready as I'll ever be....I guess..."

Ashley T called out and said, "Just tell us when to stop when you feel something special."  The Ashleys would assist Spinelli, since she was blindfolded, in helping her to the next guy after Spinelli 'took care of business' with each boy.  Spinelli, with a lump in her throat and a dryness to it that could not be rehydrated, was completely hesitant inside with doing this as the Ashleys took Spinelli by the hand to the first boy.  The Ashleys couldn't help themselves but giggle.

Spinelli harshly called out and moved her head around, "What are ya Ashleys laughin' about?!?  What is it?!?"

Ashley B knew how to play with Spinelli's mind, "Like, c'mon Spinelli!  Don't be such a chicken about it!"  The other Ashleys snickered at Ashley B's comment.

Spinelli angrily said, "Chicken!?!  You're calling me...."  Spinelli suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and knew she had to face up to it.  Spinelli mentally cursed herself out for being such a wimp about it.  She slowly said, "I'm ready.....I'm ready..."  With one deep sigh, her face clenched up, and it was everything she was against.  Her entire body clenched up trying to make her stop but she pressed on.  Then finally in one quick second she gave the first guy a.....

.....kiss on the cheek.  Spinelli snapped her head back and started spitting and wiping her mouth off.  Spinelli cried out, "Man!  That's gross!  I can't believe I did that!"

The Ashleys giggled in delight, but Ashley A tried to stop herself and seriously ask, "Okay Spinelli...um, like how was it?"

Spinelli sarcastically answered while continuing to spit the kiss out, "Oh yeah...nothing like something disgusting to put in a person's mouth!  ACK!  ARGH!"

Ashley T slyly asked Spinelli, "Ready for the next boy?"

Spinelli sighed and couldn't believe this was happening.  Spinelli simply said, "What do I gotta lose?"

The Ashleys took her down the line to the next boy, and the next, and so forth...  Spinelli was finding it slightly more and more bearable as she kissed the cheek of the next guy, and the next guy.  After she kissed the sixth guy, Spinelli grabbed the Ashleys' arms to stop her and calmly said, "Wait...wait a minute.  I think there is something here.  It felt...comforting..."  The Ashleys giggled even harder than ever before during this event.  Their giggles became louder and they quickly tried to muffle their laughter.

Spinelli faced the Ashleys with her blindfold still on and intolerantly said, "What's happening?!?  Who did I kiss?  Tell Me!!!"

Before Spinelli could rip off her blindfold, the guy she just kissed took off the duct tape over his mouth and said, "Aww!  Spinelli!  Too bad that kiss wasn't extra moist! HA HA HA!"  Spinelli heart stopped beating.  She knew the only boy who used that word....when Spinelli lifted the blindfold, she saw her nemesis....it was the ultimate mortifying nightmare.

Spinelli had given Randall a kiss. Her vision started getting blurry yet she saw the line of boys rip their pieces of duct tape and the entire playground laughed uncontrollably.  Spinelli frantically whipped her head back to the left and right to find her gang of friends or to see if any of her guy friends were in the line.  Spinelli's heart continued to fall as if she had fallen into a bottomless pit.  The emotions of embarrassment and humiliation surged into her body that were so powerful, where she lost all feeling of her senses.  Everything she worked for in keeping her tough image was shattered in one move, one second ...in one feeling.

*****************

In an instant, Spinelli sat up on her bed and yelled out in fright...  Spinelli was panting and sweating in terror.  Spinelli looked at her arms and legs in disbelief, in the dark window-lit room, and thought to herself, 'What's happening to me?!?'  She stared at the dresser drawer mirror across from her bed.  She saw her reflection and it scared the heck out of her.  For the past few days, she had been having wild, bizarre, and terrifying dreams of her kissing students, on the cheek, from school.  Ever since Spinelli kissed T.J. on the cheek, back when she fought the second time with Ashley X, her mind was running wild over what kissing was and it's emotions were because the kiss she gave felt natural, peaceful, and sincerely warm; the complete opposite of what she felt back when Gretchen created that 'experiment' last school year.  She didn't even dare to think about kissing in the mouth-to-mouth way; that just petrified her knowing how horrifying her dreams already were.

Suddenly, her radio alarm clock clicked and a song played....

_"Sweetheart, I can't stop thinking about you_

_  You'll always be in my dreams_

_  You'll always be in my dreams_

_  You'll always be in my dreams..."_

Spinelli was first shook up hearing the song suddenly playing in the silence of the night.  When Spinelli began to focus in on the lyrics, her mind was racing over the timing this song was played and waking up from her nightmare.  She panicked, thinking to herself, 'Was this a coincidence?  Maybe, it's one of those dreams within a dream things...'   She slid down the headboard of her bed in fright, as the song continued...

_"Never in my dreams I thought I'd be with you_

_  You're often on my mind I'll always love you_

_  When I close my eyes just to see your face_

_  I wish this were real but I'm just dreaming..."_

Spinelli just hid herself in the bed sheets.  Normally, hearing this song, she would care less about it....but, the timing of it being played and her mind-gripping nightmares caused her to be frightened.  She desperately wanted this dream within a dream to end, yet the song played on....

_"I can't believe that this is all...In A Dream_

_  I'm gonna wait to be with you my love_

_  I'll always love you and want you more_

_  I can't go on without your love_

_  In a dream my love....you will find my heart..._

_  In a dream my love...you will find my heart..."_

(Lyrics from Rockell "In A Dream")

Spinelli thought to herself while under her tent of bed sheets....she knew this was ridiculous and that she was being a sissy wimp about it.  She rationalized that this was a dream and nothing bad was going to happen in the end.  She snapped back into her tough, no 'bull yang' self and quickly slammed the alarm clock radio to stop it.  She paused, waiting for the dream to end....seconds passed, minutes passed, as she noticed the clock.  She finally tried to pinch herself and hit her arm, but no luck.  She paused again.....and realized that she was in the real world.  She gathered her emotional mess up, sighed, and finally began to get ready for the day even though it was many hours before school would start.

**Chapter 2:  Did You Notice?**

**Location:  Third Street Elementary School, Ms. Finster's 5th grade class, Monday 8AM in late November**

Ms. Grotke had returned to her 4th grade classroom after substituting for Ms. Finster's 5th grade class since Ms. Finster substituted for Coach Kluge's classroom.  Coach Kluge had been ill throughout most of November and finally came back.  Everyone in the class was sitting in their desks except for the gang.  The gang slowly arrived at the classroom door carefully assisting Spinelli with her broken leg.  Spinelli's broken leg had a cast and she was using crutches to walk toward class.

"Sheesh guys!  I'm okay, I mean thanks for your help....but I can manage."  Spinelli said, trying to fend off her friends as if they were helping an old cripple woman.

"Spinelli, your leg is broken and someone has to help you carry your backpack." T.J. said softly and concerned.

T.J. gave that concerned look again that made Spinelli emotionally freeze up inside.  Spinelli did not know how to handle T.J.'s warm, caring concern that seemed to pierce Spinelli's emotions by looking at his soft, baby blue eyes.  Spinelli could easily lose herself by looking into them but she shook her head and forced herself to get back into the real world.  The gang tried to help her to her desk.

Spinelli gently pushed her friends aside and snapped, "See I can handle myself!"  Spinelli used her hands, which were pushing against her desk, to support her weight and gently lowered herself into her seat.

There was a moment of silence while the class and gang were waiting for Ms. Finster.  The minutes passed and still Ms. Finster did not show up.  Mikey interrupted the silence by talking about something, "Hey guys!  Did you see the new student in our music class?"

Gretchen tried to clarify Mikey's question, "You mean the new student from Mr. Johnson's class?  The new teacher?  Since his class and ours both attend music class at the same time."

Mikey thankfully replied, "Why thanks my dear Gretchen!  That's what precisely I was trying to say!"

T.J., Spinelli, Vince, and Gus looked at each other in confusion because they did not even know there was a new student in Mr. Johnson's class.  Gus sighed in relief for not being the new kid anymore but was still confused, "Well....I never noticed any new student."

Gretchen added, "I too at first did not notice there was a new student, but I kept a record of the number of students in the classroom and finally noticed it myself."  T.J., Spinelli, and Vince were all still clueless over the new student in Mr. Johnson's class.

Mikey worriedly began, "You mean all of you never noticed the girl who hides her voice?  The girl who remains in silence and hesitantly sings? Alas!"

T.J., Spinelli, and Vince all rolled their eyes.  Vince complained, "C'mon guys!  I mean the music teacher we have now isn't the one you had like, Miss Salamone, where she brought out your voice Mikey!  Heck!  I get bored having to listen and sing to nursery rhyme songs."

Spinelli continued with Vince, "Yeah!  Having to sing songs like 'Puff the Magic Dragon', 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', and 'Ittsy Bitsy Spider'?  She sings it to us as if we were kindergartners!"  T.J., Vince, Gus, and Gretchen looked at each other in agreement since they could all relate to the embarrassment.

Mikey stood up from his seat and began to cry out, "But it is such a pity!  That her soul is not moved, to at least, try to sing."  Vince and Spinelli just sighed over how Mikey did not understand the humiliation of singing in class.

"Yeah, Yeah You little maggots!" Ms. Finster crabbily and sarcastically said, as she entered the classroom, "Yeah, I know all of you had missed me for so many months!  HA!  Rapscallions!  Knowing how lax Ms. Grotke is...we'll just have to study even more material!"  The class whined in disappointment and slowly opened their textbooks.

**Meanwhile, back at Mr. Johnson's classroom...**

"Hey Katie!  Get your feet off your desk!  And Steve stop writing graffiti on the desk!" Mr. Johnson yelled to his students, "Now shut up or any one of you get a detention you will never forget!"  The class became instantly quiet and well-behaved.  Mr. Johnson cocked his eyebrow and said, "Hmmm....now where is Stacey?  Have any of you delinquents seen Stacey?"  Mr. Johnson faced one of his friend's trusted spy.

Randall was walking through the halls and listened in and said, "Mr. Johnson I haven't seen Stacey at all this morning."  The class looked at Randall angrily knowing that Randall always snooped into other people's business.

Mr. Johnson's ears caught the sound of someone running down the hallway and his head faced his classroom doorway quickly like a dog sensing a distant sound.  Mr. Johnson just continued to tap his shoes in disgust over waiting for the panting of breaths to finally come into the classroom.  The panting finally arrived at it was a 10 year old, African-American girl having pig tails, who was about as tall as T.J, and had a light brown complexion.  She looked 'geekish' in her style of clothes by wearing thick glasses, like Gus did, and wearing a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants with brown boots.  She had been running down the hallway, as fast as she could, with her heavy backpack to avoid the wrath of Mr. Johnson's punishment.  She arrived and stopped just near the doorway and was panting over her running as if she ran for a marathon.

Mr. Johnson looked at the girl with a cold, heartless stare and quietly and mockingly said, "Ms. Stacey Shanice Reluve.....do you know, oh....I don't know, perhaps what time it is?"  Stacey didn't even dare try to answer that question since Mr. Johnson's blood-shot eyes focused in on her as if they were like guns.  In one quick breath, Mr. Johnson yelled, "IT'S 8:20! YOU LITTLE BRAT!  I'VE TOLD YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN TO NOT SHOW UP LATE!"  Stacey quickly ran to her desk, opened up her textbook, and was shaking.  Mr. Johnson continued, "I'LL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS!"

**Chapter 3:  Can't Break The Ice**

**Location:  Mr. Johnson's classroom, it's later that day and just after Recess has begun**

Mr. Johnson's class already ran outside to go to Recess, but Stacey remained in her seat still nervously watching Mr. Johnson while pretending to study.  Mr. Johnson kept looking at Stacey suspiciously to see if she was really studying.

Mr. Johnson told her, "I suggest Stacey that you stay in your seat throughout Recess today!  If you just so happen to walk out of this room or even touch my desk while I'm away, you'll be sent to Principal Prickly's office so fast you won't have a chance to complain!  Got it?!?"

Stacey looked down at her table in shameful fear and with a shaky voice she responded, "Yes, Mr. Johnson...."

Mr. Johnson grumbled and slowly walked out of his classroom and slammed the classroom door behind him.  Stacey just sighed in disappointment and homesickness; she wanted to go back to her old home in Detroit, Michigan.  Even though she may have had a horrible experience back at her old school that she never dared to remember, at least things back home were familiar to her.  She sat there in the silence of the classroom and looked around her.  She observed the posters and desks of the classroom and sighed in melancholy...how simple and innocent the lives of the students were...

-------

"Hey Mikey, heads up!"  Spinelli yelled from the bleachers.

"What the?"  said Mikey in a sudden rush of confusion.  Suddenly, the ball hit Mikey on the head.   WHACK!  Mikey held onto his head quickly.  The pain from the kickball was more annoying than hurtful.  Mikey was busy thinking about the new student, who was Stacey, and couldn't get his mind over it during the kickball game.

Vince was closest to Mikey and rushed in to help him.  He kneeled beside Mikey and said, "Hey Mikey, are you alright?"

Mikey feeling groggy, he softly said, "I'm okay.....I guess... I'm just gonna sit out for sometime."  Mikey slowly walked toward the end of the nearby bench.

T.J. was a bit more concerned about Mikey since he was daydreaming more-so than usual.  He slowly began, "Um....Mikey?  Are you.... okay?  You seemed kind of out it during the game.  You weren't even writing poetry like you normally do in the outfield."

Mikey reassured T.J. and the rest of the kids, "I'm fine guys.  Go forth and enjoy the wonderful sport of kickball!"  T.J. just raised his shoulders in confusion and continued on with the game.  Mikey looked hopefully to see if Stacey was outside on the playground, but he couldn't find her.  He noticed that the rest of the gang were busy focused on the kickball game so he snuck away from them and went inside of the school to find Stacey.  He carefully tip-toed through the halls so that he wouldn't make a sound so Randall wouldn't catch him.

Stacey looked at the clock and the door to make sure no one would walk in soon.  She carefully unzipped her backpack and took out her headphones connected to her portable CD player.  She knew that CD players were not allowed in school and that Mr. Johnson would confiscate it in a second, but Stacey needed some type of music to lift her spirits.  She was desperate to hear something nice in her melancholy state.....  So she put her headphones on and played the music.  She closed her eyes and her mind was lost in the music....she began to quietly snap her fingers to the beats...     

Mikey arrived at Mr. Johnson's classroom and, to his surprise, he observed Stacey enjoying and snapping her fingers to the music.  He couldn't believe that the girl he thought didn't like music at all was enjoying it since she never sang in music class!  He looked to see if anyone was nearby in the hallways and then he quickly opened the door, went inside, and closed it.  Stacey's eyes snapped opened in fear from the sound of the door.  Her senses stiffened up and her pulse became uncontrollable.  She paused her panicked mind for a moment and looked at the doorway....it was just a student, but still her fear wasn't alleviated.  Stacey quickly ripped off her headphones and stuffed it into her backpack.  She put the backpack on the floor and her eyes bulged out waiting for whatever Mikey might do.

Mikey stood back a bit seeing how nervous Stacey was around him.  He carefully and slowly started, "Hi.....how are you?"  Stacey still stared at Mikey and didn't say a word.  In his friendly attitude, he started again, "My name is Mikey.  What's yours?"

Stacey was hesitant to reply.  She had a past with kids her age and was suspicious about any kid.  Stacey warily said, "Stac....ceeey."

Mikey was confused over Stacey's behavior and just decided to continue speaking with her.  "How do you like Third Street so far?"

Stacey still would not open up.  Stacey was worried about Mr. Johnson showing up soon.  She nervously replied, "It's...a....nice." She ended it with a small smile.

Mikey smiled back at Stacey; he was happy that at least he got a smile from her.  He calmly asked, "How come you are not outside during recess?"

Stacey's eyes still kept a lookout at the clock and door.  She slowly said, "Well...I arrived late in class today."

Mikey, being able to see people's emotions easily, knew Stacey was hiding something.  He warmly questioned, "But you haven't been at recess since you've been here.  Is something wrong?"

Stacey looked into Mikey's warm, thoughtful eyes but she just couldn't open herself.  Her past had a powerful grip over her and she sighed heavily reflecting over it.  Stacey made a fake smile while her eyes looked around the classroom saying, "I just don't think recess is for me..."

Immediately, the classroom door opened!  It was Mr. Johnson!  Mikey and Stacey froze and their heads robotically turned and faced Mr. Johnson in shock.  Mr. Johnson noticed them and yelled, "Mikey Blumburg!  WHAT IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?   And STACEY!!  I told you not to do ANYTHING WHILE I WAS GONE!!!"  Stacey and Mikey gulped knowing they were going to expect big time trouble.

***************************************************************************

To Be Continued…

What do you guys think so far?  A good start?  I don't mind good or bad comments because they will all help in improving my writing.  Thanks for taking your time in reading my fanfiction story and for reviewing.


	2. Going Deeper Into The Emotions

Thanks to "lilvickiryan", "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", and "goofy monkey child" for reviewing!  I appreciate you guys reading and enjoying the story!

**Chapter 4:  The Gang and Stacey**

**Location:  Tuesday ****10 AM****, Ms. Finster's classroom, the bell has just rung for Recess**

After doing many exhaustive long division problems, the gang heads out of the classroom and they can't wait to enjoy recess.

Vince commented, "Finally recess is here!"

Spinelli added, "Yeah!  Those problems creamed the heck out of my brain."

Gretchen tried to downplay the severity of their condition.  Gretchen slyly said, "C'mon it's not that bad!  In fact, I found it quite invigorating!"  The gang rolled their eyes and smirked knowing that was their Gretchen.

Spinelli thought about what happened to Mikey yesterday and asked, "Hey Mikey!  What happened to you and Stacey yesterday?"

Gus impatiently interrupted, "Did Mr. Johnson do any cruel or unusual punishment to you guys?"  The gang looked at Mikey in intense interest wondering what cruelty Mr. Johnson put Mikey through because they knew that Ms. Finster and Mr. Johnson enjoyed sharing disciplinary tips with each other.

Mikey smiled and calmly said, "Don't worry my dear friends; we just had detention after school for about an hour and a half."  The gang sighed in relief.

T.J. called out, "Hey why don't we all play outside and play some basketball?"  In an instant, T.J. was reminded of Spinelli's broken leg and looked at her.

Before T.J. could apologize or say something, Spinelli said, "Heck!  Its okay guys.  I'll be on the sidelines."  The rest of the gang looked disappointed that she would be missing out, but Spinelli loudly rationalized, "C'mon guys!  I mean what else could I do?!?  Heck, let's go!"  

The gang began to go outside but stopped when they saw Mikey was hesitant to leave.  T.J. took a moment and looked at Mikey's reaction.  "Mikey!  Are you okay?"

Mikey was looking at Mr. Johnson's classroom and was feeling sympathy leaving Stacey alone in the classroom.  Mikey asked, "You wouldn't mind if I asked Stacey to join us would you?"  The gang looked at each other and no one objected; in fact, they were looking forward to seeing her after Mikey asked them.

T.J. happily replied, "No Mikey!  None of us would mind."

Mikey ran to Mr. Johnson's classroom and shouted back to the others, "Go outside to the court and we'll meet you there!"  The rest of the gang went towards the playground doors in excitement to start recess and meeting a new kid.

Mikey arrived at Mr. Johnson's classroom door.  He was eager and couldn't wait to invite Stacey to the playground, but he composed himself and slowly opened it to find Stacey.....again, she was there....with only loneliness accompanying her.  Mikey, having the heart of a poet, could feel the empty, cold lonely classroom in which she saw Stacey a prisoner in.  Stacey saw Mikey but wasn't tensed up seeing him this time.  She just quickly went back to doing her homework.  Mikey was in a complete loss of words.  He knew Stacey had hit 'rock bottom' of despair of having fun when a kid preferred to do homework than play outside during recess.  Mikey slowly approached Stacey and cried out, "Stacey, how my heart aches to see you alone and secluded from the rest of the kids!  Why must you inflict such torture on your soul?"

Stacey just looked up at Mikey in surprise that he would be so emotional seeing her like this.  Stacey knew what Mikey was talking about but she wanted to be secluded from the kids....she emotionally depended on it because of her past.  Stacey just dismissed Mikey's intense feelings, "Mikey...I'm okay, really.  You should go and have some fun outside.  Don't worry about me."

Mikey's heart went out to hers.  Mikey wailed, "So humble!  Do not mask your emotions anymore.  Please join me outside where you may experience the joy of the playground and the hearts of other kids!"

Stacey softly said, "Mikey...I'm masking nothing!"  Stacey wryly giggled to cover up her loneliness.  She felt that Mikey was exactly pinning down and knew where her emotions were.  She never thought anyone could read her emotions so easily and quickly, but the misery of her past made her resist.  "Mikey...I have to get this homework done soon.  I'm really thankful Mikey, but don't worry....please....."   Stacey's mind was split; she badly wanted to have fun with the other kids but her experience did not want her to get hurt all over again.

Mikey gave Stacey the 'puppy-eyes' look where his eyes became big and wet.  Mikey pleaded with Stacey, "Please Stacey....come with me.  If not for yourself, at least for me...."

Stacey looked deep into Mikey's eyes, she couldn't help feeling bad for him since he was trying so hard to make her join him, and then her defiance was eliminated.  Stacey needed some companionship with other kids....her desert-like heart had not been quenched by it.  Stacey raised her head up and met Mikey's eyes.  Stacey's emotions for wanting companionship overpowered her mind, a mind, persistent to remind her of her past.  She was fearfully willing to take a risk to be hurt again and softly said, "Okay Mikey.....I'll join you outside."

-----

Vince, Gretchen, Gus, and T.J. were already busy playing a game of basketball when T.J. spotted Mikey and Stacey.  The five of the gang were taken a bit back by Stacey's appearance since no kid really wore sweatpants to school.

T.J., with his unique friendly happy smile, introduced himself.  "Hi Stacey!  My name is T.J. Detweiler!"  He then pointed out to his friends and called their names.  "Here is Vince, Spinelli, Gus, and Gretchen!"  The four waved their hands to Stacey.

Spinelli tried to wave but one of her crutches started to tip over to the side.  She caught it in time and cursed out, "Dang!  Now, I know how Ms. Finster felt when she had to use crutches last year."

Vince offered, "Would you like to play basketball with us Stacey?"  The gang looked at Stacey enthusiastically.

Stacey looked down at the blacktop and mumbled, "Sure...."  Stacey was nervous being outside with all of the kids of the playground.  Stacey observed some other kids and their friends enjoying the swings, Old Rusty, and playing kickball.  She sighed and was mildly envious of these kids having fun...it seemed so distant and foreign to her.  She approached the gang and they soon split up into teams of two:  Vince and Gus versus T.J., Mikey, Gretchen, and Stacey.  Stacey was slightly confused over the uneven teams and before the game could start she spoke out, "Um...why are our teams uneven?"  The gang smirked knowing how little Stacey knew of Vince's athletic talent.

Gretchen silently commented, "I wouldn't worry about that Stacey.  Trust me."  Gretchen raised her eyebrows teasingly to Stacey.

Stacey dismissed it and they soon played.  Spinelli stood on the sidelines with her crutches and yelled to T.J.'s team like an angry, professional basketball coach, "C'mon Gretch jump a little higher!....Teej, move to right side and block Vince....Mikey, look out for the ball.   Whompin' Bobbula guys!  C'mon!"

In the middle of the game, Stacey caught the ball and she was on the 3-pointer line.  Stacey without thinking just threw the ball and made a 3-pointer.  T.J.'s team cheered and Vince was impressed by Stacey's shot.  Vince raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow Stace!  That was some shot!  You made it look easy."

Stacey just looked around and giggled in nervousness; she did not want to make the shot.  She only made that shot because she was caught up in the game.  The gang was cheerful and happy around her, but Stacey felt like all eyes were upon her as if she was being interrogated.  The gang did not notice her strange behavior until now and Spinelli said, "Stace, you look like as if Ms. Finster or Mr. Johnson is coming to get you."  The gang all looked at her, but she smiled and shook her head back and forth in a dismissive attitude.

The five and Stacey continued with the game and with Stacey being more 'on edge' than ever.  In about 8 minutes of the game, Stacey got caught up back in the game and without knowing she accidentally made Vince trip and fall down.  Vince fell on the blacktop hard on his palms but he was able to break his fall.  Stacey's body tensed up and she ran to Vince's side.  Stacey immediately started to apologize, "Oh!  I'm so sorry Vince!  I had no idea!  Please forgive me!  I'm so so sorry..."

Vince got up and brushed himself off and moved his fingers around to see how his hands were.  Vince listened in on how apologetic Stacey was and he tried to calm her down, "Stace!  It's okay...I'm not hurt or anything.  It was just a small fall."  Little did the seven of them know Irwin Lawson was watching them.

"Hey LaStupid!  Looks like you're losing your game!  This dork just stopped you." said Lawson mockingly (referring to Stacey as the dork).

Spinelli struggled to walk up to Lawson, with her crutches, and harshly said, "He ain't losing anything!  But you're gonna lose your teeth!"  Spinelli's hands were gripping the crutches tightly getting ready to swing her crutches at him; since she could not stand up with her broken leg.

Stacey's eyes moved around surveying the potential fight she believed she caused.  Stacey tried to keep the peace and put herself in between Lawson and the gang.  Stacey yelled to Lawson, "Boy!  You better shut your mouth up!"  Stacey grabbed her mouth and couldn't believe she said that.  Mikey froze hearing his new soft, shy friend speak like that.  Spinelli bumped into Stacey to defend her.  Just before Lawson could grab Stacey's sweatshirt, Spinelli swung one of her crutches at Lawson and he ran out of the way before he could get hit.

Stacey felt responsible for everything that just happened and, in a panic, she said, "I'm sorry Vince and Spinelli for putting you guys through this.  I really didn't mean to make you guys get all agitated and stuff..."  The gang looked at each other wondering what Stacey was talking about since she didn't start the fight and that she only caused an accident with Vince.  

T.J. calmly tried to comfort Stacey, "Stacey, its okay....you didn't do anything bad or wrong."

Stacey was having flashbacks of her cruel past and she started to cry slowly thinking how similar her past and the events today were.  She quickly said, "Sorry again guys.  I..." She took a deep, quick breath and her throat dried up.  "I'm sorry.....I just have to go...."  Suddenly she ran away from the gang and headed back inside while her mind was swimming with similar experiences she had in the past.  The gang looked at each other in confusion; even Mikey was lost on what Stacey was feeling.

Spinelli faced towards the gang and softly said, "Uh....guys.   Did we.....or I do something wrong?"  The gang couldn't understand Stacey.  Little did they know how much they didn't know about her...

**Chapter 5:  Figuring It Out**

**Location:  In the new Counselor's Office, Wednesday during Recess**

T.J. and his gang spent all night, last night, trying to think of why Stacey was behaving so strangely, but they had no such luck.  T.J. decided to skip recess today and talk with a school counselor about it as a last resort.

"Send the boy in!" said the new, young counselor responding to the secretary.

T.J. Detweiler slowly walked into the small counseling office while he was thinking over and over about what to say to the new counselor.  The counselor turned around in his office chair and faced T.J.  T.J. was taken back a bit by how young the counselor was.

"You are Theodore Detweiler, right?" said the new counselor while looking at T.J.'s file.

T.J. obediently said, "Yes, sir."

"Take a seat Detweiler." said the counselor confidently, "What seems to be the problem?"

T.J. was a bit hesitant to tell the counselor the problem because he looked so young for someone in Third Street's faculty.  T.J. observed that the counselor did not look much older than his older sister, Becky.  T.J. thought to himself that maybe this counselor could understand the situation since he was young himself.

Before T.J. could begin, the counselor looked at T.J. suspiciously and said, "Aren't you the kid that causes all the pranks around here?"

T.J. rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, "Yeah....that's me."

The counselor smirked and said, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a....Becky Detweiler, right?"

T.J. lost his train of thought for a second and asked, "What did you just say?!?"

The counselor smiled and emphasized, "Are you related to Becky Detweiler?"

T.J. carefully answered, "Uh....yeah.....why?"

The counselor laughed and leaned back in his chair and loudly let out, "Whoooo!  That's unexpected!"  T.J. just sat there wondering what planet he was from.  The counselor added, "I haven't seen you since you were a little tike!"

T.J. refocused his eyes on the new counselor and said, "And who are you?"

The new counselor sat properly upright on his chair and said, "I'm Jimmy.  I used to be a senior in Washington High when Becky was a freshman and I worked at Floppy Burgers with Becky last summer."  

T.J. was surprised that he knew his older sister and said in disbelief, "Really?!?"

"Yeah", said Jimmy casually, "how is Becky doing anyways?"

"Fine", T.J. promptly answered.  T.J. suddenly thought about Becky's diary and how he read last summer about Becky with a guy named Jimmy.  T.J. bit his lower lip and in a sly interviewing attitude he asked, "Did you have to work the deep fryer at Floppy Burgers?"

Jimmy replied, "Yeah....why?"

T.J. smugly smiled to himself and knew that this was the Jimmy his sister had been writing about all summer long.  He joked to himself noticing the guy's features because he was good looking, but not 'soap-opera' model material as his sister wrote so passionately about.  Jimmy was a Caucasian 20 year old guy with black hair.  He was 5 feet and 10 inches in height and had a normal build but was a little skinny.  Jimmy had trimmed off the mustache from last summer.  T.J. mentally sighed to himself thinking, 'Yeah...that's my crush crazy teen sister alright.'  He glanced at Jimmy's facial expression that was looking for an answer but T.J. quickly covered it and said, "Oh my sister was saying something about how bad it is..."  

T.J. tried to change the topic before Jimmy could press on about Becky, "How did you get a job here at Third Street anyway?"

Jimmy answered, "I don't have an actual job but I'm having an internship here at Third Street.  I'm an undergraduate college student majoring in psychology and the college thought it would be a good idea to work in a counseling environment for young kids since I like working with them.  I'm a student of that same professor that was at your school last year....Dr. Quilty...remember?  The one who tried to do child research with you and your friends..."

T.J. smiled again at the coincidence and teasingly said, "Is she still trying to figure us out?"

Jimmy teased back, "I think all of us adults are trying to figure you kids out."

They both reflected over the professor and smiled.  After a few seconds of silence, Jimmy remembered that T.J. came inside for something, "Hey!  I'm sorry you wanted to talk to me about something?"

T.J. was now more comfortable telling Jimmy about the problem.  T.J. began, "I have a friend named Stacey and she's been acting pretty weird since she's been here."

Jimmy walked around his desk and sat on it while focusing on T.J.  He took a moment and said, "Normally, I'm not supposed to allow students to discuss about other students problems with me...."  Jimmy looked at T.J.'s face and saw how T.J. wanted to help Stacey out.  Jimmy sighed and said, "But you seem like a good kid from what Becky has told me."  T.J.'s face lit up in hope.  Jimmy continued, "How has she been acting strangely?"

T.J. looked down on the floor and up at Jimmy trying to find the words to explain the situation.  T.J. worriedly described, "Stacey seems to be avoiding the playground and all of the kids.  She prefers to stay alone.  Whenever any kid does approach her...she ends up crying after 2 or 3 minutes and runs away.  I don't get it."

Jimmy looked down on the floor and faced T.J.  Jimmy was thinking about what T.J. had told him and how he could explain it to T.J.  "Detweiler....not all kids are easy to figure out.  Trust me..."  He gave a small smile.  "You've seen the professor and we still are lost.  But it looks like she is avoiding you and other kids because something really bad happened where she decided that she doesn't want to be near any kid."

"Any kid?!?"  T.J. said in disbelief.  T.J. immediately got up from his chair and looked at Jimmy closer to see if he was serious.

"Yeah, any kid" Jimmy admitted, "...It's sad to say but sometimes it happens with kids."

"Thanks Jimmy but I got go!"  said T.J. in a rush as he quickly left the office.  Jimmy tried to say something but T.J. was already out the door.  T.J. couldn't believe that a kid wouldn't want to be with his/her own peers.  He couldn't understand what could be so powerfully hurtful that would cause a kid to give up on having the chance to make friends.  While T.J. was running down the hallway, his mind was swarmed with thoughts over wondering what this hurtful thing was; he knew, in any case, he had to find a way to stop Stacey from being lost in her despair.  T.J. was so determined to help Stacey out because he never could conceive of a kid being so hurt where he or she wouldn't want to have friends anymore.

**Chapter 6:  A Thankful Thanksgiving?**

**Location:   Ms. Finster's classroom; Wednesday before Thanksgiving and school is about to end for the day**

T.J. tried for the past few hours to get a chance to speak with Stacey, but he was unsuccessful at every attempt; Stacey seemed to be a step ahead of avoiding T.J. and the gang  Mikey and T.J. tried to work together to find her, but still that was not enough to be able to find her.  It was only a few more minutes before Thanksgiving vacation would begin and the students couldn't have been anymore anxious to leave.

Vince looked at the back of the classroom and commented to the gang, "Man guys!  Finally we were hooked up with the Ashleys this year and now we all managed to get over 10, 000 cans!"

Spinelli's leg was finally healed and she did not need her crutches anymore.  Spinelli, with a fist up in the air, cheered, "A new school record for a class!  No one can beat us for years!"

The bell rung and the students ran out of the classroom to enjoy their 4-day weekend.  After the students and the excitement left Third Street, the gang decided to walk around the neighborhood together for some time since they would be with each of their families for the entire vacation.  They happily went to Kelso's to buy some candy on the way and stopped at their favorite pond.  The trees nearby were bare with only a few red and orange colored leaves barely clinging on to their branches.  The cool 40 degree winds blew past and through the hair of the gang and formed little ripples at the pond as T.J. and the gang stared into it.  They were lost recollecting their summer memories and how the scenery of the pond had changed.

Gretchen softly spoke to the group while continuing to stare into the pond, "My, my, my....I could come here anytime of the year and still have a great time."

Everyone smiled and started to blush whenever one of them would look at another.  Gus looked down on the ground and slowly looked up to the gang, "Guys, I just wanna say that being a new kid and having my first summer here...was the best!  I really couldn't have asked for a better time.  I know for this Thanksgiving, I'll definitely be thankful for having you guys around."  The gang except Gus smiled in shyness and was flattered that Gus valued them so much.

Before sunset could arrive the gang met up to a street corner (where they usually met before all walking to school) and all said and waived goodbye to each other.  Though, Spinelli and T.J., had to walk together a bit further since they lived only 3 houses away from each other.  The wind started to howl behind T.J. and Spinelli and the coldness of the wind started to nip at their fingertips while they were walking home.  Their shoes brushed and pushed the fallen dead leaves on the sidewalk that were moving randomly all over the sidewalk because of the wind.  Spinelli and T.J. were not paying attention to the weather but on their Thanksgiving stories about how crazy their families were during Thanksgiving time.  They started to laugh about their fathers or uncles overeating or how some sibling or cousin of theirs tried to start a food fight.  Suddenly, T.J.'s red baseball cap blew off in the wind behind them.  Spinelli ran to catch it but T.J. didn't even notice it.

Spinelli walked back to T.J. with his cap and teased, "Sheesh Teej!  I thought that you would have noticed your cap missing before I did!"  Spinelli ruffled and played with T.J.'s messy hair and tried to place his cap backwards, the way how T.J. wore it.  She giggled to herself trying to correct the position of the cap; she tried correcting it again and again to give it that 'T.J.-esque' look.  T.J. smiled seeing how Spinelli was trying so hard to position it, but he really didn't care about his cap then he was just enjoying Spinelli's presence there with him.  Spinelli finally stopped and, in frustration, said, "Sorry Teej!  I can't get it right."

T.J. smirked and softly said, "It's perfect Spinelli."

Spinelli and T.J. continued walking and telling their hilarious stories and they soon arrived at T.J.'s home.  T.J. became suddenly embarrassed when he heard some of the craziness going on inside his home.  The loud metal clanging of pots and pans being set up for Thanksgiving dinner, the screams of his young cousins, the arguing of his older sister Becky, and other sounds that made it sound like a circus inside of his home.  T.J. rolled his eyes knowing that he would soon have to enter that circus of family members himself.

Spinelli could see and sense his anxiety.  She calmly and teasingly said, "Don't worry Teej, you won't be alone in this."  Spinelli pointed back to her home and T.J. saw Spinelli's relatives were just arriving.  Spinelli's relatives were pulling up on the driveway.

T.J. felt calmer knowing that Spinelli knew exactly how he felt about sometimes being embarrassed by family.  He thought back and reminded himself that Spinelli knew more than just a thing or two about being embarrassed.  T.J. remembered back last year on Parents' Night, Randall telling the playground Spinelli was an Ashley, Spinelli dressing up like an Ashley, when Spinelli called Ms. Grotke 'mama', and other events.  T.J. became more relaxed knowing that Spinelli knew exactly how he was feeling since she experienced so much.

T.J. looked back at Spinelli warmly and tried to think of something to say before saying goodbye.  He curiously thought to himself about Thanksgiving and slowly worked his way in asking, "Spinelli.....what are you thankful for this Thanksgiving?"

Spinelli looked at T.J. but she resisted looking into his comforting, caring eyes; eyes that would bring on shivers and open Spinelli's emotions.  Spinelli knew that if she looked directly in his eyes she could lose herself to her emotions and getting out of it was as difficult as swimming out of an enormous whirlpool. She tried to cover up her uncomfortable situation and gently punched T.J. on the shoulder and said, "You of course, Teej!  I mean, how you saved me twice when Ashley X was here.  I never..."  Spinelli stopped herself from saying anymore because she was noticing that her emotions were creeping up in her words.

T.J., in confusion, asked, "Never what Spin?"  T.J. looked deeper into Spinelli's eyes with more warmth.

Spinelli looked down on the sidewalk and nervously said, "I never...a....a...knew that you would do so much for me....being a friend and all."  Spinelli breathed safely that she added 'being a friend and all' so that there wouldn't be any implications of what she was saying.

T.J. was slightly confused how Spinelli ended her sentence.  He ignored it and said, "Spin, I mean you were really beaten up!  I couldn't have done nothing!"

Before T.J. could continue, Flo Spinelli opened the front door of her home and called out for Spinelli, "Oh pookie!"

Spinelli saw this as a ticket to get out of the discussion with T.J. because she felt that it was going to lead to her dealing with her emotions again.  A fight she didn't want to mess with.  Spinelli just ran toward her house and called back to T.J., "See ya Teej!  I gotta go!  Have a good Thanksgiving!"  T.J. waved bye to Spinelli but was surprised that she left so quickly.

When Spinelli arrived at her home, T.J. was already inside his home.  Flo Spinelli looked at Spinelli curiously and said, "Pookie!  I was just calling your name out to see if you were nearby!  I didn't mean to call you inside..."  Flo continued in a cute, motherly voice seeing her little girl talking with the boy she had a crush on, "...especially when you were talking with that adorable T.J."

Spinelli in embarrassment and frustration just silently yelled, "Mom!  C'mon let's go inside!"  Spinelli double checked outside to make sure no one was listening and that T.J. wasn't there to hear them either.  She sighed and both of them walked inside their home.

--------

It was Thanksgiving evening, and Stacey looked at her thanksgiving meal and started playing with it.  She went in and out of daydreaming while her family was busy enjoying the meal.  She sighed and slouched back in her chair.

Stacey looked to her father, in a melancholy state, and asked, "Dad, um....how long are we gonna stay here in Arkansas?"

Her father did not notice how his daughter was feeling since the dining table was swarmed with relatives.  He responded, "A...I don't know sweetie, why?"

Stacey put her elbow on the table and her hand supported her head while her eyes roamed around the dining room.  Stacey sighed and said, "I wish we could go back home to Detroit.  I don't belong here..."  She sighed again and thought over her past and experiences.  "....maybe I belong nowhere...."

*******************************************

To Be Continued…


	3. A Party You Have To See To Believe, Pt 1

Special thanks to "LilVickiRyan", "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "SammyKay", and "goofy monkey child" for reading and reviewing.  It means a lot that you guys are enjoying it!  Try listening to the actual songs while reading…LOL…that way it can amplify the emotions.  It can take the story to another emotional level. ****

**Chapter 7:  The Holiday Winter Dance**

**Location:  In the Gymnasium, it's around 7PM, next Friday in early December  **

Principal Prickly decided to create, for the first time ever, a holiday winter dance party for the students of Third Street.  He decided to do so after feeling bad about mistreating the students when Ashley X came and also upon discovering that he had enough school funds to host such a party.  Prickly announced though that students in the 3rd grade or higher could attend the party due to the late hours of the party.  (It would last until 9:30 PM.)  Ms. Finster was not, at all, pleased by such an idea realizing that she had to give up her night's Bingo to watch over the whippersnappers.  Ms. Finster felt like she had to be a babysitter for the entire school even though she would have some help with other faculty members, like Ms. Grotke, to supervise the kids.

The informal dance party began at 7PM and all of kids of Third Street attended out of curious excitement since a party had never been held for the students before in Third Street's history.  The gymnasium was decorated much better than the students had anticipated.  The main lights in the gymnasium were turned off and only the glow of the Christmas lights and decorations illuminated the gym.  The numerous Christmas lights created a warm, inviting holiday glow; it was a great combination of darkness and light.  There was an area were kids could play cards and board games.  The dining tables had table cloths, centerpieces with lights, and confetti sprinkled on them.  There was even a dance area that took up about half of the gym with a DJ playing the songs.  To Ms. Finster's misfortune, she ended up with the job of serving food to the kids.  She grumbled to herself seeing the kids enjoying junk food, hot dogs, hamburgers, Christmas sugar cookies, and other party foods while helping to serve punch to them.

Ms. Grotke was right beside Ms. Finster.  Ms. Grotke was also assisting Ms. Finster in serving the food and drinks.  Ms. Grotke sighed and teased to her, "Oh c'mon Muriel it's not that bad!  Look at how much fun the kids are having!"  Both of them saw and observed how the kids were enjoying themselves.

Ms. Finster sternly complained, "Grotke....I had to miss the championship title of Bingo tonight because of this circus!  Look at them!  The little hoodlums!  I had a good bunion foot scraping just yesterday in case my friends and I would go out to celebrate."

Randall ran up to Ms. Finster's table and tried to get her attention, "Ms. Finster, Ms. Finster!  I saw a kid that did not throw away all of his utensils in the trash after eating!  He just left his cup and fork on the table!"

Ms. Finster became upset and asked, "Where is the messy party animal?!?  I'll soon deal with him!"  Ms. Finster angrily stormed around her table and followed Randall.  Ms. Grotke just sighed knowing that Ms. Finster's reaction wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

--------

The gang, meanwhile, was all sitting around a dining table.  They had just entered the building and were surprised how their gym had been transformed.

Gretchen, leaning towards the table with her arms on it, was carefully studying the decorations and the effort put into them.  She commented, "This is something I could have never predicted guys!"

Vince looked around where he was sitting and added, "Yeah...who knew Principal Prickly would actually have this for us?!?"

Mikey was enjoying and indulged in the Christmas candy and desserts on his plate.  Mikey excitedly said, "And so many Christmas sweets!"

T.J. took a deep breath and sighed.  He smiled knowing it was memory making in the process.  T.J. looked to his friends and announced, "Yeah guys...something I'm sure we won't forget."

Spinelli elbowed T.J.'s side and whispered to the gang, "Hey guys!  Look at the facial freaks!"  The gang all looked about 30 feet behind Spinelli where the Ashleys were sitting.  The Ashleys were the only ones who dressed up for the party by dressing up in 'semi-club' attire that had a shiny, plastic leather look to their clothes.  The Ashleys had reserved and decorated their own table and brought their servants with them who worked as waiters.  The gang smiled teasingly to each other at the site of the Ashleys.

------------

Ms. Finster was bending down to clean up the mess the students had made near the trash.  Ms. Finster called out to Randall, who was busy checking other students, "Randall!  Randall!  Get the broom from the cafeteria closet!   These little monsters can't even throw trash right!"  Randall ran out of the gymnasium to fetch the broom.  Ms. Finster continued to grumble and curse out the children as she struggled to bend down and pick up the trash nearby.  For about a minute, Ms. Finster was not focused on her surroundings and suddenly her head bumped into someone.  Ms. Finster yelled out, "WHY YOU LITTLE..."

Ms. Finster looked up and it was Hank the janitor.  Ms. Finster's voice was instantly changed into a sweet, soft, and kind voice when she noticed the face of the guy she had fallen in love with since meeting him.  She softly said, "Oh...I'm so sorry Hank.  You know how these kids can be.  I didn't know you would be here!"

Hank looked into Muriel's eyes and the feelings from their relationship last year came right back.  Hank wooed to Ms. Finster, "Oh Muriel, when I heard that you would be here I decided to work on my day off.  I had to see you again Muriel."  His eyes started to melt in bliss seeing Muriel again.

Ms. Finster was touched that Hank had done that for her.  She warmly said, "Oh Hank."  She began to think about their short relationship and became sadden remembering how they had to end it since the playground went into chaos because of it.  She turned her head back to her left shoulder and sobbed, "Oh Hank....how I've missed you so!  Those warm fires near the furnace, that dance in the cafeteria, it's all coming back to me like heartburn after eating hot cayenne peppers at Crazy Enrique's."

Hank held Ms. Finster's wrinkled hands and whispered close to her with tears forming in his eyes, "Muriel....I don't know if we could be together but I know how our lives pull our cohesive hearts apart like me pulling gum off the bottom of a student desk.  But let us share one more dance together....right here..."

Ms. Finster fell into Hank's shoulders and looked up, "Oh Hank!  I don't know if my heart could stand another goodbye."

Hank looked down in Ms. Finster's sad, broken face.  He asked her with a small smirk, "Just one dance Muriel.....just one..."

Ms. Finster took out her handkerchief and blew her nose loudly.  The handkerchief was completely soggy and she threw it out.  Hank took Ms. Finster's hand and led her to the dance floor where the kids had seemingly dominated the dance floor.  Hank looked into Ms. Finster's eyes and said, "Are you ready Muriel?"  Ms. Finster froze up with emotions of fear and love over what was about to happen.

As the gang continued to marvel at the decorations around the gymnasium, Gus called out, "Hey guys!  Look at the dance floor!  You guys are not gonna believe it!"  The gang whipped their heads toward the direction behind T.J. and could not mentally process what they saw.  They saw Hank and Ms. Finster on the dance floor who were emotionally slow in getting ready to dance as their feelings for each other rejuvenated in them.

Mikey happily cried out, "At last!  Fate has placed them back together again!"

Spinelli observed that they weren't doing anything in a crowd of kids of the half-filled dance floor.  Spinelli remarked, "They aren't doing anything yet!"

Gus slowly answered, "Um...maybe they are just waiting for the right song."

Gretchen, with her scientific analytic voice, pointed out, "I highly doubt it Gus that they are waiting for a song, much less dance to a song, because this DJ appears to be playing dance music from the early to mid 90s."

Gus responded, "You mean the music played when we were little kids?  Our first years in elementary school?"

Gretchen confidently answered, "Precisely Gus!  Knowing the ages of these grownups I highly doubt....in fact it's impossible that they can dance to music so far distant from their youth."

Vince joined in on the discussion, "I heard that they wanted to play music of that time to bring back....if you can believe it, memories back."

Spinelli faced Vince in surprise, "Memories?!?  What do they think we are...old geezers?  We're just ten years old for crying out loud!"

Mikey thought of a reason and eloquently said, "Maybe it's a reflection on a decade of memories..."  The gang continued to look at each other in confusion for a few seconds and started discussing about what the purpose of playing these songs were.  Without warning, a pinging beat from a new song came up...then soon a voice...

_"Pure love..."_

The gang became more involved in the discussion, and by now they were ignoring the dance floor....

_"It's __12 past midnight__, don't close your eyes_

_ Your soul's half alive, and I'll be by your side_

_  I've come to take you there, show you how to care_

_ Just be aware, that you'll have to share..."_

Gus tried to get the gang's attention, "Uh guys!  You guys should take a look at..."

Vince stopped whatever he was doing, and started adding to the discussion, yet he would first respond to Gus.  He looked at Gus and emphasized, "Not now Gus, we're trying to figure something out!"  Other students though were mindlessly staring at the dance floor.

_"I want your love, I want it tonight_

_ I'm taking your heart, so don't you fight_

_ I'll be your answer, I'll be your wish_

_ I'll be your fantasy, your favorite dish..."_

Gus slammed his palms on the table to get the gang's attention and loudly said, "Guys!  Really!  Take a look at the dance floor!"  The other five of the gang sighed and grudgingly looked behind T.J.  They couldn't prepare themselves for what they were about to see next.  A sight unseen by kids' eyes.  The gang as with the rest of the students just stood there dumbfounded looking at Hank and Ms. Finster.

Hank and Ms. Finster were dancing up a storm on the dance floor as if they were professional Latin ballroom dancers.  Hank was twirling and dancing with Ms. Finster passionately.  They were dancing fast and quick with an energy as if they were in their twenties.  The gang's mouths just hit the floor in shock.

Gretchen was just baffled.  "I can't believe it!  This defies everything I knew about old age!"

_"From the back to the middle and around again_

_ I'm gonna be there til the end_

_ 100% pure love_

_ From the back to the middle and around again_

_ I'm gonna be there til the end_

_ 100% pure love..."_

Ms. Finster rapturously sighed, "Oh Hank!  I'm so glad that I did get my bunion scrapping yesterday; otherwise, my feet would be killing me.  Nevertheless, Hank, I never thought I could dance like this again."  Hank just responded to Ms. Finster by looking deeply into her with his big, romantic eyes.

Ms. Grotke saw Ms. Finster's dancing moves and cheered out, "Go Muriel!  Show 'em whatcha got!"  Ms. Grotke soon blushed in embarrassment realizing how loud she was.

_"You saw a brand new high, thought that you could fly_

_ Did I hear you cry, or did you like the ride?_

_ You call my name again, no it's not a sin_

_ I'll show you how to win, and where I've been..."_

(Lyrics from Crystal Waters "100% Pure Love")

The two lovebirds danced up until the end of the song and slowly walked away from the dance floor afterward.  The two hardly paid attention to the mind-numbed, shocked students who never saw Ms. Finster be such a party dance animal.  Consciousness slowly came back to the gang.  Gus slowly questioned, "Wow....who knew Ms. Finster and Hank were so good at dancing?"

The other five of the gang just looked to each other in confusion as a response.  Gretchen suggested, "It looks like Ms. Finster has opened herself up again and she seems happier than ever."

Vince added, "Let's just hope that the playground won't become a war-zone again."  The gang decided to get something to eat from the serving table.  The students at the party returned back to their activities enjoying the holiday party.  

There was one student who came inside the gym from the school doors and nervously sighed entering into doors.  She was casually dressed in an orange T-shirt and bell-bottom blue jeans and looked similar to Ashley T.  The Ashleys immediately noticed and Ashley B whispered to Ashley T, "Like how is she Ashley T?  Do you know her?"

Ashley Q snapped irritated, "Like who is she to just walk in here?"

Ashley T looked at the student who just came in and she looked vaguely familiar to her, but she just ignored it.  "Oh just forget about her Ashleys!  She's nothing compared to us anyways."  The Ashleys shared her disinterest and continued their previous discussion.

The girl in the orange shirt took one careful step at a time observing the behavior of the kids.  She desperately hoped that the kids would not recognize her at all, and after about 15 heavy breathing and heart racing minutes, she calmed herself down feeling relieved that no student or teacher could identify her or even realize that she was a student of Third Street.  She questioned herself constantly on why she came to the holiday party, but she knew that she came here for herself to enjoy the music and dancing.  She spent all day trying to build up her confidence and courage to face the students of Third Street.  The DJ then played another song...

_"Dah Dah Dah dah, ditta ta tay_

_ Dah Dah Dah dah, ditta ta tay_

_ Dah Dah Dah dah, ditta ta tay..."_

Her ears pulled her mind toward the music being played.  It was one of her favorite songs and her right foot started tapping to it like an uncontrollable itch.  She looked around herself, in a stage fright panic, as if everyone was looking at her but she calmed herself realizing no one was looking.  She decided in her mind that she was going to enjoy dancing to the song and that she wouldn't have to worry about the consequences afterward since no one knew who she was.  She fearlessly but slowly paced toward the dance floor...

_"This is your night_

_ Dancing free until the morning light_

_ Together forever 'cause, this is your night_

_ And everything is gonna be alright..."_

The girl's confidence was building up hearing the song.  It was her night and that no one was going to stop her from enjoying it.  She arrived at the corner of the dance floor and started to gradually dance.

_"Aww yeah, so in love with you_

_ Aww yeah, it's too good to be true_

_ Aww yeah, feelin' so brand new_

_ Aww yeah, eee yeah, eee yeah..."_

Her mind drifted from the world of the dance floor of other students to a world of pulsating, happy, high energetic music.  She was aware of the other students around her, but she was not inhibited about herself anymore.  Her mind and heart followed the beat and lyrics of the song and that was what she was only concerned about.  That at least for this night, there would be no worries, no problems, nothing to hold her back....

_"You captured my heart, you're the key to my life_

_ A vision of our love, that made me survive_

_ Regaining the mood, that we're in it's so real_

_ It's time to move up, and to face what I feel, oohhh..."_

She started dancing to the beat and started showing her dance moves.  She then began dancing as if no one else was there while her eyes were semi-closed since she was focusing on the music.  The students around her started noticing how good she was dancing, but little did they know that wasn't all she had...

_"This is your night_

_ Dancing free until the morning light_

_ Together forever 'cause, this is your night_

_ And everything is gonna be alright..."_

She then started twirling, spinning, and shaking her hips on the dance floor.  The kids around her (most danced "so-so" since they were only kids) were surprised seeing the dance moves and soon a crowd started to form around her.  The girl did not notice.  She started to do hand motions, splits, and even break-dancing.  The kids started to look around her in shock and surprise how amazingly great she was and how she just seemed to be 'of the music' since she was dancing and moving nearly perfectly to the song.

_"Aww yeah, so in love with you_

_ Aww yeah, it's too good to be true_

_ Aww yeah, feelin' so brand new_

_ Aww yeah, eee yeah, eee yeah..."_

(Lyrics from Amber "This Is Your Night")__

By now, the kids (about 80 of them) that were on the dance floor just stood staring at the girl.  They completely stopped their dancing just to watch the girl dance.  She was dancing with experience as if she attended dance clubs nightly and attended years of dancing school.  She had the energy and vitality of a professional dancer in his/her twenties.  To the kids, it was as if they were seeing one of the ultimate, coolest music videos their older teenage brothers/sisters would see on MTV.

Gus' eyes bulged out after looking around T.J. and he stuttered, "Uh guys.... if you thought Ms. Finster was great....you haven't seen her!"  Gus pointed behind T.J. and the rest of the gang looked at the girl completely mesmerized that a kid could ever dance like that.

Vince was astonished and mindlessly spoke, "Wow!  I thought I was good, but she's definitely got some moves I couldn't do!"  Vince was enchanted seeing how cool and amazing her dance moves were.

Gretchen was tilting her head back and forth trying to analytically put the girl's dance moves in a physics situation.  She brought out her handheld computer and after a few seconds of typing, she concluded, "I didn't think it was possible for a person to have such quickness and agility dancing but I've concluded that it's something beyond hard work can achieve....most likely it's from her talent."

T.J. squinted his eyes at the girl to see if he remembered seeing her anywhere but he couldn't identify her.  In confusion he asked the gang, "Is that even a kid?  No kid or adult I've seen can dance like that."

Spinelli tried to help T.J. by looking at the girl too.  The dimly lit gym that was illuminated by the holiday glow of the Christmas lights made it difficult to closely notice any facial features from where they were sitting.  Spinelli sighed and said, "Sorry Teej.  I don't know if she even goes here!"

T.J. turned around and faced the table.  He looked around to the gang and quickly looked to the left and right corners of his eyes.  "You know what we have to do guys...." T.J. said in a serious mission attitude, "...we gotta go to the dance floor and see who she is!"

The gang immediately tried to stop T.J. from taking them along on the dance floor.  Vince loudly said, "Are you crazy T.J.?  I mean she's gonna embarrass us on the dance floor!"

Spinelli protested, "Teej, I don't know about you but my dance moves ain't that great!  Okay?!?"

Gretchen joined in, "I must concur....my dancing ability is far below the standard for kid hipness."

Mikey added, "I've only danced for the fine arts, remember last year?"  Spinelli rolled her eyes in disgust over remembering the time she and Mikey danced for Madame Paavlova and the school last year.  Mikey put his hands on his cheeks and cried out, "How ever shall I dance non-artistically?"

T.J. did not expect that his friends would be so critical on themselves.  T.J. knew that they, as was he, were not the best dancers but they could keep up with the beat, except for Vince, who knew some pretty good moves and was one of the best in Third Street.  Yet since the girl came....she set up a whole new, higher standard than Vince could keep up with.  T.J. saw how reluctant his friends were to go onto the dance floor and he decided to not bother finding about who the girl was since he could see his friends were intimated going up there.  He empathically spoke, "C'mon guys.....we're here to enjoy the party remember?  I'm not that good dancing but who cares?  We're here to have fun!"  The five thought about it for a few minutes, but their thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Hey Ashley S" said Ashley A warmly whispering in Spinelli's right ear, "how come you're like not on the dance floor?"

"You're not scared that we're gonna like dance better than you?"  said Ashley Q slyly in Spinelli's left ear.

The gang lifted their heads and focus from on their table to the Ashleys behind Spinelli.  Before Spinelli could even react to grab their necks down, Ashley A and Ashley Q quickly lifted their heads up to avoid her grasp.  Ashley B and Ashley T laughed hysterically seeing how upset Spinelli had become.  Spinelli tried to pull her chair out so that she could get up from it and clobber them, but Ashley B and Ashley T put their feet just behind the legs of her chair so that Spinelli couldn't back her chair out from the table.

The Ashleys continued to giggle and they squealed, "Scandalous!"  Spinelli was squeezed in between the chair and the table and she couldn't get out.

Ashley B rudely teased, "Guess like we know how Santa feels going down a way too small chimney."  Mikey crossed his arms and gave a mean look to the Ashleys.  Spinelli tried to get out of the squeeze like a wild animal trying to get out of a cage.  Spinelli was kicking the heavy table and the dishes, silverware, cups, and centerpiece began to shake and wobble.

Gretchen tried to calm down Spinelli, "Spinelli!  Just calm down!  Otherwise we'll get in trouble if Randall or Ms. Finster sees us!"

Spinelli yelled, "Calm down?!?  CALM DOWN?!?  They got me pinned here tighter than some of the wrestling moves I've seen on TV!"  Spinelli continued to struggle.  Ashley B and Ashley T continued to hold their feet's positions.

Ashley Q sighed and looked at Spinelli as if she was some ignorant yapping dog that a person would notice walking down the street.  "We'll like see you on the dance floor...if you dare!"  Ashley A and Ashley Q giggled walking toward the dance floor while Ashley B and Ashley T swiped the chair's back legs that made Spinelli to fall forward on the table.  Spinelli caught her balance and before she could turn around to face them, she had lost sight of the Ashleys in the mass number of students.  The others of the gang watched silently to see what Spinelli would do next.

Spinelli hammered the table with her fist in anger; the silverware, plates, and cups shook violently by her stern attitude.  She grinded her teeth yelling, "C'mon guys...we're all going...NOW!"  The others from the gang just looked at each other in both nervousness and fear after seeing Spinelli's raw emotions just spill out of her.  The others quickly got up and soon walked beside Spinelli while they were heading to the dance floor.

They arrived at the dance floor and slowly walked a little bit inside of it.  The others, even T.J., was feeling lost on what to do next.  They just stood there and looked at Spinelli for guidance on what to do next.  Spinelli just stood there thinking as hard as she could on how to dance, but her anger and competitiveness toward the Ashleys clouded her thinking.  The others were beginning to feel embarrassed being on the dance floor and being the only ones that weren't dancing.  Gretchen looked around in nervousness.  T.J. and Gus would look down at their shoes while Mikey and Vince sighed and were waiting patiently.  Spinelli finally gave up on what to do next.  She turned around, faced Vince, and asked, "So Vince....what we are to do?"

Vince was caught off-guard that Spinelli would place the gang's dancing success on his shoulders.  His mind froze and he protested, "Me?!?  Spinelli, you were the one that took us on the dance floor!"

Spinelli didn't back down.  "Hey!  I thought you were the dancing machine!  Right?!?"  The girl who impressed the kids on the dance floor slowly crept though the groups of kids on the dance floor and noticed the gang's dilemma.  She curiously came closer and closer toward them.

"Well, I guess so..." said Vince cautiously, "...but learning how to dance takes time!  It's not like you're able to learn it in 5 minutes!"  The girl arrived and immediately T.J., Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey noticed that she was the girl that was dancing out-of-this world.  Their eyes bulged out in astonishment.  Spinelli and Vince though, were too busy arguing.

"Why I can't believe it!"  Spinelli yelled in anger.  She noticed Vince's expression of surprise on his face, she then looked at the right to see the others' facial expression, and Spinelli very, very slowly turned her head in the left direction.  Spinelli was taken back that the coolest dancing kid on the dance floor was right there!  She kept blinking and opening her eyes wider to see if it was really her.

"Hi guys!  How are all of you?" said the girl in a warm, friendly, childish voice with a smile, "Um....you guys look like you needed some help.  You don't mind if I help you guys out, do you?"  The gang's facial expression didn't change a muscle they just nodded in response.

The girl slightly giggled seeing their reactions.  She slowly started off saying, "Okay...um...why don't we form a small circle so that way I can see how each of you guys are dancing!"  The gang came back to their senses when she requested them to move.

Gus, feeling more intimated than ever, jittery asked, "What's...a.....your.....name?"

The girl thought about it for a while and the gang looked toward her face mysteriously since the girl was taking such a long time to answer.  She saw how the gang was reacting and looked back and forth.  She dismissingly and nervously responded, "Oh, just call me Renee."  She knew she had to say something about her delayed response.  "....sorry, I was just reminded of something..."

T.J. curiously asked, "What's the next step Renee?"

Renee looked toward the deejay and sighed.  She teasingly replied, "Now we just wait for a song."   She mumbled to herself, "It better be good."  The next song played up and began...

_"Yo Come On Move This..."_

"Yes! A great song!" Renee whispered silently to herself while clenching her hands in excitement.  She looked optimistically happy at the gang and slightly teased, "Are all of ya ready to 'move this'?"

_"Shake That Body_

_ Shake That Body..."_

The gang smiled in humorous anticipation since they would be 'shakin' it.'  They all responded, "Sure!"

_"People don't you know, don't you know it's about time_

_ Can't you hear the jam is pumpin while you taste the piece of mine_

_ Many different flavors and the bass is strong_

_Get into the hot stuff let me pour a little on..."_

Renee smiled again seeing their faces and instructed, "Okay.  Now first listen to the beat and just sway with it."  The gang slowly caught onto the beat and swayed back and forth.  She saw that they quickly caught on.  "That's great guys!  All of you already got the rhythm!  Now just bend your knees a little, put your weight on the balls of your feet, and turn your hips side to side!"

_"Baby let me show you how to do this_

_ You've gotta move this_

_ You're doing fine_

_ There's nothing to it_

_ You gotta move this_

_ Come on and move this_

_ Shake that body for..."_

The gang especially Gus and Gretchen were cautiously turning their hips side to side to make sure they were dancing right.  Vince, on the other hand, was showing off by dancing fast and adding new moves.  Renee slyly commented about Vince, "Well...looks like somebody doesn't need my help."

_"People don't you know, don't you know it's about time_

_ Can't you hear the jam is pumpin while you taste the piece of mine_

_ Many different flavors and the bass is strong_

_ Get into the hot stuff let me pour a little on..."_

(Lyrics from Technotronic "Move This")

Renee checked on the nervous five, who were dancing pretty well, and added, "Okay, now the last step!  Give some attitude with the dance and you got the basics down!"  Renee walked around the gang and noticed T.J.  She teased, "You gotta shake your hips more!  You gotta work it and not be so stiff!"  T.J. smiled and blushed over how Renee was coaching her to be cool.  Renee walked up to Spinelli and started to lightly tisk, "You got to enjoy the music more....it shouldn't be like homework!"  Spinelli was initially upset over the criticism but she slowly let go of her competitiveness and began to enjoy the music with her friends.  Renee approached between Gus and Gretchen and noticed how flustered they were.  As the rest of the song played, Renee closely taught the two and eventually they started to enjoy and 'flow' with the song.

When the song ended, Renee looked for Vince.  She smirked, "Hey guys, where did your dancing machine friend go?"

Spinelli was confused for a moment, but then she remembered who Renee was talking about.  Spinelli sighed, "Oh!  You mean Vince, yeah ...a he went a little closer to the center of the dancing floor."  Spinelli continued with a whimsical sarcastic remark, "You know, him being too good for us."

Renee enticingly remarked, "Let's see how he dances with me!"  

The five of the gang and Renee walked slowly through the crowds and saw Vince.  Vince's dancing was already forming a crowd of about 10 to 15 people around him.  Renee walked up to Vince assuringly with a slight teasing, seductive voice she gave a silly face and proposed, "Are you ready to dance with me now?"

Vince did not want to initially since he saw how good she was, but after he saw the anticipation in the kids around him for both of them to dance.....it was a bet he couldn't refuse.  Vince cockily replied, "I'm ready if you are are."  Vince was absolutely nervous and never really danced with a girl if you did not include family gatherings.  His cool reputation was on the line and his mind tried to remember the dance moves he used to see his parents use.  He questioned himself again and again on which dance moves to use because he did not want to appear geeky on the dance floor like his older brother Chad.  Vince sighed in embarrassment remembering how Chad was a regular Steve Urkel on the dance floor.

Renee faced Vince and took his sweaty hands.  Her eyebrows rose up in surprise.  She toyed with him, "I....a...thought you were ready for me...it looks like your hands aren't."  She began to snicker.

Vince maintained his cool attitude.  "Oh, I'm ready...let's start it."  

Spinelli cocked an eyebrow and looked at T.J. puzzled, "What's gonna happen Teej?"

T.J. knew what was going to occur and he just casually answered, "You'll see Spin."  Spinelli just raised her shoulders and eagerly looked back at Renee and Vince.  The five from the gang and students near Renee and Vince were anxiously looking forward to what Renee and Vince would do.  Vince and Renee slowly held each others hands and danced slowly. Renee gave another silly face to Vince, but this time to 'break the ice.' The deejay played the next song...

_"You're my love, you're my sweetest thing_

_ Don't shy away, don't shy away_

_ Every night makes me hate the days_

_ Can't get enough of your love..."_

Vince and Renee both stopped in their tracks hearing the song while the beats rushed on.  It was the farthest thing from their minds that the song being played would be a love song.  They both laughed and looked at the ground in shyness.  Vince looked up at Renee and joked, "Nothing more than a dance right?"

Renee tilted her head back and forth humorously and remarked, "Duh!  Of course!"

_"Am I wrong, am I so unkind_

_ Show me the way, don't turn away_

_ I can't hide all these thoughts in my mind_

_ Every moment I was thinking of you..."_

(Lyrics from Gina G. "Ooh Aah... Just A Little Bit")

Throughout the song, to both of their surprises, they danced amazing well together.  The gang and the students nearby just stood there blown away by how they seemed to dance almost flawlessly well together, but actually there were some times where they either misstepped or walked on each other's foot.  The crowd around them did not notice them because Vince and Renee danced so quickly together.  By the end of the song, Vince and Renee were exhausted.

Renee complimented Vince, "You're really good.  I never thought I would have to keep up with you."

Vince sighed and rolled his eyes from Renee's flattering.  He pointed out to Renee though, "Yeah, but you were doing all those cool, fast dance moves!"  Vince and Renee were both about to meet up with the rest of the gang when Renee just froze seeing a boy about 15 feet behind them.  Vince was halfway toward the gang when he turned around and looked at Renee.  Renee couldn't blink because she was in such shock seeing this boy....it was like as if she saw a ghost.  She couldn't believe that the boy was right there!

Gretchen observed Renee's behavior and questioned, "Um...Renee what phenomena has caused you to stop facial functioning?"  Renee didn't listen to what Gretchen was saying.  Renee just stood there while she received a cold, deathly stare from the boy.

The six of the gang just looked at each other wondering what Renee was thinking.  Spinelli snapped her fingers and tried blocking Renee's view, "Hey earth to Renee!  Is there a brain in there?  Hello!"

Renee shook her head and smiled nervously to the gang.  With a shaky voice, she told them, "Guys....I'm sorry....But I got to go right now."

Gus called out, "But you were only here for about 30 minutes!"

Mikey sadly and softly asked, "Why must your presence leave us?"

T.J. suspiciously questioned, "Yeah, why do you have to leave so soon?"

Renee realized how much fun she was having and wanted to stay badly, but with one glance, at a far, toward the boy behind the gang, the happiness vanished and fear soon seeped inside her.  Renee carefully moved her eyes to the left and right to see if she could avoid meeting up with the boy.  She responded, without looking at them, "Thanks guys, but I really have to go!"  Before the gang could say anything more, she quickly ran toward the left and slouched down low to get lost in the crowds.

**********************

The Party Continues…


	4. A Party You Have To See To Believe, Pt 2

(Phew!) LOL  I'm glad you guys enjoy how I put in the songs!  I felt I was taking a big risk with it since I know songs can either hurt or help out a fanfiction story.  Thanks to "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "goofy monkey child", and "lilvickiryan" for reviewing!  It means a lot!

**Chapter 7 (Continued):  The ****Holiday**** Winter Dance**

**It's just moments after Renee leaves the gang.**

The gang felt a wave of disappointment seeing Renee leave.  Vince reacted, "Man!  This really whomps guys!"

Spinelli thought over what Renee had done for them and said, "I don't know about you guys, but she really helped me to enjoy the party a whole lot more!"  The rest of the gang agreed with Spinelli since they couldn't believe they would have so much fun dancing when they didn't know how to really begin.

Mikey's eyes bulged open when he realized something, "Guys!  I just remembered!  We didn't even tell her our names!"

The rest of the gang looked at Mikey in disbelief and loudly said, "WHAT?!?"

Mikey looked up and put his hands on his head.  He felt ashamed and began, "We were too focused with the dancing that we didn't even tell her our names!"  The gang replayed the conversation they had with Renee and closed their eyes, in shame and guilt, knowing Mikey was right.

"You're right Mikey." said T.J. softly.  The gang looked at T.J. when a moment of silence between them was broken.  T.J. focused on the wall of the gymnasium, but his mind was somewhere else...thinking about who Renee was.  T.J. slowly continued, "Is there even a Renee that goes to Third Street?"

The gang tried to think hard over who Renee was but Ashley A deliberately bumped into Spinelli to get her attention.  "Hey watch it!"  Spinelli reacted and turned around, "What's your problem clown painted Barbie?"

Ashley A and the other Ashleys were right beside Spinelli, they were looking at her condescendingly.  Ashley A looked up at Spinelli with a haughty attitude, "That's typical!  Just like standing around there and not even dancing, you couldn't even dance to save your life!"

"WHAT?!?" Spinelli angrily yelled but the music drowned out the loudness of her shouting.

"Yeah just totally look at your boots!" Ashley Q snottily replied, "And wearing them on a dance floor!   Honestly!"

The Ashleys giggled and squealed, "Scandalous!"

Spinelli's competitive spirit surged back into her and there was no way she was going to back away.  The Ashleys walked 10 feet away from Spinelli and started to dance yet they kept on eye on Spinelli hoping to get a hilarious kick out of seeing Spinelli make a fool of herself.

Ashley B giggled with anticipation, "This is gonna like be totally hilarious!"

Spinelli looked bitterly at the Ashleys, her right eye lid started to twitch in frustration, and her fist clenched up.  She turned around and faced T.J. while the others just took a few steps back knowing that Spinelli was not to be messed with when she was angry.  The others stared at her cautiously wondering what insane thing Spinelli was going to do next.  T.J. gulped feeling both nervous and frightened seeing the burning wrath in Spinelli's eyes.  Spinelli, without asking, just grabbed T.J.'s hands and looked directly at him.  She calmly and casually said, "Let's dance and show 'em what we know Teej!"

T.J. was out of it for a few seconds and his eyes bulged out with surprise.  He couldn't believe that Spinelli wanted to dance remembering how much she resisted it more than 30 minutes ago before Renee came.  His senses came back and he stuttered thinking about how much they knew about dancing, "But...Spinelli we just know the basics!  We don't know how to even dance together!"

Spinelli boldly dismissed it, "Hey I saw Renee and Vince dance!  It shouldn't be that hard."  T.J. took a slow, deep-breath feeling that they were going to make fools of themselves because he knew that neither one of them knew how to dance as a couple.  They had always teased about couples dancing, in the past, being a mushy-gushy grownup love thing especially seeing their parents dance together.

Spinelli was rehearsing the dance moves she saw Renee do with Vince.  She tried to pace herself, thinking, '1...2....3....' but without warning she stepped on to T.J.'s left foot.

"Ahhh!  Spinelli!" T.J. hollered, "Man!  What kind of boot is that?  My toes feel like they've been crushed!"  T.J. was trying to lessen the pain, by taking his right foot and gently rubbing it onto the left toes.  The top white portion of T.J.'s red left sneaker had a slight, but still visible depression of where Spinelli's boot was.

Spinelli was too determined to impress and beat the Ashleys.  Spinelli snapped, "C'mon Teej!  You need to focus!"  The deejay began to play another song and Spinelli and T.J. looked to the deejay at their side.

_"Another night, another dream, but always you_

_ It's like a vision of love that seems to be true_

_ Another night, another dream, but always you_

_ In the night, I dream of love so true..."_

Spinelli quickly glanced at the Ashleys like a ruthless tiger.  She looked back at T.J. and demanded, "C'mon Teej!  Let's start this!"  

T.J. was completely clueless on where to begin; he felt stumped like Gretchen had left him one of her inventions to watch over and he had no idea how it worked, much less how to maintain it.  T.J. took his baseball cap off and wiped his forehead and put the cap back on.  T.J. looked at Spinelli seriously with his baby blue eyes and asked, "Are you sure Spinelli you wanna go through with it?"

Spinelli looked deeper into T.J.'s eyes and annoyingly responded, "Duh! Yeah!"  She grabbed T.J. closer and his eyes immediately bulged out, in surprise that she did not notice how forward and close she was.  The others from the gang, were surprised as well, and looked at each other excepting someone between them to know what was happening with Spinelli.  She sighed harshly feeling irritated that T.J. didn't understand how badly she wanted to beat the Ashleys.

_"Just another night, another vision of love_

_ You feel joy, you feel pain, cause nothing will be the same_

_ Just another night, is all that it takes,_

_ to understand the difference between lovers and fakes..."_

T.J. and Spinelli were dancing pretty badly on the dance floor.  They were stepping on each other toes, taking the wrong steps, and they were not synchronized with each other.  Vince slapped his hand on his forehead and looked down on the floor in embarrassment.  Mikey, Gus, and Gretchen gave strange looks to the two dancing wondering if they were still going to try to continue.  T.J. would slightly shake a little whenever Spinelli stepped on his shoes, but he tried to maintain an optimistic attitude with a nervous smile knowing that it wasn't going well at all.

Spinelli was tensed up in anger that things were not working out and was about to speak when she remembered what Renee had told her.  It replayed in her mind, 'Now first listen to the beat and just sway with it.....'   Spinelli had been too preoccupied and focused on beating the Ashleys rather than the dancing; she gave up her way and gradually listened to the song.

_"So baby, I talk, I talk, I talk to you_

_ In the night in your dream, of love so true_

_ I talk, I talk, I talk to you_

_ In the night in your dream, of love so true..."_

Spinelli listened mindlessly into the lyrics of the song.  Her eyes slowly moved from side to side to assess her situation, her location, her feelings...   She became more and more 'freaked out' seeing what was before her.  The wave of fear came like the anticipation of a tidal wave; she could feel it build and grow inside of her as her heart rate accelerated.  It was a feeling of deja vu for her since she had dreamed something like this before.  She kept on taking several glances of her body, her friends, and then T.J. who was looking worried at her.  (T.J. was trying to determine what made Spinelli to freeze up.)  Her mind blanked out seeing how close she was dancing with T.J. and she quickly let go of his hands and took a few steps back.  She tried to think back on how she came to the dance floor and how she could have danced so closely with T.J....

_"In the night, in my dreams_

_ I'm in love with you, cause you talk to me like lovers do_

_ I feel joy I feel pain, cause it's still the same_

_ When the night is gone I'll be alone..."_

(Lyrics from Real McCoy "Another Night")__

Spinelli eyes became wider and her body temperature rose in embarrassment on how she danced with T.J.  She quickly ran off the dance floor and rushed between the crowds of students.  The other five of the gang just looked at each other wondering what happened to Spinelli.  They couldn't understand how, in a few seconds, Spinelli could become aggressive and then suddenly scared.  The gang observed that she ran into the girls' restroom and, after a minute or two, Gretchen knew she was the one to speak with Spinelli.

Gretchen slowly and concerned walked toward the girls' restroom, but before she could enter the Ashleys cut in front of her.

Ashley Q put her hand in Gretchen's face to stop Gretchen from entering, "Like sorry!  We Ashleys have to powder and pamper up and no other girl is gonna be in the restrooms while we are busy using it."

Gretchen rolled her eyes in frustration, "Look here Ashleys!"  Gretchen thought about how Spinelli was still inside, but she did not want to let them know it; out of fear, the Ashleys would enjoy Spinelli's bad situation.  "I have to go to the bathroom!"  Gretchen started jumping back and forth as if it was an emergency. "....really bad!"

Ashley B snapped, "Well too bad! It's not, like, our fault you are not smart enough to predict your own bladder content!"

Meanwhile, Spinelli was sitting on one of the toilet seats in a closed, locked stall.  She could still hear the crowds and the music in the background, outside of the bathroom.  She needed to take a break from the party and know where she was going....in her life.  She was thinking deeply over how she was feeling and behaving for the past few weeks....the dreams, avoiding T.J.'s emotions, and her own crush about him.  It was a feeling of openness, uncertainty, and fear about letting her guard down to the emotions of a crush and her being a tough girl made it all the more difficult to be emotionally unguarded.  She looked around the stall and sighed over her surroundings.  She dully commented, "Why do I seem to think more clearly in here than anywhere else?"  She began to hear another song being played back at the gymnasium...

_"La da da ddee da da da da..._

_ Be my lover, wanna be my lover_

_ Looking back on all the time we spent together_

_ You oughta know by now_

_ If you wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover..."_

Spinelli glanced up and looked around the walls of the stall and just sighed.  She couldn't believe another love song was being played and she believed that fate seemed to be teasing her about her situation.  She was about to get ready to leave the stall and head back to the gang when she heard...

"Like I can't believe that Gretchen was so totally rude to us!" Ashley Q said checking her hair.  Spinelli froze hearing the Ashleys arrive and quickly, but silently stood on the toilet seat.  She crouched down on the toilet seat so that the Ashleys would not see her legs down below the stall door.

The Ashleys were beginning to fix up their hair and make up in the bathroom mirror. "Yeah...she was so totally bluffing about going badly.  Talk about annoying...she was such a mosquito!", commented Ashley B.  The Ashleys began to hum to the music.

_"Go ahead and take your time, boy you gotta feel secure_

_ Before I make you mine, baby, you have to be sure_

_ You wanna be my lover_

_ Wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover..."_

"Uh huh, those guys have to be really sure if they can handle an Ashley!"  Ashley T said teasingly while looking toward her fellow Ashleys.

They all giggled and squealed, "Scandalous!"  Ashley A was sensing that the four of them were not alone and slowly turned to face the bathroom stalls while the rest of them were joking and playing with their make up.

Ashley Q noticed Ashley A wasn't participating in their discussion and questioned, "Ashley A!  You look like as if you know someone is going to tamper your walk-in closet.  Like what's wrong?"

_"La da da dee da da da da..._

_ A ha ye heyee, wanna be my lover..._

_ I hear what you say, I see what you do_

_ I know everything I need to know about you_

_ And I want you to know that it's telling me_

_ You wanna be my lover?"_

(Lyrics from La Bouche "Be My Lover")

Ashley A put a finger to her lips to signal to the others to remain quiet.  The only sounds were the songs being played at the party, in the background, and the buzzing sound of the florescent lights.  The 3 Ashleys looked at Ashley A strangely wondering what she was doing as she was listening to each stall individually.  She crept up to the stall Spinelli was in and instantly opened it.  Spinelli, in shock, couldn't believe Ashley A found her and she lost her balance but quickly regained it by leaning on the walls of the stall.

Ashley A smiled smugly while the other 3 hysterically screamed, "Scandalous!"

Spinelli was in a loss of words.  She was brushing herself off and began, "How....how did you know I was there?  I didn't even make a peep!"

Ashley A went back to face the bathroom mirror.  She looked at Spinelli through the reflection and gave a cocky look saying, "An Ashley knows when another Ashley is nearby."  The other 3 continued to snicker and giggle.  Spinelli looked up in embarrassment and sluggishly walked back toward the entrance of the bathroom.  Spinelli didn't feel ready to go back out yet but being anywhere else than with the Ashleys was far better.  Ashley A glanced to see Spinelli at the corner of her eye and intrusively asked, "Like can't deal with T.J. again, huh?"

Spinelli immediately turned around in disbelief and defensively yelled, "I can deal with T.J.!  Thank you very much!"

Ashley B entered in saying, "Uh huh...like whatever Spinelli.  Like keep telling yourself that."

Ashley Q butted in before Spinelli could get a word in, "So how are you gonna deal with T.J.?"

Spinelli snapped, "It's none of your business!"  She looked at the Ashleys strangely to determine what they were implying.  She harshly and curiously asked, "What's your problem?  Why do you keep mentioning him?"

Ashley A teasingly replied, "Like c'mon Spinelli, it's so obvious that you have something for T.J.   What it is....is like totally beyond me!"  The other Ashleys sighed rudely in agreement.  They couldn't understand how any girl could like T.J. with him always getting in trouble, having a messy appearance, and pranking them.

Spinelli raised her voice, "Something for T.J.?!?  Now I know all that perfume has gone to all of your heads!"  Spinelli knew that the Ashleys were right and she felt that they were cornering her emotionally and that they could see right through to her.

Ashley B pressured Spinelli saying, "Like whatever Spinelli!  You can't even look at T.J. without feeling uncomfortable.  You can't look at him in the classroom, at the playground, and just now you totally ran away from him!"

Spinelli was about to yell out, but Ashley T spoke as they were beginning to walk out of the restroom, "Like you can lie to yourself all you want!  But sooner or later you gonna have to deal with it!"

The Ashleys walked out leaving Spinelli with her and her thoughts as the holiday party continued outside the restroom.  She faced the mirror and looked at herself....she just stared into the mirror, into the dark black pupils of her eyes.  She knew deep inside that the Ashleys were right about everything, as much as she didn't want to admit it.  She sighed thinking how ironic that the Ashleys knew more about her than any of her friends did.  She walked back to her stall, locked it, and sat there thinking....and thinking...

Back at the party, Renee got her coat and was trying ever so hard to not be noticed as she tried to exit the gymnasium doors (that led to the playground outside.)  She looked to her left and right sides constantly like a burglar would and slowly crept to the doors like a rat.  She tried to appear normal walking out of the doors, but carefully closed them behind her.  Then, they closed.....CLICK!  Renee felt a rush a relief and her heart could beat normally again since she was able to avoid seeing the boy that caused her to panic and leave the gang.  She looked at the starlit night and smiled to herself thinking that even though she spent about 50 minutes at the holiday dance, she was able to at least keep her mind deviated....that at least her mind wasn't worried and frightened until the boy showed up.  She casually went down the stairs and walked toward the sidewalk back home.  The cold night was silent except for sounds of her breath and her walking, in which, the cracking of ice and mushy sounds of slush would come now and then.  Renee looked around herself and was even more relieved that no one was outside to spot her walking back home; otherwise a teacher would have forced her to wait for her parents back inside the school.  That relief of her being alone would instantly change...

As Renee pressed on though the cold temperature and biting winds, she felt someone grab her shoulder from the back.  The hairs on her neck stood on end and before she could scream out, the boy she was so terrified about earlier put his hand over her mouth to silence her.  She knew exactly who he was and her eyes bulged out...it was too surreal for her.  The boy was an African American, 11 year old who was a tall as Gretchen.  He wore 'ghetto-style' clothes that included baggy dark black jeans, an oversized red sports shirt, and a silver chain around his neck.  He put a finger to his lips, signaling for Renee to be quiet.

She started to breathe quieter but was still terrified.  She had confronted the boy who had just now reopened the scar of her past.  She gulped and nervously tried to appear calm saying, "What are....you doing here Jamal?!?"

The boy sarcastically answered, "I could ask you the same question."  He took another look at Renee's clothes and commented, "Uh huh.  You are a piece of work."

She looked down on the ground and was too scared to meet up to see his eyes.  She asked, like a whimpering puppy, "What do you want from me?"

Jamal took Renee's left arm and began squeezing it hard.  He then fiercely pushed Renee toward the fence where she made the entire side of the fence to rattle.  The vibrations of the blow made the fence slam against her head and back reminding her that this wasn't a nightmare...it was really happening.  He looked at her with burning anger and hissed, "You know exactly why I'm here!  You just left me...you thought that it was the end?!?  You are gonna help me one way or the other!"

Jamal noticed Coach Kluge walking down the sidewalk and quickly looked back at the girl.  Jamal continued, "You can bet that I'll be back."  Jamal ran down the street before Coach Kluge could catch up with him.  Renee darted into a different direction before Coach Kluge could catch up with her also because she knew that she was supposed to stay inside.  Her pulse quickened and she became more unbalanced as she was trying to balance herself on the slick ice streets and sidewalks.  She would slip a little bit now and then, but she just wanted to keep running and running...   As she continued running she felt small and weak all over again, and the cold air pierced inside of her chest.  She never felt so alone and vulnerable...her emotions made her physically susceptible to whatever the weather threw against her.  Ever since she was here she tried to avoid her past and run away from it, but now she saw it literally face to face. 

**************************

To Be Continued…


	5. Ironic Twists All Around

Thanks to "SammyKay", "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "lilvickiryan", and "Levioooosaaaa52" for reviewing!  I really appreciate it!  As for "lilvickiryan" 's question, about how I make the chapters so long?  (I noticed you asked it earlier also…)  I try to make the scenes of the story REALLY descriptive so that you can almost visualize or imagine the character's surroundings and emotions as if you were there.  You'll notice that about one-forth of the content is actually dialogue!  The songs I added heighten the experience because sometimes words don't explain some emotions or feelings well like songs do.

**Chapter 8:  Silence Hides Secrets**

**Location:  At ****Third****Street****School****, next Monday and school is about to start**

It's in the low 40s and the sky is clear with not a single cloud.  The gang reluctantly and disappointingly headed toward school when they hoped and wished all throughout last night that the huge snow storm would hit Third Street and not miss it as all the weathercasters predicted this morning.  The gang was heading toward the front of the school.  They took one slow step at a time thinking of what could have been a great snow day.

Spinelli complained, "I can't believe it!  A snow storm that had to miss Third Street!"

T.J. disappointingly added, "Yeah...it's too bad....we could of had a snow day and stay home..."

Gus questioned Gretchen one last time, hoping that miraculously a snow storm would appear in less than twenty minutes.  Gus rushed saying, "Are you sure Gretch?  What about right now?  Maybe your connection isn't working right."

Gretchen silently answered, "Sorry Gus.  Galileo has been keeping track of the humidity, pressure, precipitation, and temperatures constantly and he has been gathering data from a 500 mile radius...but I'm sad to report that there is nothing in sight."

The gang and Ms. Finster's class silently moaned and groaned having to come inside the classroom and waited for Ms. Finster to show up.

Vince commented, "Man, I just hope this day ends fast."

Ms. Finster, out of the blue, cheerfully and bubbly said, "Good morning class and isn't it such a beautiful day!  And with all of your wonderful sunny faces here to make it better!"  (Imagine Ms. Finster talking sweetly just like in the episode "To Finster With Love.")  The class was dumbfounded and just looked at each other wondering what happened to the crabby Ms. Finster they used to know.

T.J. nervously raised his hand and asked, "Uh...Ms. Finster, is something wrong?  Did we do something wrong?  Um....are things all right?"

Ms. Finster giggled like a small girl.  She twirled around like a ballerina and at the end of it made a 'curtsying' sit on her chair.

Spinelli whispered to the gang, "She really does creep me out when she acts like that."

Gretchen cautiously questioned, "Did something happen last weekend Ms. Finster?"

Ms. Finster bashfully giggled and said, "Oh you sweet little darlings...he he he... I just had the most wonderful date with Hank.  I know we couldn't see each other during school hours, but I had to see that fine gentleman once more...just once more..."  Ms. Finster took a deep sigh and was lost in her romantic daydreams.  The class all looked at each other again wondering what to think of that response.

Vince quietly spoke to Gretchen, "Hey Gretch...when do you think Ms. Finster will be 'off' Cloud Nine?"

Gretchen looked at her digital watch and answered silently, "In about a few hours..."

Ms. Finster looked at Vince and Gretchen from the corner of her eye and immediately became the cruel, snappy teacher she once was and yelled, "LaSalle and Grundler I suggest you shut up now or do so during a detention!  You little brats think that just because my personal life has changed, it has to affect my work?  HA!  Hogwash I say!  And don't get any smart ideas Detweiler about trying to break me down.....huh!"  Ms. Finster groaned getting up and took out handouts for a social studies assignment and gave it to the students in the front row for them to pass it out.

Gretchen mouthed the words to Vince, and Vince understood her, when she corrected herself, "Make that a few seconds...."

At the first Recess of the day, the gang left outside to play and Stacey was still staying inside Mr. Johnson's classroom.  Mr. Johnson did not mind Stacey in his classroom and continued his work on his desk.  Stacey looked outside from her student desk and just gazed mindlessly into the kids of the playground having fun with each other.  She just looked on and on...wondering what was it like to have fun with other kids.  5, 10, 15 minutes would pass and she sighed thinking that being a kid was impossible because of after everything she experienced, even though she was only 10 years old.  She felt the cold shiver of solitude hearing only the wall clock tick, Mr. Johnson writing, or someone passing down the hallways.  But something broke her train of thought...

"Mr. Johnson, may I go to the bathroom please?" Stacey said softly.  She looked down on the ground wondering if Mr. Johnson would say something harsh.

Mr. Johnson was too busy grading papers and carelessly responded, "Okay...go head just don't take forever, okay?"  He continued to shuffle student papers around trying to organize everything.

Stacey got up from her desk and slowly opened and closed the door behind her.  She looked on either side of the hallway and not a single student was there.  She never knew how big and lonesome the hallways were as the hallways echoed her walking...or maybe it was herself that was so lonesome.  She went into the girls' restroom and when she was done and came out she saw Ashley T at the drinking fountain, but Ashley T wasn't drinking from it.

"Are you drinking from the fountain?" Stacey said in a confused tone of voice.

Ashley T snapped, "Like...whatever!  Like I'm going to drink from tap...huh!"  Ashley T's arms were crossed and she was leaning against the wall.

Stacey listened in closely to Ashley T's voice and asked, "What did you say?"  Ashley T's voice sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Like I told you...I would never drink from the fountain!  I always have the finest bottled water on hand.  I wish those other Ashleys would be here by now." Ashley T remarked harshly.

Stacey's eyes bulged out and it was coming together, the voice and Ashley T's appearance.  Stacey was becoming more suspicious and she slowly inhaled, "A...what's your name?"

Ashley T stood back away from her and looked at her strangely.  Ashley T sarcastically said, "You don't know who I am? Ha!  YOU DON'T KNOW who I am?  I'm Ashley Tomassian, duh!  Like it's so obvious!  For being a new girl around here, you totally better start getting your act together!"

Stacey stood stiff and tried blinking several times trying to actually believe it.  She was listening to Ashley T's every word and slowly questioned, "Does your father own Tomassian Omnimedia?"

Ashley T casually remarked, "Yeah, that's my dad's business.  When are those girls showing up?"  Ashley T was checking her nails and her manicure work done just last night.

Stacey couldn't believe that the girl she never thought she would see again was there in front of her.  Her memories from two summers ago flashbacked in her mind and she became instantly enraged reliving those emotions.  Her right eye started to twitch and her hands squeezed so tightly that her knuckles were appearing white.  In one explosive emotion, she pushed Ashley T down on the floor and started pulling her hair.

Ashley T screamed and shrieked, "LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU UGLY LITTLE....ACK!"   Stacey was pulling Ashley T's hair even harder and Ashley T was lying on the floor trying to hold onto her hair at the same time since she just had her hair professionally done.

Stacey was half upset and half sadden by thinking over what happened when she last saw her.  Stacey yelled, "How could you and your father do that to my family?  You almost destroyed my father's business you spoiled brat!  Take your nappy hair self and weave somewhere else!"

Ashley T did not really care about what Stacey said about her father's business but when Stacey attacked her style...it struck a chord of bitter anger deep inside Ashley T.  Ashley T angrily shouted back, "Nappy Hair?!?  Ohh, look at yourself ghetto queen, and your butt ugly style of clothes!!"

The two were deeply involved in the catfight.  Ashley T tried ripping off the sleeves of Stacey's sweatshirt while Stacey tried ripping off Ashley T's hair.  They both started screaming and both lost their balance and both knocked themselves into the lockers that lined the hallway.

Stacey shouted and sneered back, "Oh, I haven't gone ghetto on you yet, girl!"

They both collapsed on the floor and Stacey finally was able to rip off some of Ashley T's hair.  Stacey was on top of Ashley T, and when some of Ashley T's hair was pulled off...she shrieked and it echoed in the hallway.  Ashley T ripped part of Stacey's left sleeve and, like a jaguar, took her nails and scratched Stacey's right cheek.  Stacey's adrenaline was running high when Ashley T's acrylic hard nails tore into Stacey's skin.  Ashley T left four scratch marks from her hand and Stacey's cheek was bleeding slightly.  They continued to scream and holler at each other like animals as the catfight continued.

A crowd of students started to gather from the loud noises.  Hustler Kid took advantage of the scene, he quickly spoke, "Do I have any bets on the new girl or Ashley T?  Any bets ladies and gentlemen before Ms. Finster comes?  Going once..."

Meanwhile back on the hallway floor, Ashley T grunted, "Like you psycho witch what's wrong with you?!?"

Stacey vented out, "You don't remember back at Detroit...at the Renaissance Center? AFTER THAT MEETING?!?"

Hustler Kid looked around for anymore potential bidders, "Going twice....   Everyone place your bets in...last call boys and girls..."

Ashley T sneered back at Stacey, "Like what are you totally saying?"

Stacey was boiling over and ripped out even more of Ashley T's hair.  Stacey grinded her teeth and furiously yelled, "HOW YOU LEFT the place laughing at my family and I after WHAT YOU DID to my dad's business?!?"

Before Hustler Kid could speak, Ms. Finster came out of nowhere and whispered, "Gone..." finishing Hustler Kid's speech.  There was a gasping silence from the students when Ms. Finster arrived.  She then took a deep breath and yelled out, "ENOUGH OF THIS CATFIGHT!"  She got in between the two enraged girls and pushed them aside.  Ms. Finster complained, "I haven't seen this wild of a fight since one of my gal pals thought another was stealing her prune flavored Metamucil!"

Ashley T cried out, "Ms. Finster, Ms. Finster!  That ugh!  Like grotesque girl just fought me!  Like totally out of nowhere!  And just look!  She ripped off parts of my hair!"

Stacey sighed deeply and looked back and forth knowing that she did start the fight in the first place.  Stacey could only answer back, "She doesn't know what she's saying!"  Ms. Finster looked at Stacey's cheek for some time and Stacey noticed Ms. Finster's behavior.  Stacey put her hand on her cheek and her face could feel the warmth of blood rushing in to heal her wound.  She took her hand away from her cheek and looked at it, and felt the blood on her fingertips.  Stacey angrily called out, "Oh this is great!  Just great!"  

Ashley T screamed and cut off Stacey saying, "Ewww!  Like did you get blood on me and my dress?!?  All your nasty blood on me!"

Stacey barked back, "Hey honey it's an improvement from what I'm seeing!"

Ashley T snobbishly added, "Show's what little taste you have!"

The two girls rushed toward each other to try to continue their catfight, both of them wanting to rip the other to shreds mercilessly, but Ms. Finster prevented them and grabbed both of them with either hand.  She ferociously said, "Enough girls!  Enough!  Both of you are getting a detention....and a long one at that!  But before I do...I have to take you to Nurse Kramer....dang blasted feisty animals!"  Ms. Finster dragged the reluctant girls with her on either hand as the girls squinted at each other with bitter animosity.  They looked at each other knowing that this wasn't the end of their 'small' quarrel.  The crowd of kids that were left behind just stared at the three walking down the hallway wondering what the fight was all about, especially since Stacey and Ashley T were the most silent students in Third Street.

**Chapter 9:  The Power of Snow**

**Location:  At ****Third****Street****School****, Ms. Finster's classroom, it's just before second recess on the same day**

Ms. Finster was lecturing about the water cycle and she noticed T.J. daydreaming about outside.  T.J. as were most of the kids in her classroom was enchanted by the snow falling outside.  Miraculously, somehow, despite all predictions it was snowing!  The kids of the classroom were excited for the second recess to begin since snow was a rarity for Third Street in Arkansas.  T.J. was thinking back to all of the wonderful memories last Christmas on somehow it miraculously snowed also.  He thought about the snow fight he and the gang had after the Christmas play and all of their crazy fun time adventures; building snowmen, making a snow fortress, tasting the fresh, cool fallen snow.  He imagined the taste of the snow on his lips and tongue as he was mesmerized by the sight before him.  He continued to dreamily smile away at the serene winter wonderland outside; it was a beautiful site...the cherished playground decorated in a fluffy, pure white. 

Ms. Finster became irritated seeing how the kids were distracted by the snow fall and so she instantly closed the window blinds.  The class moaned and went, "Awww..."  T.J.'s daydreaming was sharply and rudely cut off from him as he began focusing back on Ms. Finster.

Ms. Finster roared, "You little rapscallions!  This is important!  I'm teaching you little malcontents on how it does snow or rain!"  She took a deep sigh and knew it was kind of pointless because she knew how rare it was also to have snow fall at Third Street.  She received a phone call from the class phone and after a few minutes went back to the blackboard to continue her lecturing.

The bell rung and broke the gloomy spirits of the students.  The students sprung up from their seats and were filled with jubilation about the fun that was in store for them outside.  Yet before the students could slam the door open, Ms. Finster delicately but yet mischievously began, as she was sitting in her chair, "Uh...children...where do you think all of you are going?"

Spinelli answered for the class, "Why outside of course!  I mean just look at it!"

Ms. Finster craftily replied, "I don't think so...."

Vince discontented, with Ms. Finster's reply, questioned, "Why is that?"

Ms. Finster was tapping on her desk with her nails and looked up trying to appear innocent, but crabbily answered, "I don't know...maybe because THERE'S A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE?!?"

T.J. took charge of the discussion and protested, "So!  It doesn't mean we can't enjoy the snow outside."  The students of the classroom were becoming frustrated with Ms. Finster's behavior since they were all eagerly anticipating to play outside and enjoy every second of the rare snowfall.

Ms. Finster chuckled, "Oh! Oh! Oh!  Yes it does!  It's a school policy that whenever there is blizzard outside, students are prohibited from playing outside.  Otherwise, we, the school, would be responsible for any complications you little hooligans would get.  You know like hypothermia what have you..."  She walked back to the windows and pulled on the cord and the blinds snapped back open.  The windows revealed an unbelievable sight!  The gentle, playful snowfall of ten minutes ago had turned into harsh, brutal torrential blizzard!  The wind was howling at 40 MPH and the class couldn't see anything beyond Old Rusty on the playground because the heavy snow had "whited out" the scenery.  The snow was accumulating fast and Hank couldn't keep up with it as the snow piled on inches upon inches!  The playground had turned into an unforgiving place of deep bone-penetrating cold, seeping wetness, and breath-robbing winds.  The class just stood there... dumbfounded... speechless...

Mikey shook his head back and forth, trying to make sense of it all.  He cried out, "Why?!  OH WHY?!?  How could this have happened?  Such a cruel trick dear mother nature has pulled on us!"

Gretchen whipped out her handheld computer and hurriedly asked Galileo, "Galileo!  What happened?!?  I thought you said there would be consistent light snowfall throughout the day!"

Galileo apologized, "I'm sorry Gretchen, but as you know weather can be quite unpredictable!  In fact, I'm just as shock as you are!"

Vince whined, "Aw man!  I mean snow rarely comes here at all...and now this!?!"  The class began to become nervous and disappointed about the realization that they were not going outside to enjoy recess.

Ms. Finster tried to alleviate the concerns and complaints of the class, "All right hoodlums!  All right!  Just because you can't go outside doesn't mean that we can't enjoy recess..."

Gus, confused, asked, "What do you mean Ms. Finster?"

Ms. Finster ecstatically proposed, "Well I have some great games and songs to play!"

Gus became soon suspicious of Ms. Finster's attitude.  He carefully asked, "Uh...what exactly Ms. Finster?"

Ms. Finster sneakily replied, "You'll see Griswald....now everyone push your desks to the back...it's time I teach you animals how to dance!"

As the class pushed their student desks to the back of the classroom, Spinelli whispered to T.J., "Hey Teej, you think she's gonna teach the class how she did those awesome moves back at the Holiday Dance?"

T.J. clueless as with the rest of the class, could only say, "We'll see Spin..."

Ms. Finster plugged in the CD-tape cassette-record player 'all in one player' and placed it on her desk.  She played a song on the record player only Gus would infamously remember.  Ms. Finster passed the lyrics of the song to the class (little did they know it was slightly changed.)

Gus sighed in disappointment, "Not this song....again..."

Randall cheered, "All right Ms. Finster this is extra moist!"

Spinelli muttered to herself, while looking up at the ceiling, "This is extra...lame..."  Spinelli received the lyrics and started snickering as with the rest of class, seeing the change, only Randall didn't have the 'modified' lyrics.

Ms. Finster yelled, "Now sing with me you brats!"

The song began with a 1950s style beat and Ms. Finster sang with a scratchy voice, "Ahoy there sailors, can you do the otter dance?  First you take your right flipper and you slap it on your pants!"  (Remember "The Great State Fair" episode.)  The class reluctantly but joked singing, "...and you slap it on your _ass_!"

Ms. Finster didn't hear it at first, slowly agreeing, "Yes...you slap it on your a-- WHAT THE HECK?!?  Slap it on your ass?!?  Who told you 'to slap it on your ass'?!?"

They bellowed and laughed uncontrollably as their stomachs started hurting from the laughter; even Randall couldn't control himself.

Ms. Finster shut herself up realizing she was saying a 'naughty' word, she angrily yelled at T.J. saying, "Detweiler!  I should have known you would do this!"

T.J. was innocent actually and he laughed so hard but tried to be serious, "But ma'am...HA HA!  I swear it wasn't me....but I think I've heard some say hanky panky begins with a spanky?!?  HA HA!"  T.J. was somewhat unsure about what he was saying with 'hanky panky' and what it meant...being only 10 years old.

Ms. Finster cut off T.J., "Detweiler!  Hanky Panky business?!?  You must wash your mouth with soap young man."  The class erupted into laughter all over again and Ms. Finster sensed somehow that it wasn't him.  She was discontent and mumbled, "Little rats!  I'll find out whoever it was..."  She roared, "Now class back to the real song!"  She snatched all of the lyric sheets from the students and threw them in the garbage.

Ms. Finster continued the agony, "Then you take your left flipper and you catch a little fish.  Then you take your little tail and you swish, swish, swish!"  Ms. Finster put her iron hand on the record and stopped the music dead cold.  The record made a harsh 'rapping' sound and only Randall stopped shaking his butt (none of the other kids in the class were dancing) during the 'swish, swish, swish.'  Ms. Finster authoritatively said, "Why aren't you little whippersnappers dancing to the otter dance?  Everyone loves it!"  The class was calming down from their laughter but a few were snickering remembering it.

Vince cockily replied, "You can't be serious Ms. Finster?!"

Ashley A added, "Yeah I mean the Otter Dance...like get real..."

Ms. Finster evilly grinned, softly saying, "Try me..."

T.J. politely raised his hand, and slightly giggled, and asked, "Uh...Ms. Finster can I sit out for this dance?"  He tried to entice Ms. Finster to approve of it by promising, "I'll just sit quiet at my desk..."

Ms. Finster permitted T.J. and his gang to be excused from the dancing and grumbled, "Fine Detweiler....just sit on the desks until recess is over and then we'll get back to teaching."  To Ms. Finster's surprise, everyone in the class except for Randall went back to their desks and sat on them.

Ms. Finster taken back by how many students left the front of the classroom, complained, "Fine you little malcontents don't want to enjoy the music...I'll just have to play my own favorite music then..."

Randall excitedly and impatiently began, "Oh boy Ms. Finster!  Can I play a song from my CD?"

Ms. Finster allowed Randall to use the 'all-in-one' player and set it to play the first track.  Randall called out to the class, "C'mon everyone lets Macarena!"

The class, shocked out of their minds, sputtered out, "WHAT?!?"

Ashley B whined, "That was soooo 1996...like I wouldn't be caught dead dancing to that..."

Ms. Finster, satisfied by Randall's selection, complimented, "Good song Randall!  Now we'll really be shakin' it!"

Randall added, with his eyes bulged out in anticipation, "But this is a Macarena Christmas version! Let's Macarena guys!"

The rest of the class sighed and looked around the classroom.  Spinelli looked at the gang half-bored and half-tired, and commented, "Guys, it looks like its gonna be a long recess...and we're stuck seeing Randall and Ms. Finster _shakin__' it_.  Oh boy...."  The class' eyes wondered off toward outside as they sank in deeper disappointment...as the mind addictive beat ("Macarena Christmas (Joy Mix)" by Los Del Rio) kept playing on and on reminding the class of their 'torture.'

Eventually, the second recess ended to the relief of the class.  It was the first time T.J. ever thought he would be relieved for recess to actually end.  Ms. Finster closed the blinds again to avoid the students from being distracted from the storm that was becoming worse and worse.  Ms. Finster's class was ready for the school day to end as soon as possible but just 20 minutes before school could end, Principal Prickly came on the announcements.

"Good afternoon Third Street Students...as you have noticed there has been a blizzard that has seemed to have covered the school in snow...LITERALLY!" said Principal Prickly anxiously trying to figure out a solution to this dilemma.  He continued, "Because of this...students have to remain inside the school premises until this snow storm gets weaker...that is all..."

T.J. exclaimed, "They're keeping us inside the school!  Even after it ends!?!"  The class was becoming discontent having to stay in their prison-like classroom from being bossed and humiliated by Ms. Finster.

Ms. Finster silenced the class, "Pipe down you maggots!  All of you may have to stay here after school, but you brats are under my rule!  Don't forget that!"  Gretchen raised her hand, and Ms. Finster shouted, "Yeah, what do you want Grundler?"

Gretchen brought up, "Uh...can we please open the blinds and see how bad it really is?!?"

Ms. Finster grumbled, "Fine, I'll just do that but I want all of you to stop staring at--"  Ms. Finster opened the blinds and her eyes bulged out, surprised she said, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY UNCLE ED'S DANDRUFF?!?"  The class all gasped and their eyes were transfixed at an unthinkable event.  

Despite all the efforts of Hank and the other custodians, the storm did not let up and the school was surrounded in 12 FEET OF SNOW!  The snow was packed around the school so tightly, that the class could only see through the top quarter portion of the window.  Everything below that top quarter, was covered in snow; it was like someone had pushed a great wall of snow right up against the glass of the window.  T.J. stood up on his desk to see whatever was left of the playground.  T.J. couldn't believe his eyes and the snow blanketed everything as if it wasn't there.  Only the top platform (where King Freddie's throne was) barely seemed to emerge from the snow, Old Rusty was two-thirds covered in snow, the homes appeared to have lost a 'story' or floor, and the huge trees the gang used to climb on appeared to be nothing but wide, stubby bushes.  The small hut on the top of Old Rusty appeared to be like a small solitary gazebo in the middle of an outstretched snow covered field.

The storm ruthlessly piled on more and more inches of snow that extinguished the bright sun and plunged Third Street and the neighborhood into a very dark gray, dreary mood.  The class could hear the howling of the winds topping at 50 MPH making the old foundation of the school to creak slightly from the stresses of the winds and the outside snow slowly engulfing it.  Ms. Finster and her class tried to take it all in for a couple minutes and without warning the bell rung and it was 3 PM.

Spinelli's mind clicked back on her surroundings and the bell reminded her of that.  She had enough of Ms. Finster and there was no way she wanted to continue her torment when the bell signaled her freedom for the day.  She stormed toward the classroom door and slammed it open, "That's it guys...there is no way I'm staying here!  Once the bell rings...I'm outta here!"

Gretchen tried to make Spinelli realize the severity of the issue, "But Spinelli!"

Spinelli cut Gretchen off, "Gretch....I'm leaving this joint!"

Ms. Finster snottily threatened, "Ms. Spinelli if you leave this classroom....expect big trouble...." Ms. Finster went on in an ominous tone, "And I mean...BIIIGGG trouble!"

Spinelli brushed it off and carelessly responded, "Yeah!  What a bunch of hooey!  Once the bell rings there is nothing to stop me ..."

T.J. called out for Spinelli from his desk, "But Spinelli its freezing cold outside!  Are you---" Spinelli already shut the door behind her and was stomping her feet toward the door.  Ms. Finster would have chased Spinelli down but because she had to supervise the rest of her class, she couldn't.

No one was really in the hallways since Principal Prickly advised the teachers to keep their students inside their classrooms until the storm let up....hopefully.  Spinelli approached the front double metal doors.  Spinelli was frustrated with how ironic things had turned out with the snow and she was peeved having to endure the presence of Ms. Finster and Randall.  It wasn't that Spinelli was upset with them, but staying crammed up with those two in the small classroom with that huge 'snow wall' appearance right up against the window made her feel anxious and edgy like an insane person in a tiny room of a mental asylum.  She needed to have some type of openness...

She mischievously smiled, rubbed her hands together, and then tried to open the metal doors...but they wouldn't budge.  It was like trying to push a boulder that just wouldn't move.  The several feet of snow had put so much pressure on the doors, that they held them shut.  Spinelli grunted and forced everything she had to move those doors so they could open outside.  In a moment, there was a click and when Spinelli was able to see a sliver of outside, that's when she started to panic.  The snow had found a weak point and snow rushed through the crack and caused the door to be forced wide open.  Before Spinelli could get out in time, the snow covered her completely and she felt the harsh, reality of the bitter weather.  The warm, comfort of the inside dissipated from her instantly and the cold, icy snow fell over her and even under her clothes.  Spinelli fell into shock from the sudden change in temperature and her body became all tensed up.

Back at Ms. Finster's classroom, T.J. was heading toward the classroom door to see if Spinelli already left but Ms. Finster crabbily questioned, "What are you doin' Detweiler?"

T.J. somewhat worried answered, "I wanted to see if Spinelli is okay or if she left...I mean just look at it outside."

Ms. Finster sighed, "Go ahead Detweiler but just don't leave the doorway...."

T.J. antsily looked to the left and found nothing...but when he looked to the right he couldn't believe it!  He saw, down the end of the hallway, was Spinelli curled up in the fetal position and shivering from the cold of snow.  T.J. yelled back to the class, "Guys!  Come quick!  Spinelli needs our help!"  T.J. ran as fast as he could...his heart racing...his breathing intensified and he slid down to meet up with Spinelli.  His mind almost began to panic seeing Spinelli so helpless and frail being so cold and covered from the snow.  The draft of the outside elements, from the wide open door, blasted the entire right side of his body with skin tingling cold as if someone left the door open to a huge freezer room.  He gently but quickly brushed the snow off Spinelli and from her face.

Spinelli's teeth were chattering and breathing was hard from the cold.  Her eyes were almost lifeless and T.J. couldn't see the tough-spirited fighter in them...only a helpless little girl.  She stiffly moved her head to meet T.J. and met his baby, blue eyes again.  Normally she would have been nervous to even look at them knowing how easily she could lose herself in them, but the cold dominated her mind and senses and she shivered, softly whispering, "I'm cold Teej.....I'm cold..."  She felt so weak and exhausted from the snow that completely covered her...it was as if she dived into a frozen lake.  She could see Gretchen, Ms. Finster, the gang, and the rest of her class arriving...

Gretchen hurriedly demanded, "T.J. we have to get her warmed up fast!"

Mikey screamed in horror, "Oh no!"  He scooped Spinelli up and they rushed down the hallway to take her to Nurse Kramer.

T.J. feared seeing Spinelli so weak and tried to comfort her, "Don't worry Spin!  We'll help you out!"

Spinelli still shivering, just whispered, "Huh?  Just so cold....cold...."

****************************

To Be Continued…


	6. How It Feels Being Emotionally Cripple

A special thanks to "lilvickiryan", "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "Mistress of Balmoral", and "goofy monkey child" for reviewing!  Seeing that you guys really like this, makes me really happy!

**Chapter Ten:  Surviving A Snow Day**

**Location:  At ****Third Street****'s cafeteria, around ****5 PM**

The gang was able to get Spinelli warmed up at Nurse Kramer's office before frostbite or hypothermia could set in.  Nurse Kramer had a heating lamp and was able to obtain several hair dryers to help Spinelli's clothes dry off and for her to warm up.  Hank was able to provide a portable gas heater from the basement and the room warmed up fast as if an actual fire was heating the place up.  Nurse Kramer gave Spinelli several cups of hot cocoa while she warmed up.  The process took about an hour and a half and the gang finally decided to sit around the cafeteria.  They all sat around a lunch table.

Vince questioned Spinelli, "Are you crazy or something Spinelli?!?  I mean you saw how it was....why did you leave like that?"  Vince pointed to the tall glass cafeteria windows that revealed the forbidding, mammoth size, ice walls that covered the windows except from a foot from the top of the windows.  It made leaving the school inescapable as if they were in a crevasse.

Spinelli had a blanket over her back like a shawl and had both of her hands on a mug of hot cocoa trying to absorb the heat.  She felt sheepish and in a slight withdrawn voice, "Sorry guys....I couldn't stand being in there with Finster, Randall, the Ashleys....I mean having to stay any longer there I would of gone crazy!"

Mikey seemed to speak for the gang and comforted Spinelli, "Its okay Spinelli..."

Vince empathized with Spinelli, "Yeah, just be more careful.... This is nothing we've ever seen before."

Spinelli noticed T.J. looking at her with concern next to her at her right side.  The look that gave the same warmth and affection that made her feel nervous, and she remembered just two hours ago how she had a small sample of that affection while she was feeling cold.  It was a feeling of openness that scared her and made her uncomfortable because she was against leaving any part of herself unguarded.  Spinelli leaned and scooted a little to the left where Gretchen was when T.J. wasn't noticing.

Spinelli asked, "So what's happening now?"

Gus entered into the conversation, "Well, since the storm isn't letting up...we have to stay here until it does and the city can finally clear out all this snow!"

Spinelli spit out the cocoa from her mouth and her voice jumped up, "WHAT?!?  You mean we have to stay inside school and with Finster?!?"

Gus slowly admitted, "Yeah....looks that way..."

Randall came through the cafeteria doors and saw the gang.  He arrogantly approached them and began, "You guys better get back to Ms. Finster's class!  She's expecting all of you...especially you Spinelli!  After being so stupid and everything...."

Spinelli slammed her fists on the table and shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE WORM?!?"

Randall was scared of Spinelli beating him up, but thankfully he noticed that the Lunch ladies were at the cafeteria line and could be witnesses to the fight.  Randall cockily replied, "That's right!  I mean it took Hank and 2 other janitors an hour just to close that metal door back up!  And anyways you guys have to come back to class because the school decided to serve the students dinner because of the snow!"

Gretchen pondered over it and asked, "Dinner?"

Randall annoyed, having to inform the gang, continued, "Yeah, other classes are eating first so we have to wait until then..."

T.J. agreed to follow Randall, "Fine, we'll all go..."

The gang got up from the cafeteria chair and Spinelli returned the hot cocoa mug to the lunch ladies.  The gang slowly followed Randall back to their classroom in the hallways but Mikey paused hearing something faint...he couldn't determine what it was...but it was something soft and angelic.

Gretchen noticed Mikey pausing every now and then, asking, "Are you okay Mikey?"

Mikey's artistic and sensitive personality could feel and sense something but he couldn't put his finger on it.  He wanted to investigate what it was and he lied to Randall saying, "Randall, I have to go to the bathroom...tell Ms. Finster I'll be there soon..."

Randall being disgusted having to deal with T.J. and his gang was ticked off, "Go ahead!  Just be back quick Blumberg!"  The rest of the gang looked at Mikey strangely as they continued heading toward Ms. Finster's classroom.  Mikey let, his ears and his soul, guide him to where he heard the soft, emotionally powerful sound...

Meanwhile, back at Mr. Johnson's classroom.  He was a little more lenient with his students and allowed them to play in the gymnasium for sometime except one student decided not to go there.   Stacey decided to go to the music room... to seclude herself back to her world and to the world of music.  She wasn't much of a person to talk to whenever it came to discussing her problems, not even if her own parents asked.  After what happened to her father's business and seeing her parents so distraught, she felt the last thing they needed to be bothered with was her problems.  She talked with the music teacher and was allowed to use one of the booths normally used for instrument practice, but she wasn't planning to use an instrument.  This glass booth as with the others was in a room, which was down a hallway away from the normally used music classrooms used for choir or instrument playing.

She felt relieved that no one was there in the small booth room (which had about 6 booths) or that anyone was really in the music department area except for that one music teacher, who was down the hallway and in the choir room.  She entered the room and into the booth...it was her own private secluded and solitary world.  A place were she felt she could be herself but in a place of emptiness.

She placed in the tape cassette player (used to record a student's performance) a blank tape.  She was going to record her voice for her vocal coach back at Detroit and find ways to improve her voice.  She knew what song to sing and changed the lyrics a little to fit **what** she felt, nevertheless, the song still deeply related to **how** she felt....  She took her lyrics and placed them aside to read while singing.  She took a CD player of the actual song and got ready to play the tape and CD at the same time.

She sighed to herself thinking this was kind of dumb, but she knew that her vocal coach, back in Detroit, encouraged her to sing and that Stacey knew that this song could reveal her vocal potential since the song struck an emotional chord with her.  She was being beaten down with so many thoughts of how dumb this was...but she just had to do it...at least it could make her feel better.

She sighed, put on the CD headphones, and hit both the record button on the tape player and played the CD track.  She looked at her lyrics and took a deep breath knowing that she would be tapping her inner emotions.  The music then played...  (The bold in the italics are the modified lyrics Stacey put in; if you play the song at the same time and read it...it will help you, the reader, to understand the emotional depth of the moment.)

She began singing slowly and softly, trying to build up her vocal strength for the song,

"_I've spent all my life_

_On a search to find_

**_Someone who won't want to hurt me_**__

**_A friend where I can just be me_**__

_But when I turn around_

_Again **friendship** has knocked me down_

_My heart got broke and oh it hurts so bad_

_I'm sad to say **friendship** wins again_..."__

She started amplifying her voice.  A voice as seductive as Beyoncé Knowles, as sweet as Mya, and as soulful as Toni Braxton being only 10 years old, but she had an extraordinary talent from within and pressed on,__

"_So I placed my heart under lock and key_

_To take some time and take care of me_

_But I turn around and you're standing here?_

_How did you get here_

_Nobody's supposed to be here_

_I've tried that **friendship** thing for the last time_

_My heart said no, no..._

_Nobody's suppose to be here_

_But you came along and changed my mind? (my mind, my mind..)_"

The last line she couldn't really relate to.  She was pessimistic finding anyone who could really just enjoy her company, yet something deep inside of her yearned for at least someone...someone miraculous out there in the world....to change her world of deep, cold, heart-wrenching loneliness.  She started to close her eyes and her insides were churning as the lyrics continued to pin her condition down,

"_This time I swear I'm through_

_But if only you knew_

_How many times I've said those words_

_Then **I get hurt**, when will I ever learn?_

_Knowing these tears I cry_

_There's probably black butterflies___

_Must **still** take a chance_

_And spread my wings_

**_Emotions_**_ can make ya do some crazy things_

_So I placed my heart under lock and key_

_To take some time and take care of me_

_But I turn around and you're standing here_"

Stacey's voice began to shake and she slowly was beginning to choke up as she reflected on the several years of hurt that she had experienced on trying to make friends.  She knew it was illogical to believe that everyone would be hurtful toward her, but with her horrible past and endless betrayals...it was difficult to try again.  As difficult as a beaten, abused puppy.  She knew that her extreme cold emotions of loneliness made her desperate for friendships...'friendships' that eventually took advantage of her....   She courageously sang on,

"_How did you_

_How did you get here_

_Nobody's suppose to be here_

_--_"__

She couldn't take the overflowing and overwhelming memories of how painful it was and started to break down.  She gasped and cried bitterly on how for 5 years she never had any true friends whatsoever.  Her mind tried to compose her outward behavior and criticized her on how stupid and weak she was right now...   and she felt kind of dumb for feeling that way...but it's just that going to school everyday in the past for her with no one asking her how she was doing and how they teased her harshly just kept 'chipping' away at her.  She was thankful to have a wonderful, caring family but she had no peers she could talk to, have fun, and just know how it felt to be a kid....

She took a deep breath and continued singing but with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, 

"_How did you get here_

_Nobody's supposed to be here_

_I've tried that **friendship** thing for the last time_

_My heart said no, no_

_Nobody's suppose to be here_

_But you came along and changed my mind (my mind, my mind)_"

Suddenly the room door opened but Stacey wasn't paying attention as she continued singing, slowly crying, with her eyes closed tightly trying to force herself to continue on,

"_How did you get here_

_Nobody's supposed to be here_

_I've tried **and tried** that **friendship** thing for the last time_

_My heart said no, no_

_Nobody's suppose to be here_

_But you came along and changed my mind (my mind, my mind)..._"__

(Lyrics from Deborah Cox's "Nobody's Supposed To Be Here (Dance Mix)")__

The music then quickly ended just like it began and she swallowed her sadness and hurt as she looked down trying to gather all of her things.  She took her lyrics sheet, took out the recorded tape, turned off the recording equipment, and turned off the light.  When she closed the door and turned to walk away....she stood stiff...absolutely mindless on who was standing just ten feet away.

It was Mikey...he opened his mouth in awe and amazement over what he just witnessed.  The soft, angelic voice he heard from the hallways led him here.  The girl he thought that didn't like music was singing beautifully and soulfully and opened her emotions up.  His eyes were watery and he sniffled saying, "Stacey....I never knew you had such a beautiful talent from within and that your soul was so burdened and pained...."  And Mikey gasped, "What happened to your cheek?"  He referred to the bandage on Stacey's cheek.

Stacey blinked her eyes several times and quickly tried to wipe away the path of her tears.  She tried to appear that everything was okay, and cheerfully smiled trying to avoid Mikey's suspicion of her condition.  She tried to bubbly say, but her throat was kind of dry, "Mikey....it's nothing....I'm fine...really....you know...."

Mikey's arms were stretched out in front and he tried to plead with Stacey, "But Stacey...I know you are hurting inside...what happened to you where you have, alas! given up friendship?!?"

Stacey avoided Mikey's glance and she just tried to smile again, even with her blood shot eyes, and quickly said, "A...I just have to go Mikey...sorry...."  She quickly ran out of the room and out into the hallways of Third Street.  Mikey just stood there, back in the room, trying to ponder over what had made Stacey to give up on ever receiving kindness from anyone or at least why she avoided it when he tried to be kind to her....

**Chapter Eleven:  You Don't Understand At All...**

**Location:**  **Just a few minutes afterward at the hallways of ****Third Street**

Stacey continued running away from the music room.  She didn't want anyone to see her break down and she felt like such a weakling for feeling so sad, especially when Mikey observed her.  She continued running and running and then without looking she accidentally slammed into Randall...  Randall fell down on the floor and his wrist bothered him since it broke his fall.

Stacey quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry...I didn't see you there....I was just, just..."  She tried adjusting her glasses.

Randall started brushing himself off and snapped back at her, "Hey watch it lady!"

Stacey's eyes were becoming wet again as her mind began to panic because she didn't want to upset anybody.  Stacey's hurriedly said, "I'm really truly sorry...I didn't know....I was just trying to rush back..."

Randall angrily and shouted, "Hey!  You're Stacey Reluve from Mr. Johnson's class....aren't you?"

Stacey looked down on the floor and curiously asked, "Why?  What's wrong?"

Randall rubbed his hands together and smugly said, "Mr. Johnson called everyone back to his class 5 minutes ago!  Where were you?"

Stacey sputtered, "I was at.... the bathroom!  ....I was just heading back to class!  I'm sorry..."

Randall gave a sinister smile and said, "Yeah sorry you are missy!  Mr. Johnson told me that anyone who arrived late gets a detention!  Go to the Student Study Center right now!"

Stacey pleaded, as her pulse rushed on in extreme worry, "Please I'm sorry!  I didn't mean too...I was just..."

Randall shouted back and pointed toward the direction of the study center, "No excuses!  Huh!"

Stacey slowly walked up to the second floor with her weakened spirit.  She didn't want to cause any trouble or anything it's just that she wanted to be away from the world...and her emotional music trip seemed to place her into it nevertheless.

**After about 10 minutes**, Stacey was seated at a student desk and she was the only one in the Student Study Center (the size of a normal classroom used for students to do homework or for group project meetings.)    Her head rested on the table and she looked at the deserted room with only numerous big tables and empty chairs surrounding them.  She could hear the buzzing of the florescent lights and the constantly gusting winds of the blizzard outside.  She sighed to herself thinking....'I wouldn't feel any different now, outside, or if this room was crowded.... I'd still feel lonely....'  She gazed upon the computers in the corner, the lights, the weather outside ...just mindlessly looking around...almost dead-like....waiting for Randall.

There was an opening at the door and Randall showed up.  He sneered, "Well good evening Stacey!"

Stacey stuttered, "Good evening....a...who are you?"  She remembered that she did not know his name earlier back at the first floor hallway.

Randall introduced himself, "Randall Weems...the student that will be giving your punishment.  Ah!  And yes, I do have administrative power thanks to the faculty.  And how might you ask?  Well, someone has to tell the faculty what despicable things the students are doing..."

Stacey, feeling tired and just wanted to be alone again, mumbled, "So what is my punishment?"

Randall opened up a manila folder in his hands...and it was Stacey's student records!  He looked through the several documents and haughtily snickered, "Well...well...well...it seems like you're in trouble for more than just being tardy to Mr. Johnson's classroom!"

Stacey guiltily admitted, "Yeah..."

Randall chuckled, "GETTING INTO A FIGHT with Ashley T?!?  You?!? Ah ha!  Oh man, that's rich!"

Stacey's eyes looked around the room, she dully said, "Yeah whatever...."

Randall stopped chuckling immediately and his eyes looked upon her history.  He pompously began, "Well...so you're from Detroit, huh?!?"

Stacey had no clue to where this discussion was leading to but slowly spoke, "So..."

Randall forwardly insulted, "So what are you trying to do?!?  Trying to bring your ghetto behavior here?  Starting a fight and coming late to class?!?"

Stacey froze up hearing that and tried to remain cool because Randall was striking a nerve with her.  She smiled and tried to explain, "No...I'm not Randall..."

Randall huffed, "Yeah right....typical thug behavior...   I've heard tales of your inner city school kind...trying to cause trouble..."  He off-handedly remarked, "ghetto trash...I could teach all you misfits how to behave..."  Randall continued searching through Stacey's files....

Stacey snapped and slammed her palms on the desk.  Her eyes started to water and she projected her shaking emotional voice, "You....little rat...you have no idea!  You don't understand at all what the heck it's like!  DON'T YOU DARE say you know what happens because YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT it is!  People like you are easily dragged into the alleys and never heard from again..."

Randall, at once, became steamed and vented to her, "Are you trying to threaten me Stacey Reluve?  Because you will be sorry...if you ever do..."

Stacey snapped back meeting her face to his, "I'm not threatening boy....I'm just saying you're more ignorant than you know..."  She took a big gulp trying to hold back her tears.

Randall saw Stacey's backpack slightly unzipped and saw her CD player.  He delighted in seeing this...  He quickly spoke back, "And you are as well Stacey!"  In an instant, Randall snatched Stacey's CD player and headphones before Stacey could notice and he snickered, saying, "Being ignorant about the rules!  How many times do we have to tell you trouble maker thugs!  No CD players in school!"  He threatened, "You're staying here for 3 hours since you weren't punished for the fight and for this CD player...as for your dinner...well, we'll see...   Ha Ha!"  Randall slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Stacey fell down on her seat and curled her arms around her head as she broke down again on the table.  Her tears began to give burning sensations again to her wounds on her cheek and she wanted to be away from this place badly.  This school was very slowly, and beginning to feel cold and harsh to her...and she wished she could be outside where as dangerous as it was...at least she wouldn't have to hurt by the people inside the school again.  Her CD player that would offer emotional escapism was gone and she had to bear with her strong, enormous emotions completely.

********************************

To Be Continued…


	7. Outrunning Others, Dangers, & Yourself

Thanks to "spinelli woods, esquire", "Mistress of Balmoral", "lilvickiryan", and "goofy monkey child" for reviewing!  It means a lot that you guys are reading and enjoying it especially since the story is _a lot_ (LOL) longer than most of the others, and that you guys are patient with the story.  I know the story is long, but I want to take you guys in a certain, careful direction with the story.  Again, thanks!

**Chapter Twelve:  The Plan** **and The Rescue**

**Location:  It's around ****7:30 PM****, Ms. Finster's classroom**

The snow storm was not letting up as everyone in Third Street and around town had hoped for.  Incredibly, the snow just kept falling and the snow height was around 13 feet.  Gretchen found out from Galileo that a hurricane which planned to hit the eastern coast of Texas had made a dramatic change in direction that headed for Louisiana and Arkansas, and with a huge cold front from the north heading toward Arkansas too.... it explained the unbelievable snow blizzard.

Mikey told the gang about Stacey's condition, and they found out about her detention through Randall, yet they couldn't help her out just now since Ms. Finster was trying to 'entertain' her students through several activities.

Ms. Finster grumbled, "Okay you little hoodlums now it's time for 'Guess the Capital'!"  Ms. Finster bored the heck out of the class by playing jitterbug songs, hangman with stars from the 1950s, and playing trivia games from stars in the past the kids had no idea that existed.

Ms. Finster pulled out a flashcard from the box and asked the class, "What's the capital of the Canadian providence of Saskatchewan?"

Vince tiredly questioned to the gang, "Well....any of you guys having fun yet?"

Spinelli mumbled, "I rather just sleep through all of this!"

T.J. was busy writing up a plan on a piece of paper trying to figure a way to get Stacey's CD player back and to free her.  He scratched his head and scribbled several times.  He was frustrated and complained, "This whomps!  I need to get to my locker to pull this off...but with Finster around..."

Gretchen was enthusiastic to answer Ms. Finster's question and slyly answered, "The capital of Saskatchewan is Regina."

Ms. Finster complained, "That's right Gretchen...as always.... (sigh)..."  She silently grumbled, "When will this cursed snow storm end?!?  My feet can't stand for some dang ice age to start..."

Vince threw a paper ball at Gretchen's head and when she whipped her head around, Vince whispered, "C'mon Gretch!  We need your help for this plan T.J. is going to pull off."

Ms. Finster picked up another card and asked, "Ashley A, what's the capital of Florida?"

Ashley A who was busy filing her nails, sarcastically said, "Like I don't know...and who cares!  But it's definitely an awesome place to go to!"

Ashley B, who was painting her fingernails, brightened up adding, "Totally!  The beach, the warm weather...the Latino guys!"

The Ashleys squealed altogether, "Scandalous!" and continued giggling.

Ashley Q sighed, "It's a shame that we have to like lather ourselves like grease monkey Detweiler to get skin protection!"  The Ashleys continued to laugh.

Ashley B rudely commented, "Being with these six losers and the snitch for the class is bad enough....but all day now....I'm getting like the biggest migraine!"

Ashley B noticed that Ashley T wasn't laughing as hard and questioned, "Like what's wrong Ashley T?!?"  Ashley T kept the whole catfight incident quiet from them and placed her hair upright so that it wasn't visible that parts of her hair had been pulled off.

Ashley T looked around the classroom and noticed everyone looking at her, and she saw Ms. Finster, she dismissed it, "Like let's move on okay?!?"

Ashley Q concerned pressed on, "You have to totally tell us!  That's what we Ashleys are here for!"

Ashley T crossed her arms and sighed harshly, "Look...I don't like want to tell you now!"

Ms. Finster trumpeted into the conversation, stating, "Then I WILL!"  Ashley T put her head down in embarrassment.  Ms. Finster announced, "Little Ms. Tomassian here was involved in a heated catfight with Ms. Reluve of Mr. Johnson's class.  Thankfully I ended this street alley behavior fight!"  The class heard about it and so did the gang, but it was difficult to believe knowing how extremely shy, and introverted Stacey was.

Ashley A noticed something peculiar with Ashley T's hair and questioned, "What happened to your hair?  It's like totally not what you styled for this morning.  I mean like you have a few hairs not in perfect place!"

T.J. saw an opportunity revealed before him.  He quickly whispered to Gretchen, "Gretch!  Say you have to go to the bathroom RIGHT NOW!"

Gretchen saw the look of urgency in T.J.'s eyes and she just went along with it.  Gretchen cut off the Ashleys and asked Ms. Finster, "Ms. Finster I have to go to the bathroom, NOW!  It's an emergency!"

Before Ms. Finster could give Gretchen permission to leave, she quickly got up and took a note T.J. wrote down for Gretchen to do at the bathroom.  The classroom door slowly creaked shut.

Ashley Q huffed at Gretchen's disturbance, and walked up to Ashley T's hair and released the clips on her hair bun unknowingly exposing the horror.  Ashley Q, Ashley B, and Ashley A all screamed in fright while the rest of the class laughed hysterically.  Ashley T's hair had three big spots of ripped hair on the top of her head.  Ashley T snatched the hair clips from Ashley Q and quickly placed her hair clips back on.  Ashley T sank down in her chair and her face turned pink in embarrassment.

Vince laughed, "Aw man!  That was too good!"

Ashley A worried, rushed on, "We totally have to make you over!  This is like too traumatic for any Ashley to go through!"

Ashley Q requested, "Ms. Finster can we take Ashley T to the girls' room?"

Ms. Finster declined, "Sorry Ashleys but Gretchen is using the restroom."

Ashley A, B, and Q all screamed, "WHAT?!?  But Ms. Finster!"

Ms. Finster explained, "No one can go to the restroom while another student is using..."  Suddenly, Gretchen came into the classroom and winked at T.J. to signal that the plan was set.  Ms. Finster changed her decision, "Fine Ashleys you four can go now!  BUT MAKE IT SNAPPY!"  The four Ashleys ran to the restroom to fix Ashley T's appearance or at least to try to make the best of it.

Gretchen silently said, "Everything is in place....all we have to do is wait for them to use the toilet."

Gus questioned T.J., "What do you have planned?"

T.J. teasingly replied, "You'll see..."

**After about 10 minutes**, Ashley Q came screaming into the classroom while Ms. Finster was trying to file her toenails as the class sat around daydreaming.

Spinelli commented, "Dang!  It's like seeing Godzilla trying to file its claws!"

Ashley Q hollered, "Eww!  Like Ms. Finster, there are remnants coming up!  Eww!  Eww!   Eww!"

Ms. Finster put on her high-heeled shoes and angrily got up roaring, "WHAT THE HECK?!?  Take me there immediately!"  Ms. Finster and Randall followed Ashley Q to the girls' restroom.

The gang looked at T.J. and looked at him strangely.  Vince questioned, "That was your plan, Teej?"

T.J. rolled his eyes, saying, "Hey it was the best I could do..."  T.J. got up and looked through the classroom door window and saw that Ms. Finster and Randall were far away, down the hallway.  T.J. snuck into Ms. Finster's desk, while the class nervously watched him, he pulled open several drawers and finally found Stacey's CD player and headphones.  He immediately closed the drawers back, carefully making sure nothing was out of place, and eventually stuffed the CD player into his desk.

The class waited for several minutes and Ms. Finster didn't show up.  The class quietly waited for Ms. Finster to come back expecting her to be crabby and upset toward them after the events with the restroom.  After a few more minutes, the class began to talk silently among themselves.

T.J. curiously asked, "Uh...Gretchen....how big did you make the toilet clog?"

Gretchen assured the gang, "Don't worry, I made the clog guaranteed to effectively flood..."

Vince cocked an eyebrow and pressed on to Gretchen, "How much.....toilet paper did you use?"

Gretchen stopped blinking, and rethought about her actions, and she bit her lower lip admitting, "Uh....4 rolls..."

The gang silently yelled, "4 ROLLS!?!"

Gretchen confessed, "I'm sorry guys....I just wanted to make sure it did clog because T.J. seemed so intent on making the plan to work."

Ms. Finster finally came and slammed the door open.  She steamed silently to Gretchen, "Grundler I suggest you come with me....NOW!"

T.J. felt bad and guilty for getting Gretchen in trouble and whispered to her as she was walking with Ms. Finster, "Man...I'm really sorry Gretch... I didn't mean to..."

The class went to the doorway to see what was happening as Ms. Finster took Gretchen down the hallway to the girls' restroom.  The Ashleys were across the hallway from the girls' restroom shrieking seeing the water that was creeping closer to them.  Ms. Finster projected her voice at Gretchen, "Now look what YOU have done!  Is this one of your little childish pranks that you little hoodlums made?"  The toilet in the girls' restroom that Gretchen wanted to clog was gushing out water like a fountain and the water was creeping slowly and outwardly from the girls' restroom like a puddle slowly consuming the hallway.  Fortunately, it wasn't sewage water and only clean intake toilet water; Gretchen actually stuffed a lot of toilet paper in the toilet and did not actually 'use' the toilet.  The Ashleys tried to tip-toe their way out of the puddle's path, but then Ashley A slipped and fell onto the puddle on her butt.

Ashley A screamed, "Like eww!  Yuck!  I have to go to a new restroom and change quick!"  The Ashleys left the scene and the rest of the class joined up with Gretchen and Ms. Finster and they couldn't believe the sight!  It seemed like one of those movie scenes in _Titanic_ where the water was eerily coming closer...and closer to them.

Vince cried out in disbelief, "Whoa!  Who would of thought four toilet rolls would of have done so much?!?"  T.J. and his gang slapped their mouths trying not to believe that Vince actually said that out loud.

Ms. Finster sneered and turned back saying, "What did you just say LaSalle?!?"

A crowd of faculty and students began to form around the scene and before Vince could reply back to Ms. Finster....Hank walked up to Ms. Finster with Randall tagging along (since Randall went to get him.)  Ms. Finster was about to let Vince have it, "Why this is despicable!  You, LaSalle, and Grundler and all your friends have crossed the line!  Now I'll really give you delinquents a punishment YOU'LL NEVER FOR---" Ms. Finster's eyes caught the lovely site of Hank and her voice weakened, "FORR...oh....Hi Hank...hee hee.... my...it's lovely to see you again!"

Hank's eyes bulged out and yelled, "WHY THIS IS.....No time for chit-chat Muriel...I'm on a mission..."  The water around the entrance of the girls' bathroom was two inches deep and the puddle in the hallway had a width of 15 feet and was forming small waves from the water rushing underneath the bathroom door.  The puddle made the hallway uncrossable unless one was willing to walk in an inch deep of water.  Hank walked into the girls' bathroom with his knee high black boots and carefully, yet with purpose, made his way inside the girls' restroom...that awaited his fate.

Ms. Finster started to tear up, "That's one of the bravest things I've ever seen him do...risking his hygiene to save the school from flooding....how chivalrous..."  She blew her nose on her handkerchief and watched Hank go inside the chamber of water... (Inside the restroom it was already one foot deep.)

T.J. looked around and saw that, Ms. Finster and the bigger forming crowd around them had gazed upon what was before them, and knew it was a great opportunity to help Stacey.  T.J. elbowed to Spinelli and silently talked with the gang, "Now's the time to help Stacey out guys!"

Gus surveyed the scene and questioned him, "Are you sure Teej, I mean what if Ms. Finster notices us gone?"

Gretchen felt badly for causing so much trouble and sighed, "Yeah, I don't feel so good after causing this huge predicament..."

T.J. took another glance at Ms. Finster and tried to comfort them, especially Gretchen, "Don't worry guys!  Knowing how good Hank is and how much Ms. Finster loves him I doubt she'll remember....  and besides Gretch, you did this to help a kid out.  And the way how Mikey described Stacey, I think we _all_ need to help her out."

The gang slowly walked away from the crowds so that they wouldn't be noticed, especially by Randall.  T.J. went back into the classroom and took Stacey's CD player and headphones from his desk and hid them in his right coat pocket.  When they approached the stairway, Vince and T.J. looked back and they turned their heads to see Randall slip and fall into the puddle.  Lawson belted out in laughter and told the students "Look everyone!  Randall's butt touched toilet water!  AH HA! HA!"  The students laughed uncontrollably as Ms. Finster tried to silence them.

Vince quietly commented to T.J., "Aww...that was a classic."  He saw T.J. smile slyly and smugly questioned, "Hey Teej, you knew that this would all work out in the end...right?  I mean something big enough to distract the school....and a prank where Hank would be needed that would distract Ms. Finster...  C'mon now, you knew this all along..."

T.J. made a small laugh and looked up humbly saying, "Well, okay....yeah I knew....but's let go before anyone sees us leaving!"  Vince and T.J. quickly caught up with the rest of the gang as they made a search to find where Stacey was upstairs...

**Chapter Thirteen:  Is This Really Happening?**

**Location:  On the second floor of ****Third Street****, around ****8 PM**

T.J. and his gang did not have to watch themselves to make sure nobody noticed them since the school was too busy preoccupied with the flooding on the first floor.  They looked through each classroom door window to see if Stacey was inside or not.  Finally, they checked the Student Study Center and saw Stacey there gazing into the outdoor window at the seemingly endless snow storm.  Spinelli tried to open it but it was locked.  Stacey couldn't see who was at the other side of the door and she tensed up thinking it was Randall returning.

Spinelli grunted, "Hey Gretch, you got a paper clip or somethin'?"  Gretchen looked around the floor since she didn't have one and handed her a paper clip she found on the floor.

Spinelli bended the clip in several ways and placed it into the keyhole and in a few turns "CLICK!"  The door was unlocked.  The gang opened the door and walked into the Study Center finding Stacey.

Stacey was taken back somewhat finding T.J. and his gang, instead of Randall, here with her.  Stacey took her right sleeve (since it wasn't ripped off, as her left one was at her elbow) and padded her cheeks making sure her tear trails weren't obvious.  She faked smiling, and pretending she was okay, said, "Oh!  A Hi!  How did you guys get in?"  The gang couldn't stop staring at Stacey's left sleeve, which was partially ripped off, and especially the four deep scratch marks that were appearing under their bandage since, Stacey cried so much that, the adhesiveness of the bandage was peeling off.

Stacey giggled nervously wondering what the gang was looking at and spoke a little louder, "Is something wrong guys?"  She padded her right cheek and felt her bandage half-way coming off.  She tried pressing the edges of the bandage onto her skin so that it would stick back on but it would stay on only for a few seconds and the wounds would reveal themselves again.

Spinelli shook her head realizing the fight between Ashley T and Stacey was true.  She hastily began, "Yeah, yeah don't worry about the door...what happened to your face?  Did you really get into a fight with Ashley T?!?"

Stacey slowly started, "Uhhh...."

Gus went up to Stacey's left side and asked, "What happened to your left sleeve?  Was that from the fight too?"

Vince went up to her and questioned, "What was the fight about?"

Stacey's eyes frantically saw the six of them looking for some answers and she bit her tongue trying to think of something, but she tried to brush it aside.  Stacey tried to smile but her eyes gave away that she was hiding something deep inside her.  She whimsically said, "It's nothing...really...   You know...just something stupid..."

Spinelli snapped, "Right Stacey!  C'mon what was it?!?  I mean if it was just nothing...how in the _hang_ could you have gotten those scratch marks?  I mean it looks like a tiger tried to dig into your face!"

Stacey tried to emphasize, "Guys!  Really!  I'm fine!  It's just something dumb that happened between me and Ashley T!"

T.J. was suddenly reminded of the CD player in his right pocket and softly spoke, "Uh....Stace?  This is yours right?"  T.J. presented Stacey the CD player and headphones casually.

Stacey just stared at it infinitely, trying to believe that it was actually there in front of her because at her previous school once the faculty confiscated something from a student...it was never to be seen again.  Stacey's eyes started to become moist and she stopped herself from going emotionally further.  She smiled and faced the rest of the gang.  She warmly said, "Thanks guys...  I really appreciate it.  I don't know what to say....I thought I would never see it again."  Her 'doorway' to her emotional escapism was back and she was overjoyed knowing how much it comforted her.  The gang noticed that Stacey truly valued it, but they didn't question her on why or anything more about it.  T.J. could sense that Stacey cherished the CD player just as much as he valued his 'Mr. Monk Monk' stuffed animal.

Gus tried to change the topic, in the moment of silence, "What are you doing here Stacey for such a long time?"

Stacey sighed, "I'm just serving my detention time....waiting for Randall to return...I've been here for over 2 and a half hours..."  Her stomach started to grumble and make noises indicating that she was hungry.

Gretchen added, "And your stomach seems to have noticed as well..."

Stacey explained, "Well, Randall said he would inform me about my dinner arrangements after my detention..."

T.J. felt bad that Stacey didn't have anything to eat since the school had already served dinner to the rest of the school.  T.J. optimistically began, "Don't worry Stacey...we'll go to the cafeteria and find something for you to eat...but we'll treat you to the really good food!"  The gang was getting to follow T.J. leave.

Stacey interrupted them, "Uh...how?!?  I mean won't the lunch ladies notice us sneaking around?!?"

Spinelli teased Stacey, "You don't know T.J. very well...do you Stacey?"

Stacey just stared, not knowing what to expect.  The gang left the room and Stacey caught up, taking her backpack, but hesitated for a moment before leaving the room also.  She was not only nervous about leaving her detention, but leaving with T.J. and his gang.  Stacey worried that she might be caught up in some huge prank against her...or that she would be blamed for it, but she took a deep breath and slowly followed behind them yet her mind was plaguing her about her past horrible history on making friends.

The seven of them walked down the hallway to the first floor and was able to sneak into the ventilation system through an old storage room.  None of the faculty really paid attention to the seven of them since the flooding near the girls' restroom was becoming worse and worse.  The gang casually and calmly traveled through the maze of vent ducts to the cafeteria kitchen while Stacey's heart was hyper with fear since she never got into trouble and worried about T.J. and his gang of friends with every crawling step she made.  She knew that she did not know them at all really and felt that she was taking an enormous emotional, possibly devastating, risk.

They arrived at the cafeteria kitchen and fortunately none of the lunch ladies were there since they finished all of their cooking for the school about an hour ago.  T.J. popped the vent screen open and the six of them crawled out with Stacey tagging behind.  They walked up to the huge restaurant-sized refrigerator with a sign labeled 'The Good Food' that towered above them.  The gang gathered around it anticipating something delicious and delectable inside for them to eat since their dinner wasn't too appetizing.  Stacey took one small step observing the kitchen all around and met up with the gang.

T.J. announced, "Here Stacey is where the real food is!"  T.J. opened the heavy refrigerator door and held it open with his right hand and welcoming Stacey with the left.

Stacey looked at all six of them suspiciously.  She tried to innocently request, "Why don't you guys go first?  Then I'll choose something..."

Mikey warmly replied, "But you have not eaten yet!  Please dear Stacey choose anything you like!"

Stacey looked back into the refrigerator and there were cupcakes, milk, juices, hamburgers, cheeses, hot dogs, fruit, and an entire selection of anything Stacey could want.  Stacey looked at the warm and innocent smiles from the gang, but that wasn't how she was interpreting it.  She had flashbacks of how similar this scene looked whenever it came to peer-pressure back at her old school.  She could close her eyes for an instant, and envision it.

Spinelli impatiently teased Stacey, "What's wrong Stacey, can't make up your mind or somethin'?"

Stacey opened her eyes and saw Spinelli from the corner of her eye.  Her mouth tensed up trying to think of what to choose and there was no turning back now.  But she saw something... she decided to pick one of those small individually packed, serving size yogurts.  She knew that it would not be noticeable if one was gone and she sighed in relief.

Gus questioned, "You're just choosing yogurt?"

Spinelli cracked, "Yeah, what are you on a diet or somethin'?"

Stacey just looked around and innocently said, "Uh...let me finish this and then I'll see....you know ...better to not waste food."

The gang just shook it off and they each grabbed something to eat.  Stacey carefully found a plastic spoon while Mikey and T.J. warmed hamburgers for both of them.  Gus, Gretchen, Vince, and Spinelli decided to share a half-gallon size of Rocky Road ice cream.  The seven of them soon sat on the kitchen floor and began talking about the girls' restroom prank.  Stacey wasn't paying attention to the conversation and she looked at the yogurt as if she was committing a crime.  She slowly ripped the cover seal off and she ate one morsel of yogurt at a time.  She noticed how much fun the six of them were having and she wished she could be a part of it, but she didn't know, with her years of betrayal, if she was making a right decision by resisting to get involved or her desperate hope was making her think she was paranoid.

T.J. was laughing about the prank, but he noticed Stacey wasn't paying attention.  He looked toward Stacey and invitingly said, "I'm sorry Stacey...I didn't mean to ignore you out of the conversation, but how are you doing?  Do you want anything else?"

Stacey just gave a fake smile, "No, I'm fine...." She had only eaten one-fourth of her yogurt cautiously yet her stomach really wanted to eat something solid.

Vince asked, "What's your full name Stacey?"

Stacey was somewhat reluctant but she knew that she was already in trouble and decided to reveal it anyways.  She answered, "Stacey Shanice Reluve.  My last name is pronounced as....Ray-Loouuuv..."

Gus complimented, "That's kind of a cool name!  It kinda flows..."  Gus then ate another spoonful of ice cream.

Stacey just looked back down at her cup of yogurt...looking at it with weak yet somewhat terrified eyes.  The gang looked at each other with concern and heavy eyes implying their worry about Stacey.  The gang couldn't believe that Mikey said how Stacey had given up on friendship by singing the line, 'I've tried and tried that friendship thing for the last time.'  It seemed unthinkable that a kid could be led to those types of feelings.  They were at a loss of words of what to say but then T.J. bravely spoke, "Hey Stace!  Um...how would you like to join our classroom?"

Stacey emotionally weak yet surprised asked, "Really?  Why?"  The other five from the gang were curious as to why also but they remained silent waiting for something from T.J.

T.J. smiled, and trying to delicately find the right words, "Well...a...I thought you could join all of us."  T.J. knew that gaining Stacey's trust was going to be long and difficult and thought, that if, maybe Stacey was around them....maybe she could be a bit more comfortable with them.  T.J. normally would have complimented and flattered Stacey, but she wasn't an ordinary kid, he noticed how nervous she was around them and knew that compliments this early would make her even more suspicious and uncomfortable.

Stacey thought about it for a few seconds and felt that at least anything would be better than Mr. Johnson's classroom, but she realized that it would be impossible since kids couldn't request a new teacher without office approval.  She blinked a few times and asked, "But a...how will you do that?  I mean don't you need some type of faculty approval?"

T.J. slyly grinned, "Leave that to me...  C'mon guys let's take visit to Menlo's."  The seven of them threw away their garbage and followed T.J. to the cafeteria doors and then to the hallways of Third Street.  The seven then walked inside to the secretary's office, but Ms. Lemmon soon rushed past them as she went to discuss and inform the crowds at the girls' restroom about what was going on now.

Menlo was frantically answering several phone calls at a time and typing away at his computer trying to settle several parents' calls, ask the local plumber on what to do with the flooding problem, waiting for the city to answer his line to know about snow removal, and the news about the weather.  The snow storm was creating havoc for Menlo as he was trying to take care of several problems at once.

Menlo was on the phone, "Yes Mrs. Lawson I know its 8:30 PM and the snow storm is bad....but we have to keep the kids inside!"  He pushed another button on the phone keys' keyboard for another line, he snapped, "When are nitwits at city hall going to answer my call!"  He sighed harshly, and answered another line, he tried to reassure another parent, "I know Mr. Japeski that we have to find sleeping materials for the students and the janitors are working on it!"   He reluctantly answered line 17, "Look I told you Mrs. Shierat FOR THE SEVENTH TIME!!  We can't worry about your kid's underwear needs with this snow storm clobbering us!  If you have a problem with that, I suggest YOU take your constipated mouth to his underwear!"  He slammed the phone down onto the receiver as 15 lights kept flickering in red indicating the callers put on hold...and more lights were lighting up!  Menlo tiredly looked up to the gang and sighed, "OH WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?  Can't you see that I have enough whining already?!?  I've taken 7 Tylenol Migraine pills and they aren't as effective as they claim to be!  Huh!  Wasting my money!"

Stacey whispered to T.J.'s ear while biting her tongue, "Maybe this isn't such a good time..."  Stacey looked down on the floor worried about annoying such an authoritative figure at Third Street.

The gang wasn't prepared to hear 'sleeping materials' and Vince boldly inquired, "Sleeping Materials?!?  What are you talkin' about Menlo?!?"

Menlo exhausted, sternly answered, "Because of the continuous severity of the storm...it has been decided that you kids will sleep here at Third Street."

The seven of them yelled out, "WHAT?!?"

Menlo tired of explaining, as he did with hundreds of people probably, began, "Look!  This snow storm has crippled every effect mode of transportation outside of this building!  The plow trucks can't keep up!  They are even getting stalled!  They have to use a blow torch just to get emergency vehicles through the neighborhood!  The last thing this town needs is to be bothered with your whining, pathetic childish demands!"  He reclined back in his chair and tried messaging his forehead; all of this was becoming so unbearable for him.

Gus slowly questioned, "A BLOW TORCH?!?"

Menlo sat up and sarcastically agreed, "Yes...a blow torch!  You rambling students will have a curfew at 9:30 PM tonight!  All of you are expected to be in your classrooms by then and your teacher will inform you about the sleeping arrangements.  In fact, Principal Prickly is expected to make an announcement at 9 PM."

T.J. slightly smiled, "Hey!  It's later than my parents would normally send me to bed!"  The rest of the gang agreed and cheered softly.

Menlo sighed again and softly said, "Now what was it you guys wanted?"  T.J. was about to say something but Menlo cut him off.  "Excuse me T.J.", Menlo interrupted.  Menlo tapped his fingers in aggravation over the plumber repairmen not responding.  He then shouted when the line was answered, "Look you imbecile!  I've spoken with Bob, Fred, and some other butt scratcher down there!  And you guys have kept on putting me on hold!  Now I suggest you start ---" The guy on the other line put Menlo on hold again.  Menlo threw the phone back on the receiver and cursed out, "Idiots!  Wasting my time with their lack of efficiency!"

T.J. prudently began, "Uh Menlo...I wanted to ask if you could make Stacey change classes and join ours?"

Menlo got up and shouted, "WHAT!?!  NOW?!?  IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS?!?"

The gang became discouraged knowing that Menlo was extremely swamped with the matters of school because of the snow storm, but before they could leave, Menlo took another look at Stacey and called them back, "Okay...I'll take care of it...BUT....Stacey has to say here with me while you pests leave!"

Spinelli hollered at Menlo, "Pests?!?  I'll show you, you disgusting office worm!"  

Stacey noticed Menlo impishly looking at her and then stood in front of Spinelli.  Stacey explained, "Look Spinelli....I'll take care of him."  Spinelli fumingly followed the gang down the hallway while giving Menlo an acidic look.

After they left the room, Menlo scheming, applauded, "Good job Stacey....or should I say Renee?"

Stacey stood completely still and rotated her head back to face Menlo.  With deep interest, she asked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

Menlo repeated arrogantly, "I said, 'Good job Stacey...' or should I call you Renee Radick?"

**Chapter Fourteen:  Less Places To Hide**

**Location:  The Secretary's Office, just moments afterward**

Stacey just gazed mindlessly into Menlo.  "What?!?  But how did you know that?"

Menlo sighed and smirked, "It was simple...I was looking though the signatures of students who entered into the Winter Holiday Dance Party and of course no one named 'Renee Radick' goes here, but the penmanship looked familiar.  When I looked through some students files, I found out that your signature and 'Renee's' had the same handwriting."

Stacey looked to the left trying to avoid looking at Menlo.  She was disappointed that not being noticed did not work, and remarked, "Well...it was worth a try..."

Menlo finished, "And a pitiful one if I may say so."  Stacey just sighed deeply and closing her eyes wishing this conversation would end.

Stacey broke a momentary silence, "So...what do you want me to do then?"

Menlo quickly looked around and carefully locked the entrance door making sure no would enter.  Stacey looked at Menlo in confusion.  Menlo whispered, "I need you to do me a favor.....if you do this for me....I'll place you in Ms. Finster's class..."

Stacey crossed her arms, and it was dubious that the favor was something small.  She willingly opened up, "What is the favor?"

Menlo's hands were becoming sweaty and his throat was dry because he never asked for something like this ever.  Menlo feeling parched, "Um...I need you to help me woo Ashley A..."

Stacey's eyes bulged out, and she quickly put her hand on her mouth as she tried to control her snickering.  Her mouth was vibrating from the laughter, and she tried to seriously speak, "That's really crazy boy..."

Menlo sternly faced Stacey and assertively defended, "I'm very serious!  I've noticed you on the dance floor in the gymnasium and I want you to tutor me on dancing!"

Stacey belted out in uncontrollable laughter.  Stacey caught her breath for a second, "You want me...to teach you?!?"

Menlo harshly continued, "Of course!  If you don't....your 'dancing alias' will be exposed in the school announcements."

Stacey's laughter was stopped in an instant and she composed herself realizing that Menlo was dead serious.  She reminded herself that Menlo did have school administrative power.  She cleared her throat and politely started, "Okay...um...but what about your phone calls?"

Menlo dismissively explained, "I'll take care of that now, and you'll wait here, at 10 PM when everyone plans on sleeping....you are coming with me to the library."  Menlo paced back to his office desk and Stacey looked around for a seat.  She finally found it and waited for the time to pass.

Meanwhile, as the gang walked back to class they heard a lot of yelling and screaming near the girls' restroom.  Hank was leaning and pushing on the girls' restroom door with all of his strength with Ms. Finster and another janitor.  Amazingly, as the restroom began to flood, more and more of the toilet paper left on the floor was flowing toward the floor drains...eventually clogging them.  The girls' restroom door opened only by entering into the restroom and therefore the crack underneath the door could not drain off the accumulating water enough.  The water was flowing so uncontrollably and fast that the girls' restroom was now an aquarium filled with toilet water.  The metal restroom door was straining and moaning from the high water pressure that wanted to burst out like a geyser.

Hank yelled and grunted, "Jack!  Tell those guys downstairs to shut the water off now!"

Ms. Finster viciously roared, "How long does it take those lazy swines down there!?!"  She ended with another grunt trying to hold back the increasing and exhaustive pressure against their bodies.  Little did they all know that the increasing water pressure and amounts caused all of the sinks and the toilets to flood up as well...

A screw from the hinge of the restroom door shot off like a bullet and lodged itself on a framed picture right underneath the nose of the portrait of Principal Prickly.

The gang all knew that it was a matter of time before the immense amount of water would bust the door down.  They quickly walked away from the girls' restroom scene and one boy yelled, "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"  The students and faculty that gathered around the restroom were scattering and running all over the place and it was instant chaos.

Ms. Finster shouted to calm the students down, "STAY CALM YOU HOOLIGANS!  EGH!"  She pressed her back onto the overbearing enormous mounting pressure and with a strained voice, she looked at Hank, "Go and save yourself Hank!  So you won't be caught up with this..."

Hank reassured Ms. Finster and being emotionally supportive said, "I won't leave you Muriel...Egh!  Ack!  Remember that tomato surprise explosion mess at the cafeteria kitchen?!?  I couldn't let you be covered with all that mess...that's my job Muriel..."

Ms. Finster started to tear up and she saw Hank hold her hand.  He said, "We'll stick through this...."

Ms. Finster whispered the last words before the devastation would really begin, "...together..."

After two seconds, both of the hinges were blasted off and were smashed against the opposite wall and in one splash Hank and Ms. Finster were overcome by a gigantic wave that drowned them.  The water bolted out of the restroom and intimidated the scurrying students below it as the huge initial wave rose up eight feet like a tidal wave.  The tremendous wave chased the students and sucked them in faster than they could escape from it, causing some of them to collapse on the floor or on one another.  The wave was surging toward the gang and the stairway was too far away for them to escape to.

Mikey fearfully looked back while the gang was trying to run away.  He yelled, "GUYS, WHAT DO WE DO?!?  IT'S GONNA TAKE US ALL!"  Mikey kept running as hard as he could but his diaphragm was bothering him with on going pain, causing him to get cramps.

T.J. took a glance behind him while darting away from the wave and saw a mixed bundle of students helplessly floating on the wave, but Hank and Ms. Finster was nowhere to be found.  The ominous, all 'kid'-consuming wave barreled toward them closer and closer and was only 15 feet away.  He saw Randall getting caught up by the wave and screaming in terror.  Out of all of the chaos, he faintly noticed the girls' restroom door floating above the wave that gave him an idea.

T.J. yelled loud enough above the commotion, "Guys!  I have an idea!"  The water was crashing upon the metal lockers and blasting some of the classroom doors as it raced down the hallway.

Spinelli annoyed yet more tensed up shouted, "What is it, Teej?!?"  Her boots were causing her feet to throb in pain, since she was running, petrified of what the wave would do to them. 

T.J. hollered back, "We have stop running and then jump onto the broken restroom door!"

The gang, almost hyperventilating, were shocked screaming, "WHAT?!?"

Gretchen added, while breathing irregularly, "Are you suggesting we 'ride' the wave?!?  It's almost impossible because.....ugh!  Phew!...we have to have the right timing and jump at the right places...ugh!....not to mention the right buoyancy!"

T.J. pleaded, seeing the wave now only 10 feet away, "Guys!  We have to!  There's no other choice!  Start slowing down and at 3 we'll all jump on it!"

The gang knew it was futile to try to out run it or run inside a classroom since all the teachers had locked their doors tightly to prevent water from entering into their classrooms, with their students inside.  They couldn't believe they were doing it, but they went from a sprinting speed to a jogging speed and began running backwards.  T.J. counted, "1...."  The gang saw the menacing wave thrashing it's captured victims (some students and faculty) in the water and they gulped feeling overly horrified of what was to come.

"2...." Gus trembled in fear with the approaching wave that seemed to amplify its height.  T.J. doubted himself and his idea, and thought to himself,'Whompin' Bobbula!  What did I just do?' as the wave gave a greater sense of fear with each passing microsecond.  The gang stared at the wave as if their fates were sealed...never did they keep track of time so meticulously...

T.J. clenched his teeth and ended with, "3...."  The gang saw the brutal, oppressing wave only a few feet away and they saw the approaching students and faculty scream wildly and perilously while staring into the gang.  A moment that between the gang and the 'captured' knew they were all eventually joining this terrifying ride.  The gang all tightly closed their eyes and they all suddenly jumped as high, with as much strength in their legs as they could possible have left, after the energy draining running.  They expected a harsh blow on their bodies in their mental darkness as they were momentarily in the air...anticipating... just anticipating…

************************************

To Be Continued…


	8. Trying To Keep Cool & Warm

Thanks to "Spinelli Woods, Esquire" and "scout87" for reviewing!  I appreciate it guys!

**Chapter Fifteen:  Taking It In Stride**

**Location:  Somewhere in the Hallways of ****Third Street**

...after what seemed like forever, the six of them had somehow landed on the floating girls' restroom door.  The six of them shifted their balance back and forth trying to stabilize their weight.  They slowly opened their eyes and they saw themselves 'surfing' on the restroom door down the hallways of Third Street!

Gus excitedly called to T.J., "Teej!  Teej!  Can you believe it?!?"  He knelt down on the front right corner of the door and was thrilled over the ride.

T.J. was on the front of the door with one leg lunged forward and one leg back.  He was trying to take in the unbelievably awesome ride he was experiencing.  T.J. in awe softly replied, "Whoa..." and he slowly smiled in slyness, remembering how in one of his comics, Senior Fusion had surfed in a particular adventure also.  In cool slyness he commented, "Tender...."

Mikey and Gretchen were more worried (and at the back end of the door) since the wave seemed to be too unpredictable.  Gretchen stuttered, "I just can't understand....it!"  She fell down on all four limbs and tried to keep balance on the door.

Mikey, panic-stricken, knelt down on the board, and whimpered, "Tell me when it's over..."

Spinelli carefully walked over, held onto T.J.'s left shoulder and cheered, "Whompin' Bobbula Teej!  This is awesome!"  Her lungs were filled with exhilaration, her eyes brightened in vitality, and she held onto T.J. softly, with her head slightly resting on the back of his shoulder....enjoying the moment...

Vince took all of the excitement in stride and just relaxed on the door between the vivacious three in front of him and the scared two behind him.  He grinned smiling, "All right...this is way too cool!"

The kids around them, in the water, began enjoying the water as if they were in a humungous water slide in Gonzo's Water Park.  Some of them would cheer, scream, and giggle in joy.

Gus, jubilantly shocked said, "Can you believe it that we're SURFING in the hallways of our school?!?"

They were approaching the end of the straight hallway that divided into two, left and right.  T.J. yelled above the thrashing and gushing water, "Guys, shift your weight to the left so we won't crash into the wall!"   He grunted, "Ready...." The formidable, impenetrable wall seemed to want to end their 'joy ride' but T.J. yelled, "Go!!!!"  All six of them clenched their eyelids shut and shifted their weight to the left.  After they whipped around the corner and past the turn, Spinelli opened her eyes slowly and found herself holding T.J. tightly.  She got kind of creeped out seeing how she held T.J. more tightly than her 'Mr. Monk Monk' when she was younger.

She couldn't spend much time dwelling on her behavior when they all looked forward again and saw the front doors of the school in front of them.  They gulped not knowing what to do.  Gretchen shouted, "T.J.!  We have to jump out otherwise the water will smash us through the doors and into the freezing cold!  We'll all be worse off than Spinelli was like last time!"

T.J. got the gang's attention, "Guys!  We have to jump to the sides of the hallway and hold onto something as the water drains outside!"  The students and faculty were already grabbing onto the door knobs and locker handles to avoid the hypothermia fate that could await them while being beaten down by the gushing, turbulent waters.

Spinelli looked at her arms again and softly apologized in T.J.'s left ear, "Sorry Teej..."

T.J. concerned, look back at the corner of his left eye, "For what?"  T.J. enjoyed the thrill and rush of what was happening around him, but deep inside, the way how Spinelli was holding onto him throughout the ride made him have a deeper sense of comfort.  Another emotion...he had never experienced...

Spinelli stumbled, seeing those hypnotizing eyes again, "Uh...for hold-- JUMP EVERYONE!  NOW!"  Spinelli, Mikey, and Gretchen jumped to the left while T.J., Vince, and Gus jumped to the right.  They all put their arms in front of their faces to lessen the hard blow on their bodies and when they fell down, the water was trying to sweep them away.  They quickly latched onto the locker handles nearby as they were tossed and turned like a flag on a wind gusting day.  The water busted the doors outside and the water drained out of the hallways making all sorts of gushing, and 'whoosh' sounds like a whirlpool.  The high rate of drainage caused a suction force that created almost a whirlpool.  The front doorway swallowing the violate water....and before everyone could sense it....it was over.

The gang, students, and faculty that were in the water were all okay and were scattered among the floor.  A janitor opened his eyes and quickly shut and locked the front doors, observing a huge tunnel in front of him, of where the water had traveled, that was underneath several feet of snow.  Everyone opened their eyes and woke up to a constant dripping, shoe-squeaking, and the slick, cold, hard sounds of the floor.  The gang was halfway drenched, and they saw the destruction of how the water violently tore and shattered the displays and posters on the walls it traveled.  Papers, some textbooks, and some other office supplies littered the floor.

Before the gang could turn around to face each other, Ms. Finster appeared unknowingly and complained, "My bloomers, my pantyhose, ack!  I've never been so drenched!"  She faced Gretchen and was condescendingly looking downward at her, "You Grundler are in the biggest trouble ever!  BIGGER than when you and your friends broke Mr. Third's statue!  The only thing you have to be thankful for is that all this blasted water was sanitary intake water and not sewage!"  She raised her eyebrows and grinned, "You are going to get the most vicious disciplinary consequence!"  Before Ms. Finster could continue, she noticed Hank coughing and hacking on his knees.  She ran toward him and worriedly screamed, "Oh dear Hank!  My precious seaweed...are you okay?!?"

Hank calmly replied, "I'll be fine my loving radiator...all I have to do is clean myself up a bit and then I'll be able to clean this place up in a jiffy!  C'mon kids...let me take you to the furnace downstairs, so you all can dry off!"

Ms. Finster whispered to Hank, so that only the two of them could hear, "But Hank...that's our little..."

Hank softly explained, with sorrowful eyes, "Sorry Muriel...but my job is priority one...remember?  We don't want things to go crazy like last time..."

Ms. Finster felt dejected in disappointment that she wouldn't be able to spend some alone time with him, since she thought about that all during the storm.  She noticed the kids again and grumbled, "Move you little sea rats!  And GET DRIED quickly... because it's getting close to your curfew time!!!"  The kids and the gang slowly followed Hank to the basement to get dried and to recuperate from their exhaustive ride.

Meanwhile, back at the Secretary's Office, Ms. Lemmon was still away and Stacey was patiently waiting for Menlo to finish his work.  The two were oblivious to the huge wave that rushed down one of the hallways of Third Street since they were located away from that particular girls' restroom.  Stacey glanced up at the clock at it was near 10 PM.  Principal Prickly left his office a long time ago and he was trying to make the best of the snow storm situation, by relaxing at the teacher's lounge.  She saw that Menlo was gradually become less and less occupied with the phone calls, so she decided to fit in a question, "Um....Menlo....what about my teacher, Mr. Johnson?  Won't he wonder where I am?"

Menlo snottily replied, "Don't worry I called him at his classroom phone and told him that you had permission to stay up late because you had to assist me with some filing."

Stacey sighed, not bothered by Menlo's response.  A few more minutes passed and Menlo took a deep breath, "Finally!  All of those time-wasting non-common sense parents are quiet!  The situation with the flooding is done by shutting off the water and the janitors are cleaning everything up.  We found enough blankets for the entire school...after they have been properly washed of course...  And the snow storm should weaken in the morning.  Ah!  At last my burdensome work is finished!  Phew!"  (The janitors did not inform Menlo about how bad the flooding really was.)  

Stacey wittily asked, with a small smirk, "All in a day's work?"

Menlo dismissed her, "Hardly...more like in a month's work."  He cleared his throat and paid more attention to Stacey.  He proposed his dilemma, "Now I need help in you teaching me how to dance!  I want every precise detailed move so I can observe this 'coolness', as they say, functioning.  Shall we head to the library now?"

Stacey gently interrupted, "Uh...we need a CD player stereo for us to dance to."

Menlo smugly announced, "Don't worry I do have that..."  Menlo got down and picked up a CD player and radio boom box that was underneath his desk and carried it in his left hand.  They both left the secretary's office, turned off the lights, gathered their things, and Menlo locked the door behind themselves.  They carefully tried to walk down the hallways since the school was under a curfew.  It was planned for the night that each student would receive a blanket, but the kids would have to use their coat/jacket as a pillow.  All classes, teacher and students, would have to sleep in their classrooms altogether as if it was a camping trip.  Menlo and Stacey could overhear some kids whispering behind the closed classroom doors; they knew it was probably about them because the kids would be looking through the crack, underneath the door from their dark, unlit classrooms.  (The lights in all the classrooms were turned off.)  They were attentive about every step they made so that the students and teachers could sleep.

Stacey was surprised by Menlo owning a boom box, she curiously asked, "Wow...I didn't know you liked music as well..."

Menlo huffed at Stacey's comment; he corrected her, "Music?  Such a waste of time....I actually listen to WFYI."

Stacey was taken back and her eyebrows were raised, trying to understand.  "WFYI?  The AM station that plays news A LOT?"

Menlo corrected her again, "Not just a lot....all the time!" He inhaled at the thought, "Ah!  News 24 hours a day, 7 days a week!"

Stacey just rolled her eyes in embarrassment that she just thought earlier that Menlo would actually like music.  They began walking upstairs and reached the library.  The library was locked and the librarians were actually sleeping at the teacher's lounge for the night.  After opening the door, Stacey walked to a table, setting her things down while Menlo turned the lights on and closed the classroom window door shades so the classroom across from them wouldn't notice.

Menlo softly delighted in the moment.  "Shall we begin the lesson?"

Stacey looked up and sighed.  It wasn't that she didn't like teaching others to dance but dealing with Menlo's stern and perfectionist behavior was annoying and becoming more unpleasant, yet as annoyed as she might have been, inside she was slightly fearful dealing with such a person that had administrative school power.  She indifferently said, "Okay I'll just plug it in and put in a CD."  She found an outlet and placed the plug in the outlet and placed the CD inside.  She was willing to give Menlo her courtesy and said, "Let me see what moves you have so far."  She cleared the tables away to make room for the dancing and played a song.  The song began...

"_What is love_

_ Oh baby, don't hurt me._

_ Don't hurt me no more._

_ Oh, baby don't hurt me._

_ Don't hurt me no more..."_

Stacey was reluctant to play this song, but Menlo stopped her, insisting, "No...this is satisfactory... I shall get my 'freak on' as they say..."

Stacey looked up again taking another deep sigh.

"_What is love_

_ Yeah_

_Oh, I don't know why your're not there_

_I give you my love, but you don't care_

_So what is right and what is wrong_

_Gimme__ a sign..._"

Stacey was mortified seeing what was happening before her.  Menlo was dancing horribly.  Menlo was just standing still with his feet together and his hands at this sides and he was moving his hips only.  He was emotionless and plain.  His hips were swinging as far front and back as he could...almost as if he was presenting his crotch.

"_What is love_

_ Oh baby, don't hurt me_

_ Don't hurt me no more_

_ What is love_

_ Oh baby, don't hurt me_

_ Don't hurt me no more_

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh..._"

(Lyrics from Haddaway "What Is Love?")

Stacey immediately ran to the CD player and stopped it.  She called out, "Whoa...Whoa....okay now.....stop right there..." and went to Menlo.

Menlo snapped, "What's wrong?!?  Everyone says it's 'in the hips', right?!?"  He put his hands on his hips.

Stacey saw Menlo's position and delicately tried to say, while breathing through her teeth, "Umm....could you please put your hips a...'back in'?"  Menlo corrected his posture but still put his hands on his hips in frustration.  Stacey realized the how big the situation would be and said, "How much are you expecting to learn in how much time Menlo?"

Menlo walked to a chair and angrily elaborated, "Everything tonight!"

Stacey shouted, "WHAT?!?"  She was conscious about how loud she was and she normally spoke, "It takes time...."

Menlo looked outside and described, "Well...we have the time..." Stacey noticed the unforgiving snow storm outside as well and the snowfall was already a story high.  Menlo continued, "And I'm very meticulous in taking down notes..."  Menlo took from his backpack a notebook and pen.

Stacey didn't really have a choice not because of fear of Menlo's administrative power, but primarily for Menlo threatening to reveal her 'dancing alias' since she had a similar experience back at her old school where she was teased and ridiculed endlessly for her outstanding talent when those students found out.  She walked up to the CD player and played another song.

"_This is the rhythm of the night_

_ The night, oh yeah_

_ The rhythm of the night_

_ This is the rhythm of the night_

_ My life, oh yeah_

_ The rhythm of the night..._"

She faced back to Menlo and introduced the concept of dancing, "Look Menlo...I'm sorry but with you...  I'm gonna have to start off back to square one."  Stacey noticed it was 10:20 PM and knew it was going be a very, very, long night.

Menlo leaned back in his chair with his notebook and pen and cooingly emphasized, "I have my pen and notebook ready for your instructions..."

"_You could put some joy upon my face_

_ Oh sunshine in an empty place_

_ Take me to turn to and babe I'll make you stay_

_ Oh I can ease you of your pain_

_ Feel you give me love again_

_ Round and round we go, each time I hear you say..._"

(Lyrics from Corona "The Rhythm Of The Night")

Stacey mentally sighed again about how ironic things were now with this song being played.  Stacey was pushing herself to even cooperate in teaching Menlo how to dance and it wasn't like she was helping a friend out.  She thought again, '...if I even knew what having a friend felt like....' and she slipped slowly into her sadness reflecting over her life.  She saw Menlo and began explaining the dancing, "First you have to listen to the beat of the song..."  She wanted to avoid going back to that dark, lonely, cold world of isolation and so she focused on the teaching and at least she thought to herself, 'At least I have some music to help me through this...'

Back in Ms. Finster's classroom, there was random silent whispering in the darkness causing Ms. Finster to become increasingly agitated.  The only light came from the streetlights that radiated through the mountains of snow and bathed the classroom in a soft, comforting dimly lit white.  She was disappointed over not getting a chance to meet with Hank at their secret love place near the furnace and infuriated that she had to end up babysitting her class throughout the night.  She tossed and turned on the floor (lying between her desk and the chalkboard) trying to get comfortable but it was useless.  She cursed out to the class, "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CRICKETS!  Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The class moved their desks to the corner of the classroom and was lined up in rows, as if they were sleeping in an army barrack.  The Ashleys on the other hand decided to sleep sitting on their desks.  There was no way they were going to sleep on the floor.

Ashley B complained softly to the Ashleys, "Like there is no way I'm sleeping on that muddy, filth floor!"  The floor was actually clean though.

Ashley Q added whispering, "Yeah, especially after Spin-ugly or I should say...  Spinsmelly bathed in that bathroom water!  Heee Hee.."  The gang, Ms. Finster, and the others that were submerged by the waters of the bathroom were all dried off earlier and they were just tired; thankfully, as Ms. Finster mentioned earlier the water wasn't sewage water and only tap intake water (like from a faucet.)

Ashley A looked at Randall snoring away heavily.  She took one of her fuzzy pink plush pens from her desk and took the fuzzy part off.  She gave a sinister smile and threw the pen really hard at him.  WHACK!   Randall woke up and moaned, "OWW!  That hurt!  Which one of you did that?!?  Answer me now!"

The Ashleys immediately pretended to be asleep as Randall whipped his head around looking in intense anger.  Hustler Kid groaned hearing Randall, that was disturbing his sleep, "Just sleep, will ya?!?  Sheesh!"

Randall spoke louder, "I DEMAND to know who that!  I've been hit for 4 times so far!"  The class simultaneously whined, "RANDALL GO TO BED!"

Randall reluctantly lied down back on the floor and the Ashleys silently giggled among themselves hearing what just happened.

The gang was all lined up close together on the classroom floor as if it was one of their camping trips near the pond.  The whispering continued throughout the classroom like a silent wind.  The gang was lined up, from left to right: Gretchen, Spinelli, T.J., Vince, Gus, and Mikey.  They gang was slightly shivering from the cold, heat absorbing floor even though the school was warm enough.

Gus remembered, "Hey, guys!  Whatever happened to Stacey?  I didn't see her before we had to get ready to sleep."

Vince replied, "I overheard from Mr. Johnson's class while we were walking back that Stacey had to stay up late in helping Menlo."

The rest of the gang, faced Vince, and slightly increased their voice, "WHAT?!?"

Spinelli commented, with disgust, "Huh!  Staying with Menlo...that's gotta be torture!"

Mikey cried, "Oh why?!?  Such a free spirit has to be oppressed by such a stern soul!"  Gordy nearby them, started 'shhhh'ing them.

Gretchen explained, "Well.... in the morning we'll see how Stacey is.  Menlo can't be that mean....can he?"  The gang was silent for some time not knowing what to think of Menlo.  Half an hour passed, and everyone was sleeping except for Spinelli.

Spinelli was tossing and turning because her black jacket wasn't comfortable at all to be used as a pillow since there was no insulation in it.  She lied there on the hard, acrylic floor thinking of anyway to get comfortable.  She thought about sneaking out of the door and getting something from her locker, but Ms. Finster attached a bell on the top of the door to hear anyone (since Ms. Finster was a light sleeper and had ears like a dog.)  She turned to her right and saw Gretchen shivering badly.  She saw how Gretchen had curled herself up trying to keep warm.  Spinelli sighed in slight sadness seeing her so cold and stood up, took her blanket, and gently placed it over Gretchen making sure it completely covered her.  Spinelli silently talked to her, as if Gretchen was awake, "Dang Gretch!  You need some more meat on ya!  That way you wouldn't be so cold."

Spinelli lied back down on the callous floor facing Gretchen and tried to sleep.  She smiled to herself seeing how Gretchen was not shivering anymore, but now she was feeling pretty cold.  She tossed and turned, and then faced T.J., she smiled again seeing T.J.  How innocent and cute he looked while he was off dreaming somewhere with his ruffled, messy hair which she knew that T.J. combed only now and then.  She teased herself thinking, "If only I could get a picture of this!  Hee Hee"

T.J.'s arms were curled up in front of him, with his hands clutched together placed between his chin and neck.  He was sleeping on his green, cotton jacket with his red baseball cap placed just above him.  Spinelli just sat up and looked at the gang around her.  She exhaled out of her nose a lot, trying to muffle her laughter.  She saw how the five of them were sleeping so peacefully and quiet...almost like kindergarteners during their naps.  She thought to herself, 'Aw man!  I'm really missing a good opportunity to get a picture of them!'  She lied back down and stared back at T.J.  She was finding herself noticing how 'cute' T.J. looked.  She was noticing his cute freckles sprinkled on his cheeks, his deep brown chestnut hair, his cute nose that would move around when he sniffled, and his peaceful face expression.  She started breathing hard, making a silent 'phew!'  She thought to herself, 'Get a grip Spinelli!  You're tough girl Spinelli...you're going too cute on me here.'  She tried to rationalize it and tried to avoid looking at T.J., even turning around to face Gretchen, but somehow or something made her eyes to creep over looking at him.  She thankfully thought, 'At least Teej's eyes aren't open...heck then I'd really get lost here...'  She guiltily thought about how the Ashleys were right, back at the Winter Holiday Dance, that there was something going on inside of her...something really big...

Another half-hour passed, and Spinelli was becoming aggravated how she wasn't able to sleep.  The cold floor and thin black jacket, which seemed to be no help whatsoever even with her wearing her ski cap, made it no different as if she was just sleeping on the floor.  Frustrated, she turned her body again but her elbow moved too far and she elbowed T.J. in the stomach.  She mentally cursed herself out for hurting T.J.

T.J. moaned, while he got up saying, "Owww!  What the?"  He sat up and his eyes cleared up and adjusted to the darkness to see Spinelli's face mixed with worry and guilt.

Spinelli immediately apologized, "Sorry Teej!  I didn't mean to hurt ya or wake ya up!"  She blamed herself mentally seeing T.J.'s face somewhat clenched up from the pain.

T.J. rubbed his stomach with his left hand trying to comfort it; trying to take in the pain.  He silently told her, "It's okay Spin!  I'll be fine..."  T.J.'s stomach was hurting pretty badly as if someone punched his stomach, but he knew that it just was how tough gal Spinelli was and began ignoring the pain.  He noticed Spinelli didn't have a blanket and opened his eyes wider, in confusion, "Spinelli, what happened to your blanket?"

Spinelli wanted to help T.J. feel better but she thought that she did enough damage already.  She thought back to what T.J. was saying and replied, "I gave mine to Gretch.  I mean, she was shivering pretty bad Teej!"

T.J. tiredly (after sitting up), pressed on, "What about you?"

Spinelli wasn't going to ask for anything from T.J. since she already hurt him.  She brushed the topic off, "I'll be okay Teej."

T.J. looked to the right and observed how thin Spinelli's jacket was compared to how plush his cotton jacket was.  He suggested, "Spin, why don't you use my jacket as a pillow and take my blanket?  That way you'll be more comfortable."

Spinelli felt even guiltier about T.J.'s offer and she cut him off, "Look Teej...I'll be okay..."

T.J. explained, "Don't worry I know what to get..."  Spinelli was just sitting there wondering what T.J. meant.  T.J. tip-toed his way through the class and was getting something from his desk.  He took out 2 textbooks and carried them with him as he carefully stepped back to where he was sleeping for the night.

Spinelli, shocked, whispered loudly, "TEXTBOOKS TEEJ?!?  Are you nuts?!?"

T.J. gently placed his textbooks down on the floor and pushed them to where his head would lie down.  He curled his jacket up again, like a ball, and tried to fluff it up somewhat and placed it where Spinelli's head would lie.  He casually said, "It's okay Spinelli....I mean sometimes I'm used to sleeping on a hard floor since I used to spend some nights up at my tree house."

Spinelli crossed her arms, looked up and teased him, "Teej, you don't have to..."  Her heart felt heavy seeing T.J. sacrifice his comfort for hers after what she did to him.

T.J. warmly looked back, "It's okay Spinelli....really...besides, you haven't really slept much have you?"

Spinelli felt nervous seeing those captivating baby, blue eyes again and looked down.  She thanked him softly, "Thanks Teej..." She lied down on the floor and rested her head slowly on T.J.'s green jacket.  She began to discover how soft the jacket was...and even it the right position, it was almost like a pillow.  She closed her eyes for few seconds absorbing the softness of the coat and relishing T.J.'s warmth that slowly dissipated from it.  She was finding herself more sleepy and comfortable than she ever thought she would.  She opened her eyes quickly reminding herself that T.J. was still there and she saw him covering her with his blanket.

She snapped back teasingly, "Teej!  C'mon now...you can't be cold either!"

T.J. calmly said, "I don't need one Spinelli..."  T.J. lied back down and faced Vince.  He curled himself up a bit to keep warm since he was wearing only his white T-shirt.

Spinelli was a little peeved seeing how stubborn T.J. was to manage by himself.  She saw that T.J. was wearing only his white T-shirt despite knowing how often his parents would tell him to dress warmer, yet T.J. could get away by wearing that green jacket since it kept him surprisingly warm on a winter day.  Spinelli saw how T.J. was curled up a bit and crossing his arms.  Spinelli laid it down on the lie, "Look Teej, how about we do this...we'll share the blanket...okay?  We'll turn this blanket to spread sideways that way there will be enough."

T.J. had to admit that the icy floor was getting to him and he smiled admitting, "Okay Spin...."  He pushed his textbooks closer to Spinelli and they turned the blanket around while lying down.  When they started lifting the blanket above them, they laughed lightly.  T.J. snickered, "Remember 'parachute'?  When we were younger?  In gym how Coach Kluge would make the class lift up a cloth back and forth?  How sometimes all of us would run inside of it like a tent?"

Spinelli reminisced about those times and smiled, "Yeah, or how he would tell us to shake it lightly....then really FAST!"  They began to shake the blanket hard a little a bit.  They both began to snicker even harder, but then they heard Ms. Finster getting up.  They quickly stopped it and Ms. Finster, after a few moans, just went back to sleep.  Spinelli and T.J. looked at each other and muffled in laughter on how Ms. Finster was snoring and making sounds like an animal.

After their laughter subsided, they found themselves lying next to each other.  They both were speechless, finding themselves so close, they both were saying, "Uh....umm..."

T.J. was about to say something but Spinelli rushed in nervousness and embarrassment, "Why don't we....uh....put our backs together?  That way....uh, um...it'll be better..?"  Her voice was shaking and ended in a high-pitch.

T.J. was blushing and turning from a pink to a redder color as time passed.  He quickly agreed, "Yeah...uh, Spin...sure!"

They immediately turned around with their backs barely touching each other and they covered themselves by gently tugging the blanket in either direction.  They both sighed in relief from their intimate presence from each other.  They both thought about how close they were to each other, lying next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, leg to leg.  It's not that they willing knew they were getting physically closer but after their excitement and laughter somehow they found themselves like that.  Their heart rates both accelerated remembering all of those details and they felt ashamed and embarrassed each of them thinking that they were the ones that got closer with the other...neither of them knowing that it actually was both of them.  Both of their faces were turning redder, as they thought more and more about it.  Both of them were thinking if they should apologize to one another, but they already felt their situation was MORE than just awkward.

As their minds were swarmed with those thoughts, their hearts began to distract them by making Spinelli and T.J. notice their backs and the warmth they were giving to each other.  They both were relieved that at least the other didn't have to see their facial expressions.  They both focused again on the heat from the other and they were getting anxious about it since they were close again, but if they moved farther away they wouldn't be able to cover themselves with the blanket and they would be exposed to the harsh cold.  Spinelli and T.J. just tried to stay still, trying ever so hard to not make the other feel like they were doing something weird or inappropriate by moving around.  Their minds would eventually exhaust them and cause them to fall asleep, but as much as their minds and common sense tried to avoid focusing in on the comfort of each other's warmth...they couldn't.  Their hearts seemed to have caused their backs to be pressed up to one another making them feel even more relaxed and at ease.  Their hearts could feel their small, tender warmth they gave to each other as if it was a little electric heater providing endless heat, warmth, and comfort that they could easily lose themselves into... 

******************************

To Be Continued…


	9. New Feelings Lead To New Attitudes

Thanks to "lilvickiryan" and "Spinelli Woods, Esquire"!  Thanks for reviewing my chapters especially since it looks like I'm disinteresting more and more readers by the lack of reviews.  I'm sorry if the sixth posted chapter was heavily depressing, but I felt that Stacey's inner private world needed to be exposed to you guys (the readers) to know where she is coming from.

**Chapter Sixteen:  New Feelings Lead To New Attitudes**

**Location:  In ****Third Street****'s Library, just before ****3 AM******

Stacey and Menlo both decided that they were going to take a nap for a few hours before continuing his 'tutoring session.'  Stacey was sleeping on a chair, reclined against the wall, with her legs raised up on top of a table.  Menlo was lying down on a librarian's book checkout desk, and then a buzzing sound started! 

BUZZ!  BUZZ!  BUZZ!

Menlo got up from his nap and turned off his alarm clock.  He promptly got up and sighed, "Ah!  3 AM on the dot exactly!"  He went to the doors and flipped on all of the switches.  Stacey grunted having to wake up with the bright, white florescent lights.  He teased Stacey, "Time to get up now.  We still have plenty much to do!"

Stacey blinked her eyes a few times and yawned.  She was a bit taken back finding herself on where she was, but then after seeing Menlo she remembered what happened yesterday.  She turned around, placed her feet on the library floor, and slowly walked up to Menlo while trying to get fully awake.

Menlo remarked pompously, "Ah Stacey!  Thank you for waking up... I think we shall continue our lesson?"

Stacey took a deep breath and was finally awake.  She advised, "Let's see what you have learned so far....okay?  Um....let me see your notes..."

Menlo arrogantly answered, "With pleasure..." and gave the notebook to her.

Stacey's eyes were glancing over his notes and she yelled, "WHAT?!?"

Menlo cockily sighed, "I know...my note taking skills are beyond the call of excellence..."

Stacey flustered, "I mean....the dance moves....   Here...like...step 6!  'Adjust posterior to the left corner and rapidly move that to the right, maintaining the fluid movements of the gluteus maximums by shaking it'!!!"  Her voice continued to rise in shock, "And...WHAT THE....step 34...'Give the person you are having an infatuation with by looking at them stupidly yet with a touch of slyness and sensuality.'  HOW DETAILED DID YOU TAKE THESE NOTES?!?"  Stacey kept thumbing and skipping through the many, many pages.

Menlo sighed in self-admiration, "So finely detailed....that I impress myself sometimes!"

Stacey placed the notebook back on the table and looked down covering her eyes with her right hand.  She felt that Menlo just didn't understand what she was emphasizing for the past 3 and a half hours.  Stacey looked back up and forcefully yet tactfully said, "Look Menlo...you don't seem to get what I'm saying do you?  You have to loosen yourself up and not be so strict!"

Menlo shocked, shouted back, "WHAT?!?  'Loosen myself up'?!?  Do you know what you are suggesting?!?  It's like saying allow disorder and chaos into my life!"  Menlo became so angry that he ripped the notebook pages up.

Stacey sighed, and shook her head trying to free herself from this situation.  She sternly said, "Menlo...YOU can't expect to get Ashley A if you are not willing to make a compromise!  You just can't see this as some type of....oh, I don't know....an assignment or task from your 'to-do list'!  OKAY?!?"  

Menlo knew that Stacey had a point.  He knew that Ashley A had a different personality than he did and that he had to make some changes.  He sighed in annoyance, "Fine!  All that effort and time wasted..."  He looked down at the ripped pieces of paper that littered the carpet library floor.

Stacey took a few thoughts and calmly suggested, "Menlo...  I'll let you in on a tip about us girls..."

Menlo's eyes bulged out when Stacey said 'us girls.'  He stuttered, "Uh...okay..."

Stacey smiled humorously seeing Menlo's reaction and began, "What girls like, is that we like confidence in a guy.  A guy who knows what he's doing and is confident in himself.  I don't mean as cocky as Lawson....you know?   I've noticed that you get all nervous and fidgety, and you got to cut that out..."

Menlo dumbly replied, "Uh...okay..."

Stacey added, "Knowing how Ashley A is...you can't just make yourself as if you are her 'pet'.  You have to show, or...pretend in your case... that there are other girls...better girls than Ashley A."

Menlo nervously asked, "But...a....how do I start?"

Stacey slyly smiled and answered, "Just listen carefully, follow what I do, and NO note taking this time."

Stacey taught Menlo how to charm girls for a few more hours.  As the sun rose, and dawn was breaking, then suddenly while everyone was sleeping the snow storm had finally ceased.  The city was able to clear the roads and the janitors of Third Street were able to clear a way for the students to meet their parents in a few hours.  The school board decided to close school during Tuesday and Wednesday to provide enough time for snow removal and restoration of city services.  The gang wanted a chance to play with each other, since they would have two snow days and enjoy the enormous amounts of snow (for snowball fights, building snow fortress, etc.), but their parents forced them to stay inside since the temperatures were about 5 degrees Fahrenheit.  Yet T.J. and Spinelli, felt awkward being near, or talking with, each other since they were so close that deep, harsh cold Monday night.  They both felt as if they did something inappropriate.

On Wednesday evening, Stacey was gathered around her mother and father near a piano.  (Stacey was the only child in her family and today she didn't wear her glasses.)  They happily all agreed to play and sing songs at the piano since they couldn't do anything outside of the home with the city still recuperating from all of the endless amounts of snow.  They all happily sang some old 50s and 60s songs to pass the time.  Suddenly, their home received a phone call.

Stacey's mother politely interrupted, "its okay honey..." referring to her husband, "...I'll get it...you've been way too busy dealing with business calls back from Detroit."

Stacey's father smiled thankfully, "Thanks honey..."  He noticed his small, cute daughter staring out at the window especially at a group of kids that were having fun across the street from them.  He saw how his daughter looked sad and disappointed as if she was a pet locked in a cage and couldn't go outside; one of those sad puppies locked in the pet shop without anybody to choose it.  He tried to warmly look at her daughter's eyes and softly spoke, "Hey sweetie....what's wrong?"

Stacey just gave an artificial smile trying to cover her yearning to belong out there with the other kids.  Stacey tried to calmly say, "I'm fine Dad."

Stacey's father pressed the issue a little more so, but delicately.  He asked, "You don't want to go outside and play with your friends?  I mean I never hear anyone call you or you wanting to go over to anyone's home."  He knew something was bothering his young daughter but he didn't know what.  Stacey kept it too well covered and hidden.

Stacey took a small breath and looked up to her father's eyes.  She wanted to tell her father about how she felt so lonely and never felt accepted in the past, but she knew how critical her father's business condition was.  That it was on the verge of collapsing since that day back at the Renaissance Center.  She remembered how many sleepless nights her father would stay up trying to manage his business, the heartache he carried by laying off employees, the persistent struggling of trying to do well, and probably what stood out on her mind was that day back at the Renaissance Center when she saw her noble, courageous, fearless father breakdown, for the very first time, after he lost over 15 years of business success in less than 5 hours.  She saw her father sacrifice his interests, luxuries, and pride so that his family could be better off.  She focused again on her father's eyes and felt that what she was experiencing was just something miniscule and would be more burdensome if she told him.  She took a small thought and tried to reassure him, "Dad...it's okay...I'll see my friends tomorrow."  She knew she was lying from her teeth.

Her father kissed her on the forehead and caringly comforted, "You know....if there is anything...I'm right here, okay?"  Stacey tried to smile again, but she felt emotionally torn and burdened with both of them experiencing so much heartache.  Her eyes were starting to water up, but she quickly stopped herself.  Her father did not see it and lightly teased, "How 'bout some sugar?"  They both shared a small laugh and gave a kiss to each other on the cheek.  They both gave each other a deep, overflowing hug of caring and concern to each other.  Her father took a deep sigh as they were hugging, feeling emotionally relieved because Stacey gave him the inspiration and determination to continue fighting and persevering with his business as horrible as it might be.  She was a cherished gift from God that always filled him with joy whenever he saw her angelic loving eyes.  They continued hugging each other deeply and tightly, as if they never wanted to let go because they emotionally rejuvenated each other with the strength and courage to face every new day.  Inside, they both felt that they needed each other's strength, as weak and as beaten down as they were with everything that was going on in their lives.  They may not have been crying, but they could feel that their hearts were and their eyes communicated that to each other...

Stacey's mother went back to them with the cordless phone and questioned Stacey with curiosity, "Stacey baby, there's some friend from Detroit that wanted to speak...to you?"  She looked at her husband and Stacey hugging each other, deeply worrying, "Are you okay Stacey?"

Stacey lied, smiling, "I'm fine Mom...."  Stacey looked down and walked up to her mother.  Her mother was caught off track for a moment wondering if something was hurting her daughter but then she suddenly remembered the phone call.  She was confused because none of Stacey's 'friends' called her home at all really.

Stacey was clueless herself and with a suspicious tone she said, "I'll take it mom..."  Her mother gave Stacey a quick hug while Stacey gave her a kiss on the cheek.  Her mother joined with her father as they slowly played, a piano key at a time, rehearsing the next song, waiting for Stacey to return so that all of them could sing together, but her mother whispered to her husband wondering if Stacey was alright.  Stacey took the phone with her to the kitchen and she slowly said, "Hello...?"

An angry voice barked, "I told ya Stace that I would be back!"  Stacey was familiar with the voice but she remained silent, scared to say anything.  The voice continued, "Yeah, that's what I thought!  Nothing to say....girl, ya betta start gettin' your act together otherwise expect trouble! cause if ya don't I'm bringing the hood over there!"  Then there was a click and buzz, the phone line was cut off.  Stacey remembered what the voice kept on wanting and she knew she couldn't hide from her past any longer, even if that past was hundreds of miles away.

She put the phone back and slowly walked back to her parents.

Her mother concerned, asked "How was your 'friend', baby?"  Both of Stacey's parents looked at her with deep interest because Stacey really never talked about her friends with them.

Stacey just dismissively replied, "He's okay...in fact, he's missing me..."  The parents looked at each other in confusion, but they went on continuing to play and sing on the piano knowing it was impossible for Stacey to truly reveal about her friendship situation as much as they loved and worried about her; but Stacey's strange behavior from the phone call stuck out in the back of their minds.  Stacey couldn't really think about the songs being played, the time passing by, or the many kids that played outside their home.  All she could think about was the phone call she had just received; her mind was swarmed with flashbacks of the past and she could feel the emotions of fear, and deep sadness creep over her.  This phone call would only be a small, tiny sample of her nightmarish past that would be back....maybe soon or late.....but eventually nonetheless....

****************************************

To Be Continued…


	10. Stacey's Past Bears Down On Third Street

Thanks to "spinelli woods, esquire", "goofy monkey child", and "lilvickiryan" for reviewing!  It makes me really happy that you guys are enjoying it!

**Chapter Seventeen:  Silence Holds Weakness or Strength?**

**Location:  Ms. Finster's classroom, just at the beginning of school on Thursday**

Thursday approached and the gang reluctantly headed back to Third Street, yet Spinelli and T.J. tried to keep some distance between themselves.  When they walked into Ms. Finster's classroom, they were surprised to see Stacey there since processing a class transfer usually took a couple of weeks.

Mikey walked up to Stacey quickly, since he was the most concerned, and since he saw Stacey's raw, exposed deep emotions at that music room on Monday.  He asked eagerly, "My dear Stacey!  Are thy destined to be here with us in this class?"

Stacey had a sleepless night with nightmares of her horrible past visiting her, but it wasn't a nightmare.  It was dwelling over her mind constantly and she felt threatened and a little jittery.  She looked down and back up, trying to be somewhat strong, saying, "Yeah...Menlo..." she lightly giggled, "...took care of that fast..."

Vince immediately questioned, "Things were okay that Monday evening right??"

Stacey just smiled, almost forcefully, sighing saying, "Yeah....it was okay..."

T.J. saw Stacey more downcast than usual and asked, "Are you okay Stacey?  Did something happen to you?"  It was plainly evident that something was bothering Stacey and making her anxious, as Stacey kept tapping her feet on the floor, or every few minutes noticing the time.

Stacey had heard that question so many times....'Are you okay Stacey?'....and for so many times she gave her usual answer.  She tried to compose her behavior and said, "I'm fine...really guys....and thanks for taking me into your class!"

Spinelli knew that something was bothering Stacey too and she rationalized, "Hey Stace, I mean it's the least we could do!"  Spinelli had seen Stacey so weak and fragile whenever she saw her and she tried to figure out what was so wrong with her.  Spinelli being so tough couldn't really stand to see someone so weak and withdrawn from things especially since Stacey was a girl and knew how some guys could take advantage of that.

The gang quickly sat down in their seats since the bell was about to ring, but then both Stacey's and Ashley T's eyes bulged out when Ashley T arrived at the classroom doorway.  Ashley T had spoke with her father to remember about those business details that day in Detroit yet Ashley T never spoke to her fellow Ashleys about the new business information or the details of the fight because this was way too personal to tell her other Ashleys.  Ashley T looked at Stacey with disgust and slowly approached her seat that ironically was near Stacey and away from the other three Ashleys.  Ashley T slandered Stacey immediately, "Like bringing your ghetto garbage apparel here again?!?"  Ashley T referred to Stacey's sweatshirt and sweatpants that she normally wore.  Stacey wanted to wear something more fashionable, knew how to, and could afford it, but her abusive past made her to wear subtle, mundane clothes that were not attention seeking because attracting attention usually meant attracting trouble and hurt for her.

Stacey just ignored Ashley T because she had other things to concern herself with.  Ashley T snapped again, "What's wrong Stacey Reluve?!?  Did you have to buy your clothes at the Salvation Army because you couldn't afford anything from Wal-Mart?"  Ashley T snickered to herself.

Stacey was just sitting there wanting to disappear.  She took a deep breath as the sensations of bring treated like an outcast crept on her spine and skin.  Stacey's eyes were starting to water up but Ashley T didn't let up her verbal lashings.

Ashley T was relentless and went on, "Yeah, I remember now....My father should have like destroyed your tiny, shack business!  I mean like, honestly, a recording studio and business in the middle of some ghetto crack city!  Please....   As if your father's business will amount to anything. Huh!"  Ashley T continued onslaught, "_Dog's Pajamas_ deserved something like totally far better than what you could provide!    Why the heck are you here anyways?!?  In this classroom...in this city...?  Go back to your drug infested alley where you belong, you guttersnipe!"

Stacey just sat there as Ashley T kept ripping and 'murdering' her heart and emotions.  Stacey's heart was feeling overwhelming heavy and it was bringing back chest pains that caused her to breathe harder.  She turned her face away from Ashley T while her left hand covered and held up her face.  Stacey's tears were about to break like a dam, but she kept holding it in like she always did from everyone.  Stacey wanted to yell and shout back at Ashley T for what she had to done to her father's business and family but her mind was recollecting how similar Ashley T's comments were to back at her old school.

Ms. Finster entered the classroom and unaware of the drama in the back of the classroom, since a lot of the kids were still talking, announced, "Okay hooligans!  Calm down you monkeys!  I wanted to announce that we have a new student transferred from Mr. Johnson's classroom named Stacey Shanice Reluve.  Say hello to Stacey everyone."  The class quickly turned their heads to face Stacey.

When Stacey heard the last sentence she immediately made her head to look down so that no one would notice her about to cry.  She didn't want to make a huge scene and she just waved to everyone with her right hand while her head was down.

Ashley T sneered silently to Stacey, "Yeah...like a total spectacle you are!  Shanice?!?  What kind of name is that?!?  Like Latafia or Shaniqua...one of those tacky ghetto names?"

Stacey with a broken voice, but then she tried to clear it to make it appear normal, asked Ms. Finster, "Um...Ms. Finster can I please be excused to use the restroom?"  Stacey wasn't facing Ms. Finster or the class at all but just the wall on her right side so nobody would see her.

Ms. Finster grumbled, "Okay...fine!  Just don't clog up the toilet like Grundler did."

Stacey answered, "Thank you Ms. Finster."  She quickly walked up, and rushed out of the classroom door so that at least she wouldn't have to break down in front of everyone.  She saw Gretchen come from the girls' restroom but she went by her.  Gretchen just stood outside the door wondering what Stacey was up to, as Stacey kept on sniffling, but she had to go back to the classroom knowing how strict Ms. Finster was with her after the toilet incident on Monday.

Stacey ran past the empty restroom and she hated herself seeing herself in the mirror as if she was some type of weak, sissy girl.  She could feel the tension, emotions, and sadness that was about to gush right out of her.  She just went to one of the stalls and locked it.  She took some of the toilet paper to get ready to dry her tears with.  She quickly grabbed her sweatshirt hood and brought it around her neck and just bit onto it hard so that no one could hear her soon.  In a moment, the 'dam of tears' broke and she started weeping endlessly as she bit harder onto the hood so that no one could hear her wailing and broken up voice.  This was a trick she knew, that the hood, or some cloth in her mouth could muffle and subdue her voice so that no one in the girls' restroom could really hear her.  It was a trick she eventually learned from those feelings that she was far too familiar with...    The pain and heart wrenching sadness that had built itself under constant pressure inside of her heart was finally being released from the streaming of her tears.  She leaned on one of the stall walls...physically weak from the breakdown and still weeping....   Other girls would come into the restroom now and then, and for the past 25 minutes when Stacey was there...no one could even get a hint or slightest clue of what was happening to some girl in the stall since Stacey hid her emotions well....probably too well....

**Chapter Eighteen:  Stacey's Past Visits Her Present**

**Location:  On the Third Street Playground, during the First Recess**

After Stacey cleaned herself up emotionally, she walked casually back to Ms. Finster's classroom as if nothing had happened.  When the bell rang for recess, the gang tried to invite Stacey over with them but she explained to them that she had to see Menlo again for some 'last minute' details about transferring classes.  After the swarming rush of kids left Third Street, she composed herself again trying to ensure her internal emotions were not exposed, she then slowly arrived at the secretary's office.

Menlo looked up upon hearing the opening of the door and welcomed Stacey, "Why Stacey!  It's good to see you again."

Stacey wryly smiled and teased, "It's nice to see you to.  Are you ready?"

Menlo straightened his clothes and his hair.  Menlo enthusiastically replied, "I'm been preparing myself for hours!"  Stacey had advised Menlo early Tuesday morning back at the library on how for Menlo to attract Ashley A.  It was a long, arduous transformation but Stacey was happy seeing the results of her work.  According to Stacey's advice, Menlo replaced his thick square glasses with sleek, thin stylish glasses, cleaned his hair style a bit more to give it a more professional look, changed his rough blue pants into brown dress pants, and his tennis shoes into leather classy formal shoes.  Menlo took out a small mirror from his desk and smiled.  Stacey looked at him through the reflection from behind him.  She teased herself thinking how she 'made over' Menlo's style into a GQ style.

Menlo placed the mirror on his desk and looked at Stacey.  Stacey brushed off some dust off of Menlo's left shoulder and teased, "Ready to _woo_ Ashley A?  I knew how structured you are and so I made this checklist to help you remember what to do when you come across her."

Menlo skimmed through the checklist Stacey had given him.  Menlo smiled back and was appreciative, "I appreciate your help with everything Stacey.  Your service and advice has been priceless."

In a few minutes, Stacey and Menlo waited for the Ashleys to come, specifically Ashley A.  They noticed the Ashleys down the hallway and Stacey quickly ran to an empty classroom (with no teacher or students) and looked through the classroom door window while Menlo stood leaning against the hallway.  Stacey was ever so hesitant to be even near the presence of Ashley T but she was going to help Menlo out, at least, and see if her hard work at paid off.

Menlo nervously read over the checklist and quickly stuffed it in his pants' right pocket.  He cleared his throat and leaned back against the wall slyly looking at the Ashleys as they were approaching closer.  Menlo smoothly greeted them, "Good morning ladies...how are you doing?"

The Ashleys didn't even notice Menlo but when they took a glance at him they were awe-struck seeing how Menlo had changed his appearance, but after a few seconds they quickly changed back to their prissy, pompous selves.  Ashley B sarcastically groaned, "Better if you were, like, much farther away!"

Ashley Q added, "Yeah!  Like don't bother us..... We sooo have enough mosquitoes that are already bugging us!"  The Ashleys were becoming aware of Menlo's cologne and were secretly impressed by his selection.

Menlo politely flattered, "If you ladies want that then I shall leave you, but it's a shame that your beauty has to leave me so soon."  Menlo knew he had placed the right moves.

The Ashleys were stunned hearing Menlo say that and they carefully turned around to face him.  Ashley Q whispered to Ashley A, "Like, whoa!  When did Menlo become such the smooth talker?"

Ashley B giggled, "Yeah, and like GQ?"

The Ashleys continued whispering and giggling to each other about Menlo but then unknowingly Ashley A's textbooks, in her hands, just slipped and fell on the ground.  Ashley A cursed out, "Like I can't believe this!"

Menlo quickly walked up to the Ashleys and Ashley A and Menlo both grabbed her textbooks at the same time.  The other Ashleys gasped in disbelief that Ashley A and Menlo were so close to each other when they tried to maintain an 'air barrier' between themselves and Menlo.  Ashley A's and Menlo's eyes met, and Menlo made another move, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be carrying such a load."

Ashley A, couldn't believe it but she was starting to blush, and she smiled back, "Thanks...but I can like...handle it."  The Ashleys looked at each other in horror wondering what was happening between Menlo and Ashley A.  Ashley A was finding herself becoming enchanted by Menlo's behavior.  Ashley A gave a cute smile.

Menlo couldn't handle seeing such a smile and his powerful infatuation shattered his cool, calm behavior.  Menlo cheered out loud, in his annoying tone, "WOW ASHLEY A!  WHOOO!"  He kept cheering and yelling out loud because he never received such a smile from Ashley A.

Ashley A snapped out of Menlo's charm and was back to her senses.  She shrieked, "Like...EWWW!  Totally disgusting!"  She held her textbooks tightly and ran with the other Ashleys down the hallway.  Ashley A cried out in disbelief, "I can't like believe I made that disgusting Menlo actually touch my textbooks!  EWW!"

Menlo cheered on and threw his hands up in the air in celebration, projecting his voice throughout the hallway, "ALL RIGHT!!!!  YEAH!!!"

Stacey just slapped her right hand on her forehead after seeing all of her work had just gone 'down the drain.'  She sighed to herself thinking, 'Stace, you can only change the gift wrapping...not the actual gift inside.'

The school day later passed, and Stacey finally was willing to walk with the gang back to their homes.  Stacey remained relatively quiet since they left Third Street and they were already halfway at their homes.  The gang continued to laugh at some jokes but they noticed Stacey's silence.  Stacey was still not completely comfortable being around the gang because of her past experience even though she was grateful to them for giving her CD player back.  Any student would have thought that she was paranoid thinking that T.J. and his gang were somehow planning to manipulate her in the end, even Stacey beat herself up thinking that she was paranoid but her experience with friend-making was a scar on her heart that never seemed to heal.  She could 'feel' the depth of this scar, and remembered the 'deep painful cutting' of that emotional scar when she received the phone call yesterday.

T.J. tried to figure out, for days, on how to get through to Stacey and make her more relaxed and open with the gang and him.  T.J. tried ever so tactfully to not be too friendly to Stacey (which was difficult in itself since he was so willing to share and do things for his friends) because he could see that the more he opened himself up...the more reserved, and quiet Stacey would be.  T.J. could always think up of a good plan to make himself a new friend and it always worked, well except with Gordy, but with him at least T.J. knew that Gordy disliked him from the start.  T.J. could sense that Stacey didn't dislike him, but her emotionally neutral expressions made it impossible for T.J. to comprehend what was really happening with Stacey internally.  He remembered speaking with Jimmy and Mikey about Stacey and how it appeared that Stacey had seemed to given up on friendship, but T.J. couldn't process that in his mind since he was so naturally good-hearted and kind.  He thought to himself, 'What IS IT that made Stacey so distant?'   The gang couldn't really understand Stacey's withdrawn attitude also, but dwelled on it somewhat less so than T.J. and Mikey.  Little did all of them know....how clueless they really were to Stacey's hidden past...

T.J. could hear their footsteps stepping on the snow and cracking the frozen ice on the sidewalk.  He tried breaking the ice, "So a Stacey...what are you planning to do for the weekend?"  The sunny, cold winter day was a pleasant calmness compared to the onslaught of the storm three days ago.

Stacey took a deep breath and looked around for the guy, who called yesterday, around the block, she said, "Uh....some important stuff with my parents."

Gretchen, Vince, Spinelli, and Gus raised their eyebrows at T.J. and Mikey signifying that their constant pursuit to open Stacey up was getting pointless because it seemed to imply that Stacey didn't want to be near them.  Spinelli and Vince were probably the ones most reluctant to continue the pursuit, but they knew that T.J. and Mikey were persistent and even if eventually Stacey did not want to be with them....at least T.J. and Mikey wanted to know why and what made Stacey to give up on friendship.

Stacey gave her classic smiles, that always masked her hurt, and said, "I'm going to walk home guys by myself....I'll see all of you later.  Thanks again guys for the walk."  She wanted to avoid the gang from knowing or meeting up with the guy that called her at all costs.  She ran down jogging on block to the right of them.

When Spinelli saw that Stacey was out of sight, she tiredly asked as they continued to walk, "Hey Teej and Mikey when are you going to give this thing up?  It's getting obvious that Stacey doesn't want to be with us!"

Vince added, "Yeah, I mean she doesn't really play with us, she tries to avoid us.  C'mon Teej, Mikey....this is getting crazy now..."  Gretchen and Gus silently watched the debate.

T.J. explained, "Guys, something is bothering deep inside her!  I have to find out what it is!"

Mikey supported T.J., sadly reflecting over that day when Stacey was singing and crying at the same time, "How can we not support such a beaten down soul?  To be so callous, to be so insensitive...."

Spinelli sighed warning, "Teeeeej, it better not be one of those plans again where you tried to be friendly with Gordy!  You remember what a bunch of hooey that was!"

Vince off-handedly remarked, "She is nice but she's just weird man!  I mean she doesn't talk with us at all after everything we done for her.  Do you guys _really_ want to keep doin' this?"

T.J. defended, "You remember how Gus was when he joined our 4th grade class!  I mean how quiet he was...all I have to do is plan something out and work the ol' Detweiler magic."  Gus didn't say anything and just blushed, hearing about himself.

Spinelli tried to knock some sense into him, "Teej, c'mon now!  It's just that Vince and I don't want you to get all bummed out like you did with the whole Gordy thing!"

They were approaching near the block where Vince usually left them, and Vince interrupted, "Hey guys!  I'll see ya guys later!"  He looked at T.J. and Mikey ending and emphasizing, "We'll talk about it later!  Later tomorrow!  Okay, man?"

T.J. and Mikey looked at each other and nodded in agreement with Vince.  The five of them waved and said goodbye to Vince as they continued to walk toward their homes.  Vince was slowly walking, thinking, 'Man!  What's wrong with Stacey?  She's really messed up....she supposedly cries about not having friends, but when we're there she avoids us!'  Vince kept walking alone down another block and he was already far from the school where he could see no other fellow Third Street students.  Vince naively kept walking toward home not realizing that someone was watching him and keep track of his every move, but then again he couldn't really notice since only the whispering winds and occasional cars in the neighborhood made any noise.  Vince was about to cross the street to reach the last block before reaching his home, and he saw a boy near his age walking in the opposite direction.  Vince was disregardful to him as he eagerly anticipated getting inside from the cold.

Vince was about to cross the street but the boy deliberately slammed his shoulder into Vince's.  Vince stepped back by the blow and turned around, complaining, "Hey man!  What was that for?!?"  Vince could feel that blow was meant for him for some reason.

The boy was wearing a black winter jacket with a hood on his head, and had on black basketball shoes and black sweatpants.  The boy stopped in his tracks.  Without facing Vince, he threatened, "Ya better stay away from Stacey, Vince!  If you know what's good for ya boy!"

Vince's eyes bulged out upon hearing that the boy knew his name when Vince didn't even know him.  Vince tried to understand, "How do you know my name?"

The boy still didn't face Vince and just continued, "Forget it Vince LaSalle!  You and your other friends better bounce away from her, all 'ight?"

Vince angrily approached the boy and before he could see him face to face, the boy turned around and pushed him hard on the shoulders.  Vince almost fell and could have lost his balance but when he looked back to see the face of the boy....it was Jamal!  The same boy who made the phone call to Stacey yesterday.  Vince became upset, and began, "What the?!?   Man, who do you think you are?!?  Shovin' me and all that!"

Jamal put his face up to Vince's and clenched his teeth, and went on in his slang, "Boy!  Ya better watch your back!  Cause I ain't playin'!  You and friends better stay away from that girl!  She's my bizness and not any of y'alls!"

Vince sneered back, "Who the heck do you think you are to just say that?!?"  Vince saw Jamal as some insane boy since he couldn't understand how this boy was just getting angry with him right out of the blue.

Jamal chuckled to himself, "Dang boy!  You're really messed up, stayin' in this neighborhood.  Spoiled little kids you are...huh!  You don't know a damn thang!  What the heck I could do to y'all."  Jamal sneakily punched Vince in the stomach and the wind was taken right out of him.  Vince had an instant gag reflex, and he held his stomach tightly grunting in pain.  It felt as he just vomited from someone pitching a fast ball on his stomach.  Vince, baffled and appalled to what just happened, started gasping, "What are you saying?!?   What's Stacey have to do with you?!?"

Jamal stood a bit away making sure Vince wouldn't attack him by surprise.  Jamal shook his head in humorous disbelief; he figured out, "You ain't never been in the hood, have ya?  Stayin' in this place....boy you really are trippin'.  As for Stace, she and I have some unfinished business....got that?  If I see any of ya six, messin' around with her....y'all better expect a Devil's Night here in Arkansas!"  Jamal turned around and began to walk away.

Vince was slowly trying to walk away while he was holding his stomach, but Jamal noticed it in the corner of his left eye.  Jamal ran over back to Vince, and whipped out a two foot metal chain from his jacket before Vince could turn around to see him.  Jamal whipped the harsh, bone-scrapping chain around Vince's left knee.  Vince fell on the hard, icy sidewalk as it grabbed his knee.  His left knee throbbed in gut wrenching pain from the yanking pull of the chain that wrapped around it.  Vince felt that his knee was hurt from someone who had smashed his knee with an irregular shaped metal baseball bat.  Vince could feel his face against the skin numbing icy sidewalk that felt like tiny pins digging into his skin.  Jamal quickly put his chain inside his coat and then finally gave a powerful kick onto Vince's stomach.  Vince curled up in the fetal position with agonizing pain.  Jamal looked down at Vince, like a pathetic beaten puppy, he quietly said with his domineering presence, "And that's just a small sample of the ghetto flavor boy...of what will happen if ya say anythin' to the cops, parents, or school 'bout this..."  Jamal then quickly ran out of the scene.

Vince just rocked himself on the sidewalk, like a small child, trying to alleviate his severe, pulsating pain that seemed to be amplified more as he could feel his blood rush into his knee and stomach.  All he could hear was his breath against the sidewalk and cold air, as the left side of his face began to now sting with the cool conductive sidewalk.  His pain became worse since he was shivering from the cold...and trembling with fear.....

************************************

To Be Continued…


	11. As The Walls Close In,Emotions Burst Out

Special thanks to "Big Cliffy Meanie", "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", and "goofy monkey child"!  It makes me beyond happy that you guys are reading and enjoying this fic.

**Chapter Nineteen:  The Walls Are Closing In...**

**Location:  On the ****Third Street**** Playground, the next day on Friday during Recess**

Yesterday, Vince finally struggled to arrive home where his parents were shocked to see him so beaten up.  When his parents asked him about it, he remembered the eyes of the merciless boy that hurt him and lied about how he received his injuries.  The next day, Vince was feeling better but the soreness from his stomach and the abrasions on his knee reminded him that he had to inform the rest of the gang about the boy's threat.  The rest of the gang found that difficult to believe that someone so violent could just show up out of nowhere and decided to speak with Stacey during recess about who this guy was and what she knew about him.

By now, the recess gang was all sitting and huddled inside the cheesebox trying to hide and keep warm from the elements outside.  Stacey walked out of the playground doors and began heading toward the cheesebox during the cloudy, cold day.  The gang was still debating over what to do and how real was this guy's threat.

Vince argued with the gang, "Guys!  Look at my knee!  Some guy from the ghettos said that if we don't leave Stacey alone...we're going to be expecting a lot more!"

Spinelli dismissively, brushed off, "What a bunch of hooey!  So he used a chain and punched ya!  YOU SHOULD OF FOUGHT BACK!  I mean with my wrestling that's nothin'!"

Gus was trembling, looking around through the holes of the box to see if the guy was spying in on them.  He whined, "Stop it guys!  We should go back inside!  Who knows what terrible things this guy can do to us!"

T.J. defiantly spoke out, "Guys!  We can't just abandon Stacey like that!  Mikey told us how horrible she's feeling and we have to do something for her!"

Spinelli complained, "Teej, when are you getting over it!?!  If she wanted to be friends with us, she wouldn't be avoiding us and staying far away."  T.J. was thrown off a bit hearing that comment from Spinelli.  Spinelli quickly realized the implications of what she said and shut herself up.  Spinelli and T.J. both looked at each other remembering that Monday night, and how close they were....they both began to think if they behaved inappropriately that night.  They thought if the other, or even themselves were ready to be so close...emotionally.  They quickly looked away to avoid that awkward moment.

Mikey cried out, "Alas!  Such a difficult predicament that we find ourselves in!"

Vince silently talked with Gretchen and he hesitantly said, "Uh, guys....about the other threat the guy made, about Devil's Ni----Hi Stacey!"  Stacey suddenly appeared and Vince changed his tone and the subject immediately.  

Stacey's eyes looked at the six with nervousness since all of their eyes were upon her.  She slowly questioned, "Uh... is there something wrong?"

The gang all looked at each other wondering what to say but Vince started out, "Stacey...do you know an African American boy around our age who a....watches over you?  Or knows you really well?"

Stacey was beginning to realize how this boy might be but she remained quiet.  Vince continued on discuss about the boy's features, clothes, and his threat and Stacey looked down on the ground when Vince was done talking.  Stacey's eyes met up to the eyes of the gang and she sadly confessed, "Yeah....I do know him."  Stacey knew that after hiding, and running, her past had caught up with her and was beginning to create havoc all over again.  She didn't know the gang that well and feared either they would start disliking her because of that threat or somehow miraculously, she thought if they were good friends, she wouldn't want to put them in danger.  Stacey looked at it as if Jamal locked her in her own abandon prison cell by ensuring there were no way for her to get help and keep her remained in her own solitude.

Stacey was choked up with her thoughts and emotions of Jamal entering into 'the equation', but still kept her feelings hidden.  She carefully said, "I'm sorry...I had no idea that he would do that.  Sorry Vince.  I'll...leave you guys alone from now on."  It was extremely difficult saying the last sentence because deep in her heart she hoped that somehow the gang was as friendly as they 'appeared' to be to her, and as tiny as that hope seemed...that sliver of hope was crushed by Jamal.  Stacey began slowly walking away in hopelessness.

The gang looked each other sensing only a small piece of Stacey's deep, hidden disappointment and of being deserted.  T.J. got up and ran to catch Stacey.  T.J. blocked Stacey's path and he tried to comfort her, "Stacey....it's okay, we can handle whoever that guy is."

Stacey looked up to T.J., sighed and said, "T.J....I have to leave you guys alone..."  Stacey knew how dangerous Jamal was and she knew that the gang, as well as the rest of Third Street, was completely ignorant about him and how extreme things were taken back at her old neighborhood.

The rest of the gang joined T.J. and stood beside him.  Spinelli supported, "Stacey!  I'll be able to smash the tar out of that guy next time he comes!"  Spinelli was cracking her knuckles as if she preparing for a fight.

Stacey looked at them with heavy eyes and softly said, "Really...I have to listen to him because he takes things seriously....just look at Vince."  Despite Vince's injuries, he was willing to help out Stacey but was more cautious because of his encounter with Jamal.

Spinelli spoke a bit louder and questioned, "Hey, who said you had to listen to this guy anyways?!?  You have to stand up for yourself!  You can't just let some jerk push ya around!"

Stacey was having flashbacks over her horrible past and she calmly answered, "Spinelli...this thing is different.  He's not some average kid...."

Spinelli was becoming more frustrated with her, "Stacey!!!  C'mon if you let this guy tell ya what to do, you'll be doin' it the rest of your life!"

Stacey tried to grin, pretending to take Spinelli's advice.  Stacey sighed and said, "Okay...I'll do it...."  Stacey began walking back toward the playground doors.

Spinelli knew that Stacey wasn't taking her advice by the calm, polite disregarding attitude.  Spinelli began walking fast to catch up with her again.

Gretchen tried to stop Spinelli, by saying, "Uh...Spinelli...you may want to let her go."  Gretchen knew that Spinelli was pushing Stacey too much even though Stacey showed no signs of it.  The rest of the gang knew it too...they could sense that the calm, cool, reserved girl was about to blow a fuse.

Spinelli shouted back to Gretchen, "Not now Gretch!"  Spinelli faced Stacey and demanded, "Now Stacey!  I ain't leavin' you alone until you promise me that you will fight back against Jamal!"

Unlike Spinelli's short-temper and 'hot-headed' attitude, Stacey was the opposite; she was very patient and tolerant about things.  Stacey was really calm and reserved about most things in life, but...   Stacey tried to avoid Spinelli's eyes and again, politely said, "Spinelli...please...I have to do this my own way..."

Spinelli became increasingly aggravated by Stacey's willingness to remain weak.  She angrily demanded, "STACE!  You can't do this!  I'm TELLING YOU that guy is gonna walk ALL OVER YOU!"  Spinelli reflected back on how tough she had to be to not be teased and pushed around.

Stacey with the utmost tact looked back at Spinelli and said, "I really appreciate what you are trying to do Spinelli, but this is something too big....you don't understand the situation...."

Spinelli wanted Stacey to stand up for herself and she shouted back, "UNDERSTAND?!?  WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?!?  SOME GOOMBA IS PUSHING YOU AROUND AND YOU'RE JUST LETTING HIM!  WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?  YOU WON'T SURVIVE IN LIFE, BEING LIKE THIS!"  Spinelli was caught up in the heat of the argument, trying everything to make Stacey aware of how much of a punching bag she was.

Stacey's just closed her eyes slowly, breathing slowly, and trying to calm herself down....as she tried to forget what Spinelli last said, 'You won't survive in life, being like this!' but it wouldn't get out of her mind.  Spinelli had finally driven Stacey off of her 'long road of patience' and into the cliff of 'no return' because Spinelli applied pressure to a sensitive, emotional spot that would shake and resonate in the core of Stacey's emotional being.  It was because Stacey had to remain quiet all the time when she was scared living in a violent, crime filled neighborhood.  She grinded her teeth, and furiously trumpeted her voice where 25 children around them could hear, "WHO IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SPINELLI?!?  HUH!  WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT?!?"  Stacey's face was shoved closer to Spinelli's and Stacey pointed to herself while saying 'to tell me that.'

Spinelli was blown away seeing how viciously angry Stacey was and just moved back mindlessly engrossed at Stacey's spewing explosive anger as was the rest of the gang and the 25 children around them.

Stacey ferociously yelled, "I WON'T SURVIVE IN LIFE?!?  RIGHT?!?  YOU DON'T KNOW A DANG THING ABOUT HOW IT IS THERE IN GHETTOS!  YOU HAVE TO CONSTANTLY WORRY ABOUT YOUR LIFE SPINELLI!!!  THAT'S RIGHT!  YOUR MIND CAN NEVER BE AT EASE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WHO'S GONNA BEAT YOU UP, OR RAPE YOU, OR EVEN KILL YOU!  WHAT THE HECK DO YOU KNOW?!?  THINKIN' YOU'RE ALL THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE BIG MOUTH AND CAN FIGHT?!? BIG STINKIN' WHOOP!"

Spinelli was stumbling on her words, trying to say something back but the anger, burning inside of Stacey's eyes, pierced dead through to Spinelli's eyes.  Spinelli was terrified of her because she had never seen a kid so viciously enraged and spewing such passionate, unrestrained anger.  The gang was just mortified seeing the quiet, timid, lonesome girl turn into a beast of deep rage with words as sharp as sword.  Stacey took off her thick glasses to really intimidate and permanently shut Spinelli up.  A crowd of 70 were now gathering around the scene.

Stacey violently continued, "SOMETIMES THE ONLY THING TO DO TO SURVIVE IS TO KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!  OTHERWISE, YOU WON'T HAVE A MOUTH TO SPEAK FROM!  SO DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW TO SURVIVE IN LIFE!  BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I'VE BEEN FROM!!!"  Stacey stormed away from Spinelli, and as she did so...she became more and more embarrassed about how big of a scene she made.  Stacey just looked down trying to avoid glances and stares from the students, and quickly walked away and put her glasses back on.  As she finally closed the doors behind her, after entering back into the school, her eyes started to water because all of the terror and sadness back at her old school that flooded back into her mind and how Spinelli questioned her 'survival' in life.  She sluggishly wiped her boots off on the mat as the snow and slush fell down.  She kind of regretted shouting at Spinelli but it's just that when Spinelli unknowingly said that, 'you won't survive in life...' line, it struck a chord of such intense emotional pain that all of the hurt she had been experiencing for half of her life (for 5 years) just unleashed itself.

She turned on her CD player to play a song to deviate her mind and emotions from what just happened.  The song played, she put her headphones on and walked down the hallway....somewhere....to some place...only the sound of the music and her squeaking, wet boots accompanied her...which was all too familiar in her solitary world.

_"...Perfect people in a perfect world_

_ Behind closed doors all in control_

_ Life in a world of luxury_

_ Cold cash money mentality_

_ You gotta keep the faith_

_ You gotta keep the faith_

_ You better keep the faith_

_ And run away_

_ Run away, run away_

_ Run away and save your life_

_ Run away, run away_

_ Run away if you want to survive..._

_ It's time to breath free_

_ Ohoho_

_ Run away oho_

_ You better breath free_

_ Ohoho_

_ Run away oho…"_

(Lyrics from Real McCoy "Run Away")__

As she listened to the song and the beat, she emotionally drifted away with the song.  She wanted to just run away, run away from the pain that weighed down her heart for so many years...

The gang was still shocked stiff over what just happened and Spinelli blinked several times trying to take it in.  She slowly turned her head and faced the gang.  She slowly said, "Guys...what just happened?"

Gus replied, "I think you went kind of overboard."

Spinelli felt self-conscious and worriedly asked, "Overboard?!?  You think..."

Vince crossed his arms and complained, "Spinelli, I told you that this guy who's after Stacey is pretty dangerous and...."

Spinelli defended, "Hey!  I didn't want her to just take garbage from anyone!"

Vince asked, off topic, "Hey did you guys notice how familiar Stacey looked without her glasses?"  Vince knew he saw that face and it was somewhat familiar.  He asked himself the outlandish question if it was Renee back from the school winter dance, but he dismissed it because Renee's and Stacey's personalities were too different from each other.

Gretchen ignored Vince, and elaborated, "Spinelli, your intentions may have been good, but your lack of tact made it come across the wrong way."

T.J. questioned the others, "How much do we _actually_ know about Stacey?  I mean she keeps a lot from us..."

Butch mysteriously joined into the conversation and added, "There's a lot you simple, protected children do not know about Stacey and her past neighborhood..."

Vince sighed, "Oh great...it's Butch again."  Vince crossed his arms in annoyance expecting another 'tall tale' of Butch's.

Butch critically offered, "Do you want to hear it or not?"

Vince grudgingly replied, "Fine..."

Butch began with his usual creepy story telling voice, "So you guys want to know about Stacey?  Well, from what I've heard Stacey comes from Detroit, Michigan and parts of the city are great and pretty safe actually....and some are...well, let's say you don't want to go taking a midnight stroll...since it could be your last..."

Gus and Mikey gulped in fear while the rest of the gang looked at Butch more seriously.

Butch continued, "... and Stacey lived in one of those wrong places and went to one of those dangerous schools where you have to watch your back!  High crimes run rampant where bullies carry weapons and in one slice...you're a goner!"  Mikey and Gus were shaking thinking about it, while Vince started to feel uneasy thinking about what happened to him last night.  T.J., Spinelli, and Gretchen continued to listen in more closely.  Butch went on, "Wherever you walk you have to keep your eyes opened for anyone that might steal or beat you up!  Right Vince?  When Jamal creamed ya?"  Vince was shocked hearing that Butch knew about the fight and the boy's name, but then suddenly shuddered upon hearing how true Butch was on having to be aware of one's surroundings..

Gus whimpered, "Guys!  I'm getting really scared now!"

Mikey ran up to Spinelli and cried out, "Hold me Spinelli!  I'm scared!"

Spinelli pushed him off and sighed, "Get off of me you big lummox!"  She faced Butch and sternly asked, "Butch, are you serious about this...about Stacey's old neighborhood?"

Butch ominously warned, "Well Spinelli, how serious are you about keeping your life?"

The gang stood still as shivers of fear rushed up and down their spines.  As much as they couldn't believe the violence Stacey lived in, they knew that Vince's injuries were foreshadowing something more sinister in mind for them if they didn't comply with Jamal's demands.

Gretchen with a shaky voice, fearing to know what this next topic could really be, asked, "Butch, Jamal told Vince to expect 'Devil's Night' if we don't leave Stacey alone.  What is....'Devil's Night'?"

Butch's eyes were bulged wide open.  In shock, he questioned, "What is 'Devil's Night'?!?   This guy is serious!"

Gretchen pleaded with Butch, "What does it MEAN BUTCH?!?"

Butch looked around in fright, feeling uneasy about the Third Street neighborhood knowing that Jamal was lurking around somewhere...   Butch determined to finish explaining despite his fear, and he said, "'Devil's Night' is usually the night before Halloween where a lot of abandon homes are set on fire.  In the '70s and '80s, the fires would engulf and destroy CITY BLOCKS!!!  Today, it's not as bad and it's almost gone....but I'd watch your step because HE COULD SET YOUR HOMES ON FIRE!"  (Author's Note:  This information about "Devil's Night" is actually true!  Check out www.encarta.com and search under "Detroit" under it's history and also look under "Halloween"…)

The gang just stood still as the cold wind blew across their bodies and face, trying to wake them up.  They had a creeping sensation of how dangerous and ruthless Stacey's past was and the realization of how big it was as it slowly trickled into their minds.  T.J. stood still, and dumbfounded he commented, "...I guess there is a _lot more_ to Stacey than what we knew..."   The six of them initially thought that when they first saw her that she was a timid, shy girl...almost a loner, but this new information from Butch dawned on them that there was a new dimension in Stacey's life to consider.  A dimension, they understood that they only knew a miniscule amount of.

Butch ended their conversation with this, "**Just because Stacey or other students may be quiet doesn't mean they don't have something to tell...in fact, it's the silent ones that have the deeper secrets...**"  Butch quickly walked away from them, looking around the playground making sure that Jamal was nowhere in sight.

----------

Back in the hallways of Third Street, Stacey came across Menlo just in front of the Secretary's office.  Stacey was somewhat startled by him, since she was zoned out in the music, "Oh!  Hi Menlo...is there something wrong?"

Menlo saw something was bothering Stacey but he decided to not push her because she didn't look like she wanted to talk.  Menlo cleared his throat, and promptly said, "Stacey, Jimmy, one of our student counselors, requests your immediate presence in his office."

Stacey took of her headphones, turned down their volume, and asked in deep confusion, "What happened?  Did I do something wrong?"

Menlo explained, "Counselors do not divulge their information about what the issue is for student confidentiality reasons.  I suggest Stacey that you hide your CD player and headphones back in your pocket or backpack before Randall confiscates it."

Stacey was reminded of Monday, put them away in her backpack, and thanked, "Thanks Menlo.  Where is this office?"

Menlo instructed, "Just go down the hallway and you'll easily find it."  He laughed, "You'll continue to help me with Ashley A right?"

Stacey smirked and replied, "We'll see Menlo...I'm not your fairy godmother or anything.  I can only do so much..."

After a few minutes she arrived at the waiting room, waiting to be called in and she soon was.  Stacey carefully took one step at a time thinking there was wild animal or crabby teacher that was going to scold her.  As she entered the doorway, she was relieved seeing a '20-something' guy with a warm smile and welcomed her in, "Good morning Ms. Stacey Reluve.  Please take a seat."  Stacey still was curious about what this whole thing was about and she took a seat.  Her mind couldn't get off the fact of how young he was being a counselor.

Jimmy introduced himself, "Stacey, you can just call me Jimmy.  Don't worry about using Mister and all that stuff."  Jimmy was the same guy T.J. met with earlier a couple of weeks ago.  He continued, "Are you having any problems with anything?"

Stacey just looked around the room as if there were hidden cameras watching and just simply replied, "No...why?"

Jimmy tried to gently open the issue up as he flipped through several pages of Stacey's records.  He softly began, "Well Mr. Johnson and some of your peers have told us that you have been avoiding students a lot, so much so, that you are willing to do group projects all by yourself."

Stacey tried to quickly resolve the issue, smiled, and explained, "Well as for the projects, there were some students I didn't want to work with because I knew they couldn't get the job done.  As for avoiding the students, well....I'm doing other things..."  Stacey was trying to think up of something for avoiding the students instead of revealing her real reason for doing so.

Jimmy bit his tongue, knowing the matter was more complicated than that. He sighed, "Stacey, your last teacher Mr. Johnson and recently, Ms. Finster, has informed me that you rather spend time inside the classroom than outside on the playground.  Is something wrong?"

Stacey laughed a bit, emphasizing, "It's cold outside...I just remain to stay indoors."

Jimmy knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this discussion and he wanted to help her out whatever the issue may have been.  He could notice how her eyes would be dodging his glances to her.  Jimmy tried questioning, "Is there something wrong at home I should know about?"  
  


Stacey immediately stopped him saying, "No, no, it's nothing at my parents' home..."

Jimmy tried to dig deeper and asked, "Then what exactly is it?  I'm here to help you out...that's what were here for."  Jimmy gave a comforting smile to Stacey.

Stacey gave her usual fake smile, and answered, "There's nothing wrong!  I don't know why everyone thinks that!  I'm fine..."

Jimmy continued discussing Stacey's preferred isolation, he pressed on, "These teachers have told me that you wanted to sit near the corners and that you are _the_ last one when it comes to group class participation.  What's really happening Stacey?"

Stacey sat upright and slightly louder began, "I'm okay....."

Jimmy concluded, "Look Stacey, if I can't get an answer from you.  I'm really sorry, but I have to call your parents and speak with them."  Jimmy began picking up his desk phone and started calling.  

Stacey jumped out of her seat, and slammed Jimmy's hand back down to hang up the phone call.  Jimmy was taken back by Stacey's sudden move.  Stacey sighed while standing, and proposed, "Jimmy, to save time and frustration....why don't you just say there's nothing wrong and it'll be over with?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and curiously asked, "Is there something wrong at home?!?  You have to honestly tell me Stacey."

Stacey explained, "My parents are busy people right now, okay?  They have more important things to be concerned about and I don't want to make it worse for them.  Why can't you just tell the school, or whoever it is that wants to know so stupidly bad, that things are okay?"

Jimmy let go of the phone and he pleaded for Stacey to understand, "Stacey, the reason we want to know is because we care about you and all of our students!"

Stacey rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.  She didn't want anyone to enter into her personal zone of deep, penetrating soul-burdening pain.  She calmly, and sternly said, "C'mon Jimmy, care about us?  If you really cared, you would leave this whole issue alone."

Jimmy tried to softly plead to Stacey, "Whatever it is your facing...you don't have to face it alone."

Stacey took another deep breath, trying to ward off those emotions and flashbacks of the pain she experienced.  Stacey with a cool, but self-reflective hurtful tone said, "Face it alone?  I've been more emotionally alone than I could ever imagine...somehow I made it this far, and I don't need your help."  She gulped trying to repress her emotions, and got up heading toward the door.

Jimmy spoke louder trying to stop Stacey; he put his hands over his desk with his palms up trying to understand, "What's wrong Stacey?  Really!  If you are hurting so bad, why are you smiling all the time?  Please tell me, Stacey...please...."

Stacey looked back and took a few moments.  She thought about her behavior and why she smiled all the time, she summarized it up saying softly as her eyes started to water up again and become more blood shot, "Smiling is easy....it's easy because people won't be bothered with your problems.  Because who honestly wants to hear them?  I mean....they'll think you're a complainer or whiner about life.  And...."  Stacey took a deep breath trying to force herself to not make a huge crying scene.  She took a gulp and went on, "And....it helps to avoid the pain.   Feeling and being sad is difficult because once you go there, it's like escaping from a dark, black hole that sucks you in deeper and faster.  It rips deeper and harsher upon your heart and reasoning for being where you are in life..."  

She was silent for a few seconds, and looked down on the ground while Jimmy just sat at his desk frozen hearing Stacey's emotions that was resonating out of her eyes and shaky voice.  Jimmy was expecting Stacey to say more.  Stacey just gave another smile as her eyes started to become glossy from the tears and she looked down, sniffling, "Excuse me..."  She quickly went out the door and the door slowly creaked behind her.

Jimmy just kept blinking and looking down on his desk, and he knew something was hurting deep inside Stacey but he had no way of helping her if she wouldn't open up.  He listened in as the door finally closed which seemed to symbolize Stacey closing the door on receiving help.  Finally, as the door hinges increased the loudness of the creaking...it finally and quietly closed shut.  It indicated that Stacey had 'closed the door' in more ways than one...

****************************************************************

To Be Continued…


	12. Dealing With Past Pain

Thanks to "goofy monkey child", "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", and "lilvickiryan" (I got your first review by alert email but I don't know why it's not showing up on ff.net) for reviewing and sticking with me!  I also appreciate it that all you guys take your time in writing an in-depth review because it helps me to know where you guys are coming from (the reader's perspective.)

**Chapter Twenty:  Dealing With The Past Pain**

**Location:  On The Streets of the Neighborhood, after school has ended next Monday**

During that Monday at school, Stacey tried to avoid being with the students as usual.  Spinelli and Stacey both sincerely apologized to each other on Monday, and Stacey accepted it except that being so hurt in the past...she kind of didn't care that she was hurt.  Stacey was able to delete the answering messages that Jimmy gave, since he wanted to inform her parents about the severity of whatever problem she had, but he was never able to get through.  Stacey kept on taking Ashley T's insults, since she was used to insults far greater and harsher back at her old neighborhood, and she just struggled to press on through the day.  Stacey eluded the gang once again so their lives would not be in jeopardy from Jamal's threats despite the gang willing to help her through this.

She was walking down the neighborhood and just felt so secluded from everything.  The cold winds from the amethyst and sapphire sunset sky swirled against her harshly; it reminded her that she was in this world and in this life.  It felt like she was living outside of her body, outside the pulse and excitement of the happiness the kids of Third Street were experiencing.  She had experienced so much pain, betrayal, and cruelty from her peers in the past and she felt like an adult, who experienced a lot in life, trapped in the body of a 10 year old girl.  She didn't care anymore if Jamal found her or not right now because she already felt non-existent.  She passed by the Happy Acres Nursing Home and she heard a soft, fatherly voice call out for her.

The voice called out, "Hey Stacey...why are you so down in the dumps?"

Stacey whipped her head back and forth and saw an elderly man to her right.  It was the same old man that Mikey had talked with last year about Santa.  (Remember the episode, "Yes Mikey, Santa Does Shave".)  Stacey was very suspicious on how the old man knew her name.  Stacey raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Down in the dumps?  I don't know what you are talking about..."  It was obvious that Stacey was feeling bad since she wrapped her coat around her and just leaned back in it for some type of comforting emotional support.

The old man slyly replied, "Talking about?  Your body language is screaming it out loud that you are feeling horrible..."

Stacey noticed her posture and quickly fixed herself up.  She was still cautious and was still at the sidewalk because she knew back in her old neighborhood how 'mentally sick' some people would be, and that they could harm her.  She stiffly said, while looking down, "So okay...maybe I am feeling a bit down..."

The old man fixed his cap, and leaned forward while sitting on the porch bench.  He warmly looked at her and softly questioned, in a bass voice, "A bit down?"

Stacey tried to abstain from looking at the old man, but when her eyes slowly met his...her emotionally guarded self vanished.  She could see and feel in her heart there was sincere, genuine concern and caring from him despite her mind trying to explain and rationalize what these feelings were.  Stacey could see there was grandfatherly look and concern in his eyes that she never thought she would see before, after both of her grandfathers passed away.  There was a warmth between their eyes that the icy, cold weather couldn't eliminate.  She looked down again and slowly approached the porch, she quietly admitted, as if she was ashamed, "Okay....really really down..."

The old man asked, "How come you are alone all the time?  I never see you with any other kids..."

She was shocked to hear that and immediately questioned, "How did you know that?"  Stacey slowly walked up to the outside stairs and sat on them.

The old man casually replied, "Oh...I see all you children walk down around the neighborhood whenever I'm walking to the stores or just sitting here."  He spoke in deep interest, to her, "But....I've hardly seen you with them or with any friends..."

Stacey looked inside herself again and in a downcast spirit, she spoke, "Maybe it's because it's too hard and difficult to make friends..."

The old man was a bit taken back hearing that from such a little girl and he comforted her, "Too difficult?  You seem to be a nice, kind girl...I'm sure you could make friends very easily."

Stacey sighed and commented, "My parents would agree with you also, but I don't think I could stand to be hurt...again."  Stacey could remember back in her old school the times she was ridiculed and teased:  when 40 students in the hallways all threw their chewed gum on her hair, how most of the girls would rip and tear her clothes, how the students would trip her, and how the friends she once thought she knew betrayed her in the end by destroying her schoolwork or pulling a malicious prank on her, and more of these horrific memories flashbacked in her mind.

The old man sincerely questioned, "How so?"

Stacey knew that she had to explain to him the situation she was in for him to understand it.  She gulped, remembering the teasing echoing in her mind, and rush of emotions that gave chest pains.  She spilled out, "I don't know where to start...It's gonna be hard to believe, but...I never had a friend....a real friend."  She scoffed thinking about her years, and continued, "Pathetic isn't it?  It seems like everywhere I go, anybody I turn to for a friend....they end up backstabbing me."

The old man concerned, said, "You must be exaggerating...a nice girl like yourself...without any friends?"

Stacey's eyes were scanning around her environment, sadly reflecting, she admitted, "I wish...  Every friend I ever made and opened myself up to, left me to be with a cool crowd and betrayed me so they could join in it...they hurt me back....in just....unthinkable ways.  Before I knew it, I kind of became the loner of the school and I was receiving most of the jokes, mean pranks, teasing, all of that..."  She held on to her arms and moving her hands up and down to ward off the cold sensations of the weather and loneliness.  She took a deep breath, thinking over about the half of her life, she continued, "Every time I tried to convince myself, that it was just that one person, but it becomes harder and harder to open myself up.  I don't know...it just seems like an endless cycle.  The constant teasing, having no brothers or sisters at home, no one at school who just wants to be near me...(her voice shakes)....it feels like 24 hours a day...7 days a week...  I'm the outsider left out in the cold while the rest of the kids seem to be having fun from the inside......I just hate this!  I wish I wasn't such a sap feeling alone!  But somehow my sadness and loneliness gets the best of me...again...and I fall again...desperately looking for friends...only to be hurt.... again...."  She looked down on the stairs feeling guilty as if she was messed or screwed up for not having any friends.

The old man consoled, calling her softly, "Stacey....Stacey..."  Stacey was hunched up trying to keep the cold out and somehow keep her emotions from pouring out of her.  Her throat was dry; she never felt so alone and left out from life.  She wondered if she was making too much of this, if she was just some emotional weakling, because it was _just about_ making friends, right?  Nothing _that_ serious in life, right?  She sighed trying to clear her mind but then she heard the old man's kind voice.  She looked at him...her body language and eyes were pouring out emotions that indicated she was hoping and yearning for something uplifting...and type of hope...

The old man sympathetically began, "Stacey, sometimes we don't know why we experience persecution from others in our lives...", he was a little worried giving her this advice but he slowly said, "...but you have to continue pressing on....and that means making friends."

Stacey gasped and started breathing heavily as the hurt surged all over her mind and heart, "But...it's just so hard...so unbearable.... to get hurt all over again..."  Stacey's eyes were melting in her teary pool of her eyes that exposed, just a small glimpse, of the raw, unvisited emotions that she kept so well hidden and that weighed down her soul for so many years...

The old man could feel the hurt in her voice and the suffering through her eyes, but he courageously said in a heart-felt voice, explained, "It's a risk you have to take...because if you don't take one, how can you expect to have those good friends?  Or more importantly, how are people to see and experience your kindness and enjoy the presence of your wonderful personality that I have just seen in the past hour?  There's nothing wrong with you Stacey...  You have _so much more_ to offer than what you give yourself credit for, in fact, _your_ kindness to them can heal them...     If you open your heart and reveal your already natural kindness, the friends will be coming _to you_..."

Stacey just froze up as the winds blew through her hair and entered her slightly opened mouth.  Her breath was taken away hearing the old man say that, and she deeply thought, 'Do I...actually me....could people actually like me?'

The old man continued, with a small smile trying to cheer her up, "No matter how badly kids may want to be...cool or popular... deep inside their hearts they actually want to belong also.  But what really lasts, what people remember, and what attracts them is kindness, Stacey.  It's just that you kept that hidden because of some bad experiences...if you show them your kindness, sooner than you think you'll find the true, genuine friends you seek.  But now, you'll know what to look for if they really are genuine...just don't sell yourself short by letting your emotions get to you, because someone as nice as you...deserves much better..."

It was dawning in her mind that the old man was right about so many things and it seemed to pin down her emotional condition.  Stacey looked inside herself taking a deep breath knowing that she had to open her scarred heart and emotions that were tormented and beaten by so many betrayals, but this time she would use her experiences to her advantage...but building the confidence and courage was going to take some time...

The old man could see Stacey deeply thinking and knew what she was thinking.  He added, but with a familiar tone, "It'll be difficult to take those first few steps....but you'll see that it was much more worth it at the end, more than you could ever imagine.  Don't worry Stacey, God will bless you and He knows you're hurt.  He'll give you the strength and comfort."

Stacey's mind stopped thinking and she turned her head to face the old man, because he sounded like one of her grandfather's voice.  When she looked, the old man mysteriously vanished.  She didn't hear him enter into the nursing home or walk anywhere else on the porch.  She froze up wondering if she was crazy or if the old man was there in the first place because he seemed to have disappeared.  She got up from the stairs and walked back toward the sidewalk and bravely looked up, trying to keep her head up above everything....and she looked into the starry, clear night.  The billions of stars that twinkled and shined had radiated an indescribable harmony despite the harsh, cruel blowing of the winter winds.  Although the wind chills were causing her skin to tingle and slightly burn, her mind and heart was enchanted looking up above.  She continued to look up and smiled happily as she felt a relieving wave of comfort as she walked down the sidewalk leaving the Happy Acres Nursing Home...

*************************************

To Be Continued…


	13. No Escaping Now

Thanks to "lilvickiryan", "Mistress of Balmoral", "Shadw", and "spinelli woods, esquire" for all of your reviews!  It means a lot that you guys are enjoying it!  Thanks especially to "Shadw" and "spinelli woods, esquire" for the wonderful comments!  Receiving those huge compliments is really unexplainable!  I really appreciate it beyond words!

**Chapter Twenty One:  No Escaping Now...**

**Location:  On the roof of ****Third****Street****School****, same day, Monday around ****7PM**

As Stacey was walking back home, she reflected over everything she had experienced in her past and present.  How she never experienced what real friendship was and how a combination of her fear and rejection made her feel isolated from her generation.  She looked to her right and saw the Third Street School playground abandon since the kids had already left from school and were inside their homes because of the cold.  The sun was already gone and only a fading glow of sunlight in the western horizon was keeping the neighborhood from being submerged into the darkness of night.  There may have been a few people passing by walking around the block but she almost felt like a ghost passing through the neighborhood unnoticed.  Her mind was swirling with emotions of fear, desperateness, loneliness, and sadness that all clouded her thinking but deep inside her heart despite all the superficial uncertainty she felt a strong, constant feeling of comfort after leaving the nursing home.

The janitors were still cleaning up Third Street for the day, but Stacey managed to sneak her way up on top of the roof.  She thought somehow getting an aerial view of the school could help her 'size-up' the school she never really was a part of.  She was on top of the cafeteria roof and slowly walked toward the playground and she stood still at the edge...taking everything in.  She sat down and held her knees tightly to her chest.  Stacey felt the blasting gusting winds on her body, neck, and face that randomly changed direction since she exposed herself to the whimsical attitudes of Mother Nature.  She looked at the playground...seeing a world she never thought she would revisit.  She could imagine the laughter and cheering of children on the playground that seemed so innocent and ideal, but yet so distant, and foreign because of her experiences.  For years, she had experienced the cruelty of teasing, mocking, derogatory insults, fear in a crime rampant neighborhood, violence from other students, and rejection.  She had experienced some of the harsh realities of life and going back to those innocent, naive times for her seemed impossible.  She felt too 'grownup'...the magic and innocence of childhood seemed inaccessible and the memories of that seemed distant like a dream.

She knew the old man was right...that she had to be brave enough to open her heart once more, and that having friends meant starting at herself, but she wondered, 'Could anyone really enjoy me being around them?  I don't know...I guess if I want people to like who I really am, I have to be who I really am and not be SO eager to please or be what people want me to be when they're not even trying to help me....'  She looked up at the stars again, and was emotionally rejuvenated remembering the old man's final words before leaving.  She took a deep breath and confidently said to herself, "I have nothing to lose here.  I've already been rejected in the past, but now....with a new school, new students, and a new neighborhood... I can start over again..."  She turned around and faced back toward the door, but then her optimism was shattered at the sight....

She saw Jamal in front of the only door that lead back into the school.  Jamal crossed his arms leaning against the doorway, looking at Stacey disgustingly that she never responded to his threats, and he arrogantly looked up at Stacey.  Jamal was wearing the same coat as when he met Vince.  He scoffed, "Well Stace....funny seeing you up here..."

Stacey was frightened seeing Jamal but was somewhat angry with him since she was tired of being subjected to his threats.  She worriedly replied, "Same here..."

Jamal walked up to her saying, "What were you doing here?"

Stacey carefully answered, "Just looking around the school..."

Jamal harshly commented, while looking at the playground, "Yeah, huh...some crazy place ain't it?  These dang kids don't know how good they got it...not having to worry about your life back in the da hood."  There was an unsettling glance between Stacey and Jamal as they knew how ironic he was by saying that, as if he was innocent of anything, since he threatened her, and insulted her so many times before.  Their glance also shared a common feeling of having a history in living in a cruel crime rampant neighborhood; a past they both shared and could never forget, but definitely treated differently since they chose different paths on how to handle it.

Stacey took a deep breath and nervously asked, "What do you want from me Jamal?  Really?!?  I mean for months you've been torturing me back in Detroit...and now here!"  She took a gulp, as her voice was slowly breaking up, "What is it you want from me?!?"

Jamal was fed up and faced Stacey.  He angrily replied, "You know what I want!  I told you time after damn time girl!  I want you to hook me up with your father so I can get a record deal with his company!"

Stacey shook her head in disbelief that he still wanted that after so many months; he seemed so obsessive about it.  Stacey asked, "Why?!?  You think you're gonna become like Lil' Bow Wow or somethin'?  Becoming a music star, or rap star, takes a lot of work....besides my dad's company is really weak now...and you...."

Jamal slapped Stacey's right cheek, and shouted, "Don't give me that damn excuse about what happened between us!  You're the one who bounced away from me!  REMEMBER?!?"

Stacey had a rush of fear from the slapping blow and a stinging pain that spread throughout her cheek, but inside her heart, started beating with inner strength and courage.  She proudly said, "Any girl would have!  After I knew you were using me, just to get to my dad!  You really knew how to play me...you knew I had no one who cared about me at school and you made yourself into this caring hero guy to 'save' me."  She looked down in a combination of embarrassment and self-loathing, and said, "You really knew how to play my emotions like that....you knew how alone I felt...and you used it boy!"  She took a deep sigh remembering how she had defended him so many times, and began, "You don't know how many times I had to defend and lie about you!  How I had to lie about you and your gang to the police and everyone else!"  Jamal was turning more and more corrupt as he hung out with a ruthless older teenage gang…that was notorious for arson, drug trades, alley fights, and numerous other crimes Stacey didn't even want to think about.  Stacey defended Jamal because of a combination of being desperate for companionship and fear (because of his short-temper that surpassed even Spinelli's.)  She continued, "About all of you burning the abandon warehouse near I-75, how you and your gang broke into an apartment on Woodward…."

Jamal cockily replied, "Good job boo...good job...coming with that one out of your butt."  He added, "If you don't help me out, you know I can beat the heck out of your hommies and will keep on doin' it until you help me out....just like back in the da hood.  Remember that?"

Stacey walked away and commented, "They're not my friends Jamal..." and rolled her eyes knowing how she wish they were but she didn't want to involve them in her troubles, and continued, while heading toward the door, "...besides it's not like you'll achieve anythin' if you do get to them...anyways..."  She tried to open the door but it was locked and she faced Jamal somewhat terrified but yet she didn't show it.

Jamal angrily confessed, "Your right Stace, what am I gonna get if I do?"  He methodically walked up closer and closer to Stacey, and she backed up little by little, as they both headed toward the sloping roof.  In an instant, he drew out from his left pocket from his right hand a five inch knife blade and pointed it at Stacey as he carefully walked closer and closer.  He sneered, "Yeah, even if I beat the crap out of 'em...I still won't get that record deal..."

Stacey eyes bulged out seeing the knife and her heart rate quickened.  She was not completely surprised that he had a weapon on him since he was part of a ruthless gang back in Detroit, but that he would draw it out on her and so openly in public.  She backed up in terrified fear until her calves hit the sloping roof and she could see the giant outdoor clock on her left and the kindergarten play area to her right.  She choked up saying, "WHAT?!?  You'd really do that to me?!?"  She sensed that some how Jamal could 'smell' and relish her fear since he was downwind from her.  She pulled her coat tightly around her as her arms were crossed over her chest trying to comfort herself, but it was useless...

Jamal was finally face-to-face with Stacey and he answered, in a sly disgusted tone while gently scratching the uppermost skin surface of her neck with his knife, "More like, baby, how could you do that to me?  It was simple boo, you just had to tell your dad about me...and things would have been alright."

Stacey took the slowest gulp on the back of her throat that seemed to take forever.  She tried to control her breathing despite the shivering cold that rushed underneath her coat and seeped over her neck and the rushing adrenaline from her fear.

He went on, biting his tongue seemingly trying to 'inspect' her neck and chin with his knife, "Be straight with me Stace...do you really think anybody is gonna like you?  Really, huh?"  Stacey didn't say a word and her eyes started to 'water up.'  He finished, "You thought movin' out here in the middle of this cow town state that you would find friends?  It's gonna be no different Stace...you should of just went with 'the flow' back home, and stop followin' your stupid pride, that's how things work in da hood, if ya wanna survive!"

Stacey coldly answered while trying to remain still, "It's not my pride...it's doing what's right Jamal...even if I have to go against everyone..."  A lone tear ran down the side of her left cheek as she remembered how doing the right thing meant dealing with teasing, loneliness, and especially rejection since she didn't go along 'with the flow.'

Jamal, rubbed the smooth side of the blade against her neck, and scoffed, "Ya wanna do things on ya own?  Stand up on your own? ...fine, girl.....deal with THIS on your own...."  He forcefully pushed Stacey on the sloping roof and her back was slammed against the impenetrable, hard ice-covered roof; she slid down and screamed.  She managed to turn her body around and grab onto the roof gutters.  She panted in shock over her situation and in exhaustion since only her forearms had managed to grab hold of the gutters, but she knew that they weren't strong enough to take her weight.  She looked downward in ominous fright, since 2 stories down below was the tough, brutal icy surface of the blacktop that could cause her to break several bones in her body....or even more scary, cause her death if she landed the wrong way.  She looked to the left to see what Jamal was doing and called out, "WHY?!?"

Jamal plainly answered, as he put his knife away, "Ya didn't help me...so why should I help you?"  Stacey screamed for help but nobody was nearby, and everyone in school had left already.  Jamal chuckled, "Stace that ain't gonna help!  Just like back home I told ya I needed help with that record deal and only you could have done it...but ya didn't!  Go on and shout all you want girl, nobody is here and nobody cares...just like back in Detroit!"  Jamal walked slowly back to the door to leave the scene.

Stacey's nails dug into the ice-rock frozen filth in the gutters to do whatever she could to hold on.  She grunted and tried to pull herself up, but every time she tried to, the ice would smash and wedge underneath her nails causing excruciating pain as if her nails were being ripped off from her fingers.  She heard the moaning of the gutters from the stress of the weight and she gasped hearing the gutter on her right collapse and make a metallic-slapping sound onto the ground below.  The echoing of that wobbling, sheet metal gutter on the ground, rang inside her head reminding her of increasingly possible fate.  Although fear was consuming her body and mind, her heart felt an inner depth of courage and she shouted back at Jamal, "I can't believe you would do this....leave me here, TO DIE!"

Jamal sighed harshly and evilly concluded, "You're good being dead off anyways, you're not gonna help me out anyways...."  He gathered a big spit ball in his mouth and spat with launching speed on Stacey's left cheek in bitter, detesting disgust over everything he had been with her.  The spit ball splattered on her left cheek and ran down to join her earlier 'tear trail.'  He ended their conversation with this, knowing how alone and saddened she was for so many years, "....and no one's gonna notice you being dead anyways..."   He ran toward the door and left the scene.

Stacey screamed throughout the neighborhood, projecting her fear and everything inside of her being, "SOMEBODY!   ANYBODY!!   PLEASE!!!"  She screamed and hollered for 10 straight minutes but the cold temperatures forced everyone inside, the strong winds distorted her voice, and darkness already covered the neighborhood, and on top of that she was hidden from view from the homes across from Third Street since the Gym and Cafeteria blocked it.  Her muscles were weak from her struggle to survive, and the cold temperatures had plunged the neighborhood into the lower 10s (Fahrenheit) and it seemed as if her fingers were frozen onto the filthy, gutter water.  That insensitive, cold, harsh wind reminded her of her solitude not only in her present situation, but how she felt like that in life.  As time passed she became weaker and weaker, and the unforgiving cold had now sunk deeper inside.  She began crying over the overwhelming feeling of being in need and alone, but no one was there to hear her.  The tears she cried made her all the more colder as the wind chills blew against them causing her skin to sting in pain as those tears continued to carry memories of her pain on her face that came from an endless source of inner, heart wrenching agony.

She confessed to herself whispering, "Will anyone notice me?  Anyone at all?"  She begins to break down feeling more alone than ever before since she feels like she is dying alone and that no one will notice her.  She added, "Maybe I pushed everyone away....  I don't know anymore.....  It's just that it's so hard to know who really cares..."  The icy coldness of rejection and loneliness felt like someone had pressed an ice block against her heart.  A deep, inescapable, soul wrenching coldness that was far, far more penetrating than when somebody would place an ice cube on another's neck.  She was weeping to herself saying, "Will anyone hear me??"

The arctic, blasting winds and her powerful, surging emotions had pierced into every part of her consciousness.  She was becoming more desensitized to her physical condition: with the throbbing of her elbows that were trying to hold up her weight while slipping off at the same time, the sharp stinging pain of her fingers from her nails, and the frostbite beginning to set in.  She was lost in her somber thoughts and the fate that waited for her below...and her voice and life that were never heard.  Her hopes of being rescued were vanished after 5 more minutes, and her mind drifted closer and closer to a pessimistic realization of that fate below that waited for her.  Her heart continued to break again and again, reflecting how she never experienced friendship and that now, she would never have the chance to know, what it could be or what it was all about... 

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Rescuing Life, Hope, & So Much More

Thanks to "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "Shadw", "lilvickiryan", and "goofy monkey child" for all of the reviews! I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story.

**Chapter Twenty Two: You Never Know How Far Kindness Can Go For Someone  
****Location: At Fort Tender, a little after 8 PM Monday**

Not knowing Stacey's danger, the gang was at Fort Tender trying to gather up their toys and other possessions since the cold and previous snowfall had forced them to stay inside most of the time because of their parents' worry. The gang had just snuck out of their homes and began surveying their things.

Spinelli somewhat annoyed being outside in the cold, "Teej, why did you have to drag us out, right now?"

T.J. ignored Spinelli, and pressured them saying, "Guys, we gotta get our things and take them back home! Quick!"

Gus, worried about T.J.'s plan, said, "Teej, a...um...are you sure our parents won't know?"

T.J. assured Gus, "Don't worry Gus, our parents won't be back at our homes until 11!" The gang's parents had all attended several different holiday parties around the neighborhood and downtown.

Gus asked, "What about our baby-sitters?"

T.J. slyly responded, "That's what the pillows and tape players were for! They'll think that we're fast asleep!"

Vince interrupted, "Hey guys, how are we gonna take all these things back to our homes with them noticing?"

T.J. explained, "Vince, Vince, Vince....don't worry! We'll store them all in my tree house, and when you guys come over to my house, next time, like around....the next day....you guys, can take them! Guys, don't worry, really... I thought of everything!"

Gretchen added, "Precisely! I was a bit hesitant to agree with T.J.'s plan but once I heard the details, I knew it would be effective and inconsequential!"

The gang was gathering all of their possessions and toys inside Fort Tender into a large plastic shopping bag for a few minutes, when Mikey stumbled upon something interesting. Mikey softly exclaimed, "Guys! Look what I found! Who knew that a cherished Mr. Monk Monk is here?!?" Mikey held it out in his hand as if he was offering the Mr. Monk Monk.

T.J. and Spinelli both quickly turned their heads, each thinking it was theirs and before they could have a chance to see it, both of them shouted, "That's mine!!"

T.J. and Spinelli looked at each other in surprise that they both had a Mr. Monk Monk and they both questioned each other at the same time, "YOUR MR. MONK MONK?!?"

Vince teased them, "You guys still have a Mr. Monk Monk?!?"

Spinelli and T.J. both looked around the fort in embarrassment but Spinelli snapped back at Vince, "Hey! You got some stuffed toys also!"

Vince explained while trying to end his laughter, "Yeah, but my parents keep them for some memories and junk. You two acted as if you lost it or something. Don't tell me you guys still sleep with that thing...do you? I mean you're 10 years old!"

Spinelli barked, trying to avoid the issue, "NO!! Now what else do we have to get?" T.J. just remained silent and blushed in embarrassment.

Mikey tried to comfort Spinelli, "Spinelli, we won't tease you if you do...in fact, sometimes we all need a little warmth and comfort before we drift off into our comfy, warm world of our dreams."

Spinelli waved her fist, threatening, "Mikey, you're on REAL thin ice! Ya know that?!?"

Mikey remembered the night of the snow storm and dreamily sighed, "It was so beautiful...seeing you and T.J.'s backs together....sleeping so peacefully. There was a harmonious serenity between you two that my eyes had never beheld...the cold blistering night outside, but the warmth inside---" T.J. and Spinelli were nervous and stood stiff hearing what Mikey was saying since they didn't think anyone else saw them that night. For the past few days, they each thought about trying to forget and ignore what happened that infamous night.

T.J. saw Spinelli, and knew he had to changed the topic, and cut off Mikey, "OKAY, Mikeo.....um, let's finish this up!"

Vince became interested and asked, "Wait....what happened that night?" T.J. and Spinelli were looking around Fort Tender trying to think of something as the rest of the gang looked deeper into them expecting an answer.

Gus cut off the anticipation, and shouted, "GUYS! LOOK! There's somebody or something hanging from the roof!" Gus had been playing with his binoculars (used to spot Lawson's gang whenever they would try to take over it) and just so happened to look through them toward Third Street. He couldn't get a clear view since the darkness of the night made it difficult to identify who or what was on the roof.

The rest of the gang immediately faced Gus, and looked in his direction while Spinelli and T.J. looked at each other and sighed in relief. They all went up to Gus and looked through the fort window, squinting to see what it was.

Gretchen cried out, "Egad! There is somebody hanging from the roof!" She could make out that based on the movement and size of the object that was moving; she determined that it was an actual person hanging from the roof. They all rushed out of Fort Tender and soon ran toward the school to help whoever it was that was hanging on the roof.

T.J. shouted to the gang, while sprinting, "Guys, we gotta hurry! Who knows how much time that person has left!" The oppressive wind blew against them, trying to stop them, as the coldness was pressed against their faces took their breath away. The beating of their hearts, their footsteps that cracked the ice-glazed sidewalks, and their panting filled their minds as the only sounds they heard as they were determined to save the person on the roof.

Meanwhile, Stacey's arms were quivering and straining to hold on as she became more and more energy deprived. The sensations of the cold seemed like her skull was a frozen ice block and her spirit was plunging like the temperature. She looked up at the crystal clear starry sky, closing her eyes and praying...for something miraculous as heavyhearted as her soul was. Before she could focus on it, she heard a voice shout down below from her and she looked down, stunned that someone showed up.

It was the gang and T.J. shouted, "STACEY! STACEY! HOLD ON! We'll save ya! Just don't let go!" T.J. instantly took charge of the situation and commanded, "Gus! Go to someone's house and ask for help! Mikey, you stay here just below Stacey in case she can't hold on so you can catch her. Remember how you saved Cornchip Girl after eating those 'chips'? The rest of you, follow me! We'll try to pull her up!"

T.J., Vince, Spinelli, and Gretchen ran up the stairs and tried to budge the outdoor playground doors but it was useless since they were locked. T.J. panicked, "What do we do? Maybe we should break a window..."

Spinelli calmed T.J. and ran over to the lock saying, "Teej, I got it! See...no problem!" Spinelli managed to unlock the doors by taking a bent paper clip and forcing the lock open. They all soon quickly rushed inside Third Street attempting to find their way in a dark, unfamiliar maze of hallways and stairways.

Back outside, Mikey called out to Stacey, "Stacey you must hold on! Don't give up!"

Stacey whined, as the torment and struggle shook her entire body, "I don't know Mikey....ugh, it's too hard..."

Mikey pleaded, "You must Stacey! You just gotta!"

Stacey just closed her eyes trying to ignore the increasing pain that radiated all over. Her arms were becoming weak as she lost strength and suddenly her right arm flinged off from indescribable exhaustion.

Mikey shouted, with all of energy despite having a sore throat, "HOLD ON STACEY! OH, PLEASE STACEY HOLD ON!"

Her left arm, the only thing that made her from falling, was now uncontrollably shaking as the weight of her body was now depended on just one arm that amplified her agony. Her left hand had now bonded onto sheet metal of the gutter as if her hand was frozen onto it. Mikey just looked up engrossed on Stacey's perilous situation; he also obsessed on making sure he was at the right place to catch her if she couldn't make it.

The four of the gang (T.J., Spinelli, Vince, and Gretchen) had finally reached the roof on top of the cafeteria and made their way toward Stacey. Before T.J. could think of a plan, Spinelli just rushed into helping Stacey. Spinelli carefully climbed on the gutters and went to Stacey.

T.J. cried out, "SPIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?!? IT CAN'T SUPPORT YOUR WEIGHT!" Spinelli wasn't paying attention to T.J. as her mind focused in on helping Stacey and continued balancing herself on the gutters.

Stacey looked up and gasped, "Spinelli!?! What are you doing here? But I thought after I yelled, you wouldn't like..."

Spinelli harshly cut off Stacey saying, "STACE! Now ain't the time! Give me your hand!"

Stacey tried to warn Spinelli that it was dangerous because of the increasing weight on the gutters and the slippery icy roof. Stacey, in a shaky voice, said, "But Spinelli...."

Spinelli shouted and demanded, "JUST GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

Stacey struggled to give Spinelli her ice frozen hand and Spinelli grasped it tightly despite the rushing heat loss that ran out of her hands. Spinelli yanked Stacey up and yelled, "NOW PULL YOURSELF UP STACE!"

Stacey grunted and although her body already gave up, her spirit infused her with the energy to pull herself up. An energy that seemed to come from deep inside her heart that the coldness and exhaustion could not penetrate. In the middle of her struggle, Stacey glanced up and stared at the sky for a second or two and she was rejuvenated. She boldly climbed her way up and met up with Spinelli on her side. Stacey tried to absorb what had just happened, not on her perilous situation, but that Spinelli saved her life because no peer she knew would sacrifice themselves for her. Her mind was frozen seeing how kind and determined Spinelli was to ensure her safety. She softly said, dumbfounded, "Thanks Spinelli...."

They slowly and carefully crawled their ways back to the roof of the cafeteria but they heard the gutters behind them moan, as the nails supporting them, gave way to their weight. In an instant, the end of the gutter, behind them, snapped and fell. Spinelli and Stacey both screamed as Spinelli lunged toward edge of the cafeteria roof while Stacey clasped onto Spinelli's legs, and shut her eyes tightly.

T.J., Vince, Gretchen, and Mikey shouted in fear, "SPINELLI! STACEY!" Spinelli held onto the bitter cold stony edge of the roof tightly while Stacey just grasped onto Spinelli's legs trying ever so hard not to let go.

Mikey adjusted his position down below while the three above on the roof darted toward Spinelli. T.J. took Spinelli's right hand and Vince took Spinelli's left while they tried to pull Spinelli up. T.J. hurriedly told Vince, "At 3 we'll lift them up, in 1....2....3!" They grunted and strained to lift Spinelli and Stacey up and finally they did. T.J., Vince, Spinelli, and Stacey all collapsed on the top of the cafeteria roof as they recuperated from their exhaustive ordeal. Gretchen carefully inspected Stacey's condition since she was exposed to the cold environment for so long.

In a few minutes, they heard Gus call them from below, "Guys! I got the firefighters and an ambulance! They're here to help you out Stace!" Gus ran back toward the street where the emergency workers were getting ready to bring the kids down.

Stacey was huddled with her knees pressed against her chest to keep warm. There was a silence in the air with only their panting and the winds making noise; she looked around and deeply looked into the faces of the gang. Stacey didn't say a word. She couldn't comprehend how the gang had saved her because back in Detroit, no one would sacrifice themselves for her or go that far for her. It was something completely foreign to her and her emotions. She stuttered trying to say the words, because what she had just experienced had shattered all of her conceptions on what friendship was, "Thanks guys....for everything. Not only for saving my life, but saving my hope... it may not make sense.... but really, I can't thank you guys enough." She said that looking deeply into all of T.J.'s, Gretchen's, Spinelli's, and Vince's eyes with a heartfelt look of spiritual appreciation. The four looked at her curiously on why she felt so moved because they could feel that they not only saved her life but something she had inwardly given up on. Before they could say a word about why she was moved, the emergency workers came through the door and rescued the five of them. As the emergency workers took Stacey and the gang, the gang stared back at Stacey as if she was a lost kid that had been found somehow. Little did the gang know, nor could they know that they had saved her in more ways than one...

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Shattering Everything You Knew Of Me

Thanks to "goofy monkey child", "spinelli woods, esquire", and "lilvickiryan" (it looks like your review from Ch. 11 mysteriously showed up) for all of the reviews and support. LOL, I know this holiday story must be ironic since we now are having summer but thanks for still reading it.

**Chapter Twenty Three: A Surprise Before Break  
****Location: Friday, the day just before Winter Vacation, just before school ends at Ms. Finster's classroom**

The students of Third Street were anxious to begin their winter vacation and their two weeks of freedom. There was barely any snow that remained from the massive snow storm last week because of a heat wave that put Arkansas in the lower 50s. The students had mixed feelings about the fast melting snow since there wouldn't be any snow during their break to play with, but after that huge storm they were unsure if they really wanted it or not. The students at Ms. Finster's class were having a Christmas party and she wore her usual red Santa hat. The classroom was decorated with Christmas decorations and crafts and each of the students brought something in to share with the class. _Jingle Bells _were playing on in the background.

Ms. Finster announced, as she entered through the door carrying a big serving bowl of egg nog, "Get your fresh egg nog right here!"

Phil, the boy scout, cheered, "Oh boy! May I have a glass of it, Ms. Finster?"

Ms. Finster smiled, "Why certainly Phil...here ya go! Ah!" Phil took the filled plastic cup of egg nog and started to drink it down. Ms. Finster continued, "I decided to put some good strong cinnamon to spicin' it up! Ha! And forget about that powdered process garbage! Huh! That thing is for whimps! You kids need some real protein so I put in RAW EGG like it should be!"

Phil looked at his drink in fright while he was drinking and spat it out, "Oh yuck! ACTUAL RAW EGG?!? And it's too strong!" Phil ran to the serving table to wash his mouth with some soda as he filled a plastic cup up.

The Ashleys continued to giggle and gossip meanwhile in the corner of the classroom. Ashley A giggled, "Like someone has to expose these kids to some real class! That's why I brought the Roche chocolates!"

The Ashley B and Ashley Q squealed, "Scandalous!"

The three of them noticed Ashley T was remaining silent, and Ashley B asked, "Like what's the problem Ashley T? Don't let that totally pathetic labor class of a shopkeeper annoy you at Neiman Marcus! Huh! Like really! The nerve of him!"

Ashley T murmured, "Like it isn't that Ashley B. It's something else."

Ashley Q questioned, "Like what is it then?"

Ashley T was thinking about Stacey and smirked, "Let's just say this New Year will totally bring another business of daddy's competition out with a bang!"

The other 3 Ashleys deceitfully snickered, "Eww! Scandalous!"

Ashley A proposed raising her fine crystal wine glass (even though there was only soda in it) proposing, "I say Ashleys we propose a toast. A toast to a great Christmas, a great New Year, and great businesses our daddies own! In the next few months, our daddies will have forced another 15 business out of business like the loser rejects they are!" The Ashleys all evilly grinned and smirked as they toasted each other's glasses and drank from them.

Ashley Q remarked, "Like Donald Trump better watch out! Otherwise, he will manage that cheap hair salon that makes his hideous hair cuts!" The Ashleys giggled and went on laughing with their insults.

The gang was gathered around near their desks, which they moved to face each other, discussing about their plans for Christmas break. Vince spoke to T.J., "Aww man, I can't wait for Christmas break to start! So many cool things to do!" He looked around for Stacey and asked, "Why did Stacey leave early again?"

T.J. shrugged his shoulders, uncertainly saying, "I think she was leaving early for some type of vacation."

Vince causally remarked, "Lucky..."

Gretchen added, slightly disappointed, "Sadly though it's a shame she won't be here to spend some of it with us." The gang had a brief moment of silence as if they were agreeing with her. Stacey may have been quieter and more reserved than Gus, but they were starting to get attached to her. T.J. and Mikey were more disappointed because they still sensed that Stacey was keeping something from them...her inner personality.

Menlo, opened the classroom door, and reported while clearing his throat, "Ms. Finster I have a message to send to T.J. Detweiler and his pals!"

Ms. Finster grunted, "What is it Menlo? Oh, and yeah.....have a Merry Christmas... SO GET ON WITH IT!"

Menlo walked up to the gang, as they turned their heads to see him, he smugly began, "Good afternoon chums. I see you are thoroughly enjoying your last school day of the year."

Spinelli raised her eyebrows in suspicion, and spoke out, "So what ya want Menlo?"

Menlo answered and continued with his arrogant manner, "Well, I come to state that all of you will NOT, and I repeat NOT, be starting your vacation when the bell rings at 3:15 today by the Order of Principal Prickly."

The gang shouted, "WHAT?!?"

Gus worriedly asked, "What did we do?!?"

Mikey bellow, "Oh cruel fate! How torturous!"

T.J. with a twitch in his eye, he angrily addressed Menlo, "Why not?!?"

Menlo read from his paper indifferently saying, "All of you are requested to be at the auditorium immediately after school for a disciplinary lecture! I suggest you be there ON TIME!" Randall was snooping in on the conversation and he laughed hysterically.

The gang glanced over seeing Randall but they ignored him and focused their anger back at Menlo. Vince objected, "A disciplinary lecture?!? Why now?!?"

Spinelli got up from her seat and slammed her palms on her desk, "This is ridiculous Menlo! YOU TELL--"

Menlo cut Spinelli off and he waved his finger at her. He smirked, saying, "Uh uh uh! Remember BY THE ORDER of PRINICPAL Prickly!!" Spinelli murmured and discontent, sat back down on her seat. Menlo ended it saying, "I'll see you six at the entrance...and I'll be there....with a STOP WATCH!" He then walked out of the classroom.

Vince complained, "Aww man! I can't believe this! We're just about to start vacation and then this comes!" The gang sighed and rolled their eyes unhappily thinking over the bad luck that just fell on top of them.

After a couple of minutes, suddenly there was a knock on the classroom door again, this time Ms. Finster crabbily walked up to the door and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE---" She stopped dead cold and dreamily spoke, "Oh Hank! I'm so sorry...I thought it was someone else...why don't you come in? I've made some lovely fruitcake..."

Hank was hiding something behind his back, but he blissfully replied, "No thanks Muriel. I wanted to stop by for a little bit before I had to begin my last shift shutting down and cleaning up the place for break."

Ms. Finster insisted, "Please have something Hank... something to eat before you work..."

Hank softly declined, "Thanks Muriel, but you remember that a janitor's work is never done." He looked down on the ground trying to find the words and he slowly brought the Christmas gift in front of him. It was a long, rectangular shaped gift with red wrapping paper and red ribbon. He smiled saying, "I wanted to give this to you."

Ms. Finster's eyes glowed seeing the gift and she quickly hugged him. During the hug, she whispered, "Thank you so much Hank. You always seem to know what I want...whether its sardine and onion sandwiches, dancing to the jitterbug, or Thursday nights at the Bowl-O-Rama.... (Sigh)..." She quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped in delight, "Oh Hank! I simply love it! It's what I always wanted and needed!" Hank smiled again, being glad that she liked the gift.

She placed the gift box on her desk and took out an 'all-in-one' backscratcher and shoe horn. She placed it behind her back and started scratching with it. She sighed in relief, "Thank you Hank! Oh, it was murder on that spot. Yeah, that's much better...my back is singing relief now..."

Only half of the class was paying any type of attention to Hank and Ms. Finster. Spinelli sighed and rolled her eyes "Talk about romantic..."

Ms. Finster teasingly smiled and looked at Hank saying, "Oh...Hank...look what's above us." Before Hank could look up at the mistletoe, Ms. Finster gave Hank a huge lip-smacking kiss on his lips. Hank's eyes bulged out in surprise and he soon responded to her kiss.

The entire class gasped and then soon groaned and whined, "Ewww! NASTY! ICK!"

They stopped kissing after a few seconds and then both blushed in embarrassment since the class had observed them kiss so passionately. Hank breathed a bit harder, trying to compose himself after the kiss. He quickly left saying, "I'll see you later....much later...when everyone's gone."

Ms. Finster sighed again in her 'love-sick' condition and she bubbly announced to the class, "Children, why don't you enjoy vacation early? I'll let all of you leave 20 minutes early."

The students in the classroom all looked at each other in disbelief and suddenly cheered. The class quickly threw away their plastic plates, cups, and utensils while the gang slowly did the same since they remembered that they had to stay afterward. The class gathered their things and flooded out of classroom, and unbelievably (which they never thought would happen) thanking Ms. Finster saying, "Bye Ms. Finster! Happy Holidays!" When all of the class left, Randall felt that Menlo did something suspicious by making the gang stay afterward since Principal Prickly usually left early to begin his vacation. He sneakily left to go to the Secretary's office to speak with Menlo.

The gang grudgingly started to walk out of the classroom after 3 minutes the class had left. The music had ended; the classroom was deserted with only crumbs, empty serving trays, and half-filled liters of pop. The gang could hear the cheering and excitement of the students in the hallways, and it reaffirmed their disappointment. They slowly began to file out of the classroom heading toward the door. Ms. Finster looked up from her desk, after being entranced by Hank's gift, and sweetly asked, "Why children, why are all of you so glum?"

The gang stopped and Gretchen responded, "Ms. Finster, don't you recall that we had to stay after school?"

Ms. Finster giggled, "Don't worry about that children! Just look at the bright side, after that then your vacation will start! I have a small feeling that your lecture will not be what it seems."

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, questioning, "How can you be so sure?"

Ms. Finster warmly looked at them grinning, "Christmas time holds a lot of surprises, just look at Hank and I."

The gang was taken back somewhat by Ms. Finster's response and the connection they saw last year with those two, now seemed much closer by Ms. Finster's blissful facial expression. They then continued to leave the classroom while wishing Ms. Finster a great holiday vacation. They slowly walked together down the hallway, uncertain and curious about what awaited them. Once they arrived at the doors of the auditorium and tried to open the doors, but they were locked, and soon they sat down nearby on the floor waiting for school to end; expecting then, that they would be open.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Secretary's Office, Menlo was finishing up some annual school reports when he was rudely interrupted by Randall. Randall quickly opened the door, and then closed the door behind him. Randall quickly addressed Menlo about his concern, "Okay Menlo, what are you doing?"

Menlo just indifferently looked up from his deskwork and continued typing away on his computer. Menlo responded, while typing, in an annoying tone, "As in what Randall? Can't you see I have enough work?" The school bell rung and the students of Third Street were all cheering and excited in the hallways that their vacation had just started.

Randall walked up to Menlo's desk and roared, "You wanna play games Menlo. Fine! Everyone knows that Principal Prickly leaves before school ends around here. So what's your game Menlo? Why did you send T.J. Detweiler and his pals to the auditorium?"

Menlo stopped typing, faced Randall, and snapped back, "Game?!? Are you accusing me of tampering with school administrative power?!?"

Randall smugly replied, "Of course Menlo...that's exactly what I'm saying. Remember last year, how you snuck those two safety rangers to sing the national anthem when they weren't even scheduled to do so?" (Remember the episode when the gang tries to help Mikey become a safety ranger by doing favors for several people.)

Menlo gasped wondering how Randall could have known that. Randall put his hand up to silence him, saying, "Uh uh uh! I have my sources....just as you do and there are plenty more where that came from. Now are you going to tell me the real reason? Or should start telling the faculty that we need a replacement around here?"

Menlo looked at Randall in disgust that he was being blackmailed by him, but he started confessing what it was really about.

---------------------------------------------------

In just 3 minutes after the bell had rung, the hallways were already empty and abandon. The gang just looked around thinking about the scene and excitement they missed out joining in on. They were too focused on the hallways to notice the doors, but when they heard the lock-bolted auditorium doors become unlocked they all turned their heads to see the noise. Only one of the doors was cracked open though.

T.J. called out, "Principal Prickly!?" Yet there was no response.

Spinelli opened the cracked door all the way, but the auditorium was completely dark and unlit. They could only see the bright red 'Exit' signs sporadically located around the place. Spinelli shouted, "Hey is anyone there?!?" Again, there was just silence. The darkness engulfed the auditorium, and the lone beacon of hallway light that couldn't penetrate into it. The wide, open auditorium seemed like a mysterious void. It was so dark that they could barely see two rows in front of them.

Mikey screamed, "Hold me Gretchen I'm scared!" Mikey ran up and gave a bear hug to Gretchen unexpectedly in fright. Gretchen just took a deep breath thinking about Mikey's condition.

Vince complained, "C'mon guys...there's nothing wrong inside. Should we go in though? I mean Prickly didn't show up yet, but...a...how did the doors become unlocked?"

Gus nervously commented, "Guys, I don't know. If we don't go in, Prickly could get us in trouble, but if we do...who knows what could happen in there."

Spinelli rationalized to gang, "It's just the auditorium...it's not some dumb haunted house or anything." The rest of the gang looked at Spinelli suspiciously remembering last Halloween how Spinelli tricked them at the Jones' House (shown in the "Taking the Fifth Grade" DVD.) Spinelli saw their glances, and loudly answered, "Hey! I swear I didn't plan anything!"

T.J. agreed with Spinelli, "Spinelli's right. Let's go in...It's just the auditorium." Gretchen and Vince soon followed behind T.J. and Spinelli. Gus and Mikey tip-toed following the four, nervous and terrified, that something would attack them. The gang made their way down, a few stairs, on the aisle stairway but then the auditorium door they went through slammed behind them. Whatever small amount of light came through the doorway was extinguished and Gus and Mikey screamed. Their screams echoed throughout the auditorium as if they were in some type of torture chamber.

Vince tried to calm the two down, "Whoa guys! It's just the door."

Spinelli sighed and sarcastically said, "Great! We can't see a dang thing now!" They couldn't see the hands in front of their faces, but gradually as their pupils enlarged and adjusted they could make out the depth and dimensions of the auditorium from the dimly lit red 'Exit' Signs. They went to about to the 5th row from the stage and after several bumps; they finally sat down in that row.

Vince looked around wondering what was happening and he causally remarked, "Man! I wish someone would hit the switch."

Spinelli sighed in boredom, "Is something supposed to happen now? I might as well take a nap or somethin'."

Gus and Mikey were still alert and somewhat spooked; they continuously looked around the entire auditorium like owls. T.J. was slightly confused about their situation since the lectures and assemblies they went to before never started out like this. He curiously commented, "Somethin' seems outta place here guys."

Suddenly without warning a booming voice projected from the auditorium speakers, "GET READY!!!"

The gang whipped their heads wildly searching for whatever they were to expect. T.J. shouted, "WHAT THE?!?"

The stage lights were directing their multi-colored lights in several directions. Spinelli yelled, "WHAT THE HANG?!?" The gang's eyes all bulged out and their pulse rate accelerated seeing the auditorium to seemingly have a life of its own.

The stage lights then all simultaneously moved together and then focused directly on the six of them for a moment. Gretchen screamed, "Ahh!! My dilated pupils!" The six of them turned their heads away from the intense, blazing light and tried to cover their eyes with their arms from the powerful beams of light. It was as if somebody had shone a gigantic search light in front of them. In the next few seconds, the six of them would see an unimaginable, assumption-shattering sight they could have never expected.

**To Be Continued…**

LOL, Prepare yourself….if you thought the past few chapters were emotionally deep; the next couple of chapters will take you beyond that…


	16. Opening The Heart & Soul

Thanks to "spinelli woods, esquire", "mistress of balmoral", and "goofy monkey child" for reviewing! All of your reviews mean a lot!

**Chapter Twenty Four: You Mean The World To Me  
****Location: At the Auditorium of Third Street School, around 3:30 PM on the last school day before Christmas Break**

The stage lights shined away from the gang and randomly moved around and suddenly dance music was playing in the background. The stage curtain was raised and the gang sat on the edge of their seats mesmerized on what was going to happen. The stage lights increasingly swirled around them as if they were in a dance club or in a concert.

Randall walked into the auditorium, but the gang did not even hear him enter, and he snickered, "Ahh! Dirt! Moist! Wait 'til I call Principal Prickly, she'll get in so much trouble for holding this performance. Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee...." Their ears (the gang and Randall) then fixated on a soulful, vivacious singing voice.

"_Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face and I just can not hide it..._"

The gang was surrounded in a colorful energetic zone of music that seemed dream-like and euphoric. They finally saw a girl walk onto stage in a dancing mood singing on a headset, wireless microphone. Her face and eyes radiated endless joy and excitement deep within her soul. She continued singing...

"_Meeting **right friends, the ones I couldn't dream **  
The **ones** who shows me true **friendship and what it should be**   
With **just a small smile and being right there**   
It's just the way **they look** at me **sometimes and I can't believe they care** _

_Finally you've come along   
The way I feel about you,   
It just can't be wrong   
If you only knew the way I feel about you   
I just can't describe it..._"

The gang and Randall did not even blink as they gazed deeper onto the girl mindlessly because they couldn't believe the spectacular sight around them and the amazing, overflowing talent of the girl as she continued to perform. She seemed glamorous and her personality was out of this world, that the gang could not even recognize her. The girl had straightened black hair with a few purple-colored streaks, amethyst earrings, a lavender blouse but with only the loose sleeves that were in a floral lace see-through style, a blue denim knee-length skirt with hanging ribbons on her hips that shook like tassels, and she wore long laced lavender plastic high heels (one and half inches high) where the laces tied up, wrapped, and crossed around each other up to halfway up of her calf muscles.

_"...Finally it has happened to me right in front of my **life **  
My feelings can't describe it   
Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face and   
I just can not hide it  
__Finally it has happened to me right in front of my **mind  
**__I **can't process** it  
__Finally it has happened to me right in front of my **heart **and  
__I **still can't believe** it_

_It seems so many times  
_**_Others_**_ seemed **to want have fun  
**__But all **they ever wanted was to use me and be done  
**__But now you've **all** come along  
__And brightened up my world  
__In my heart I feel it, I **feel more apart of this world**_

_Finally you've come along   
The way I feel about you,   
It just can't be wrong   
If you only knew the **years I've been through**   
I just can't describe it..."_

The girl's dancing was breathtaking because she may have been just a kid, but the moves and vitality of dancing seemed like one of a professional modern 20-something dancer. The hip movements were fluid, she was doing the splits, her moves were quick and fast and were addictive but yet she made it seem so simple. Her singing entranced and captivated the gang because she was singing so purely, sweet, but yet so deeply soulful as if she was exposing her innermost emotions to them and the gang could see that resonating from her eyes as her barriers were being lifted and hurt was being released.

"_...Finally it has happened to me right in front of my **life  
**__My feelings can't describe it  
__Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face and  
__I just can not hide it  
__Finally it has happened to me right in front of my **mind  
**__I **can't process** it  
__Finally it has happened to me right in front of my **heart** and  
__I **still can't believe** it_

_Finally....__ Oh, Finally..... yeah.... yeah...."_

(Lyrics from CeCe Peniston "Finally", the bolded words are modified by Stacey to fit her situation)

The girl was powerfully singing the last lyric line while tears were streaming down her face because finally...after so many years, after all of the rejection, after all the heart wrenching pain, and loneliness....finally, FINALLY she had friends. She finally understood what friendship really and truly meant. She built herself up again before the bridge part of the song could end and finished the song.

When she finished the song, she smiled nervously in embarrassment because of such a dramatic performance while the auditorium lights were all turned on. The gang just sat there mindlessly trying to take in what had just happened and their mouths were slightly opened in shock. The gang regained their senses after a few seconds and several blinks and then they carefully approached the girl that was waiting for them at the first row. This girl was almost barely recognizable and they slowly tried to speak wondering who it was.

Simultaneously, T.J., Spinelli, Gus, and Gretchen said, "Renee?!?" While Vince and Mikey said, "Stacey?!?" The gang looked at each other; confused that they called out a different name. Vince and Mikey were more unsure because they thought that Stacey had already left for vacation earlier.

T.J. questioned to Vince, "Stacey?!? It's Renee! Remember how she was on the dance floor?"

Mikey gently objected, "Ah... but T.J., if you were to hear her soulful voice you would know that it was Stacey." The gang was lost in confusion trying to decide who she was.

The girl interrupted the debate and presented, "I'm Stacey.......and Renee also."

The gang gasped, but then their faces turned into a puzzled expression since Stacey and Renee had two polar personalities. Stacey was the extremely shy, nervous, and somewhat melancholy girl while Renee appeared to be a happy, optimistic, and sly girl. Spinelli asked, "But..., why would you be two different people?!? How can we really be sure you are both?"

Stacey lightly smirked and said, "Well....you've seen me dance, so I guess that shows I am...or was Renee, and..." Stacey took out the thick 'Gus style' glasses that she really did not need since she had pretty good vision and placed them on her face. She finished, "....now do I look familiar?"

The entire gang was floored; they couldn't believe or put those two personalities together because it was so unreal and too unbelievable. The gang was frozen all over again trying to some how merge these two images of her as one. Spinelli stuttered, "It...but....NO....really?!? It can't be..."

Gretchen tried to somehow process it in her mind and she exclaimed, "This is inconceivable! How?!? But why?!?"

Mikey was the only one who wasn't too astonished by knowing that Stacey and Renee were the same person, because he 'saw' how Stacey's heart and joy was obscured and hidden behind the fortified wall of hurt and scarred emotions. Mikey answered Gretchen, "How can it not be, my dear friends..." Mikey and Stacey both shared a glance and she got the impression that Mikey wanted her to explain to the rest of them about the entire ordeal. The other five of the gang looked deeper and deeper into Stacey's eyes in amazement and curiosity about why she portrayed herself to be two different people. The gang sat on the first row seats while Stacey hopped onto the stage, took off her unneeded (she never wears them again) glasses, and sat on the edge. She took a deep breath reflecting her month here at Third Street, deeply thinking how she could best explain herself...

For the past few days after the gang saved Stacey from the roof, she could never had dreamed that she would be like this. Having friends that truly cared about her, enjoyed her presence, that were concerned about her if she didn't look well, and other genuine friendly behaviors she thought that never existed. During the past few days, she had finally opened her heart up completely because after the roof incident and with the gang saving her life....she knew she had TRUE friends. All of her anxiety and nervousness were extinguished in the days she spent with them. It may have been something seemingly simple like going to Kelso's, going to movies, playing on the playground, or visiting a friend's home but for her it was overwhelmingly touching because she had NEVER experienced these things when she was secluded from fun, friends, her generation, ....a crucial fulfilling aspect of life. A lot of the times, she would be just staring at her surroundings and the gang, trying to believe that this happiness was actually happening to her and it wasn't necessarily the activities that were causing this happiness but sharing them with someone who cared and enjoyed her. It was almost like they were sent from heaven, since she felt that her life was being so abundantly blessed with these friendships. She knew she had to tell them about how much they meant to her, so she decided to set up a surprise for them in the auditorium. She revealed her personality and talent that she had kept hidden from them earlier because of her past fears. She hanged up her sweatshirt and sweatpants style completely to express her true inner personality she never would have dared to do. (This new style of clothes would become her permanent style from now on.) She performed that song that she never could relate to in the past, but now she knew the meaning of the song. She changed the lyrics a bit to fit the friendship theme, but nevertheless it still expressed the deep appreciation and still unbelievable kindness she thought couldn't exist or at least in her life.

Stacey took another deep breath as the five of the gang zoned into her every word. She slowly explained, "Well...the reason I sang that for you guys was because..." she tried to take a deep breath trying to find the courage to confess her emotions, "...I never had friends like any of you before....never..."

The gang (even Mikey) was sinking further into disbelief and T.J. sputtered, "Never...?!?"

Stacey looked down on the ground and admitted, "Never..."

Vince engrossed asked, "What about kindergarten, second grade, or fourth grade?"

Stacey gave a weak smile and sighed, "No....ever since kindergarten...I never really had a friend."

Gus asked, "How...?"

Stacey looked at the six of them and remembered seeing how picturesque their friendship was from afar. She knew that they were ignorant about some things because they were too kind in their nature to really comprehend what she was implying. She asked, "How long have you all been friends with each other?"

The gang replied, feeling slightly awkward on were the conversation was going, "Since kindergarten....why?"

Stacey's assumptions about their ignorance were correct and she explained, "Well it explains it. You guys have been friends with each other for years and really, really...." her voice broke a bit, "...stuck with each other. And from what I've seen in just the past week, you have _nooooo_ idea how rare your friendship is."

T.J. blinked several times, trying to understand, and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Stacey took another deep breath as she was revisiting those horrible experiences again, but at least they were not as overwhelming as before since she had unbelievably wonderful friends. She elaborated, "Back at my school....and most others I'm more than sure... most kids don't stand up for each other like all of you do...they give in to peer pressure to be cool." She closed her eyes for a second and confessed, "The 'friends' I used to have eventually ended up teasing me or hurting me....pretty badly. In order to be 'cool', they would betray me...in unthinkable ways...like hair ripping, tearing my clothes, throwing food on me, spitting, teasing, you know that type of harsh stuff... "The gang's eyes all bulged out in shock that some kids were that mean and harassing. When Stacey ended with 'you know that type of harsh stuff' they didn't have a clue what she meant because no kid they knew was treated that horribly like a beaten up, kicked dog.

Stacey continued as her eyes started to water up, "Being friends with you...is something I can't even being to describe. I mean, it's like, experiencing being a friend with incredible friends is completely new to me because no one really stood by me or wanted to be friends with me." She saw their disbelieving faces and as her voice was slightly broken, went on, "I know it's hard to believe but if you guys only knew....how mean...some kids can be...how cruel they can beat you inside. I mean being alone, being secluded from all of the kids, you feel invisible....it's like you feel life is slipping by and you have no idea what life is about since nobody wants to be bothered by you...as if you're a nuisance or something."

Stacey breathed a bit harder continuing, while the gang was just dumbfounded hearing it all, "You guys don't know how rare it is to have or even find a close group of friends, especially as diverse as you guys. Almost all groups of friends are based on cliques or similar interests and personalities...but you guys....somehow defy that... I mean just look at the Ashleys, or Lawson's group, or Mundy's gang....they are all similar but...." Stacey blinked her eyes several times trying to understand, "but how do you guys stick together?!? I mean it's unheard of...like take Vince and Gretchen....a jock and smart girl being friends?!? Or you Spinelli and Mikey… a tough girl and a patient, cool-headed boy poet being friends?!?" The gang look at each other and are blown away realizing that _they are_ an exception to most usual friendships.

Stacey cleared her throat, apologizing, "Sorry for getting off track....but I mean you guys, whenever I'm with all of you, I enjoy being around you guys and not just the places because you guys actually being willing to spend time with me is overwhelming. It makes school and the weekends something to look forward to instead of chores, schoolwork, and the loneliness of radio." She sighed in embarrassment confessing, "It was kind a pathetic that I used music to escape to because I just didn't want to get hurt again and I feared taking that risk, but you still have that loss of....closeness and togetherness....and it makes you feel distant from your world and others..."

A lone tear from her wet puppy eyes was falling from her right cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She deeply thanked them, "Thank you guys...really.... I mean you guys have almost like proven that having friends is possible. The reason I dressed and behaved so quietly and obscured was because I couldn't take another betrayal or heartache from someone, but I realized that...I had to press on... So thank you guys...truly...It means a lot...I wish I could do more..." She gave a joyful smile thinking about how the old man was right and just the gang being right there...just listening to her and taking interest in her and everything about her...something that was foreign to her emotions.

Mikey saw Stacey was looking emotionally frail and he ran up, grabbed her, and gave her a huge bear hug. He warmly called out, "Oh Stacey! Your touching song was more than enough...." His arms squeezed her tightly as if he was trying to keep her warm or to ward off the lonely, sad feelings that had accompanied her for years. The rest of the gang soon immediately joined Mikey and they all gave Stacey a huge, group hug trying to emotionally heal her. She gasped and smiled in overflowing happiness and could feel their genuine, deep, warmhearted kind energy flowing from all of them. The gang gave her a long hug for a full minute and during that they smiled and were becoming teary-eyed feeling deeply sympathetic for her and grateful for her cherishing them so much in a way they never thought a person could enjoy their presence so much.

As they pulled away to see her condition, Stacey's cheeks were almost completely wet from her tears of joy and from that euphoric moment. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears, and teased, "Dang, I'm such a mess..." The gang smiled lightly with their blood-shot eyes.

Gretchen saw all of them were feeling emotionally heavy and sneakily went onto the stage and toward the audio controls. She played with the controls a little bit and then slowly walked out on stage. She softly, and happily spoke with a smirk to Stacey, "Stacey…why don't you show us how to dance again?" The auditorium lights were automatically turned off and only the stage lights were on.

Suddenly, a song started playing while the stage lights flashed and moved around as if they were in some type of dance club. The gang all smirked and rolled their eyes over to Stacey. Stacey looked down in slight embarrassment and looked up again with an addictive smile. She began to show the others how to dance while the song went on,

_"Pump up the jam  
__Pump it up  
__While your feet are stompin'  
__And the jam is pumpin'  
__Look at here the crowd is jumpin'…_"

The gang closely watched and followed Stacey as if they were playing 'Simon Says.' Stacey started swinging and shaking her hips in sync with the beat and looked around to make sure the gang caught on.

_"Pump it up a little more  
__Get the party going on the dance floor  
__Seek us that's where the party's at  
__And you'll find out if you're too bad  
__I don't want a place to stay  
__Get your booty on the floor tonight  
__Make my day…"_

(Lyrics from Technotronic "Pump Up The Jam")

T.J. soon started to humorously dance like a monkey, to get the others to laugh and the other six soon cracked up in laughter seeing the sight. In a few minutes later, Gretchen and Stacey teased the rest of the gang by lip-synching to the song as if they had the 'attitude' and 'coolness' of the singer. The seven of them lost track of time and were surrounded in happiness, excitement, and humor as they continued laughing and dancing on the stage. The gang didn't care if anyone saw them dancing horribly or not because their minds and hearts were only focused on the joy around them.

Back at the auditorium doorway, Randall was completely silent throughout the entire performance and hearing the gang's discussion. The gang did not even know that Randall was there in the first place since they were so captivated with Stacey and were focused on the dancing excitement. Originally Randall was planning to sabotage Stacey's performance, after hearing how Menlo helped arrange it with her, by getting a faculty member or calling an administrative member, but that plan had completely vanished from his mind. Randall stood their stiff, seeing the happiness that drenched the gang...especially with Stacey. In a few seconds, a sense of loneliness crept through his spine and body and even though he was stairway away from them, he felt a world away. He silently whispered, "I wish I could have... just even a hint...of what she felt...." He slowly made his way out of the auditorium doors and into the hallway feeling unusually downhearted...

**To Be Continued…**

**Stay Tuned for the Chapter Finale… A Touching Christmas Special…**


	17. A Kindness Far Beyond Words

Thanks to "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "Yankee Doodle Blonde", and "goofy monkey child" for reviewing and sticking with me. It really means more than you know, that you guys have stuck with me through the _entire_ fanfiction. Here is the finale:

**Chapter Twenty Five: A New Christmas Experience  
****Location: At T.J.'s Home, next Monday around 5PM, a few days before Christmas**

T.J. invited six of his friends to join him at his house for a small party gathering before they would be busy with relatives during the holidays. The seven of them were gathered around the family room, near the Christmas tree and fireplace, and they were discussing and laughing about their previous Christmas adventures with their families. After an hour, T.J.'s father called T.J. to help him fix around the house to prepare for their relatives coming in a couple of days. (Becky was out around the town with her friends.) T.J.'s mother was a bit overwhelmed trying to get ready for the relatives by doing some last minute cooking and decorating.

T.J.'s mother (Elle Detweiler) sighed and sweetly asked the girls of T.J.'s gang, "Girls...you don't mind if I ask for your help do you?"

Spinelli, Gretchen, and Stacey all politely replied, "No, we don't mind..."

T.J.'s mother hurriedly told them, "I'm so terribly sorry to bother you girls but could you help prepare in making some of these Christmas sugar cookies? Oh dear, I just remembered I had to send my sister her gift though the internet! My goodness!" She bit her lower lip being tensed up with the anxiety of family preparations. She apologized again, "I'm so very sorry girls."

Spinelli calmly assured, as the three of them walked toward the kitchen, "Hey it's no problem... I know my Mom can get stressed out too with the holidays... Man, last Thanksgiving you don't wanna know..." The three of them left Vince, Gus, and Mikey watching a Christmas special of Beanie McChimp. The three guys were so absorbed into the cartoon that they did not even realize the girls left them.

Mrs. Detweiler quickly explained, as she pointed to the recipe, "This is the recipe and I already put in the flour and these ingredients...there's just a few more to do. And, a...they need to be mixed and so forth. You children got it, right?"

The three girls smiled, trying to calm her down that they knew what to do. Stacey said, "Mrs. Detweiler, we got it. It's okay....we've helped our mothers out before."

Gretchen added, to relieve Mrs. Detweiler stress, "Besides Mrs. Detweiler, this recipe looks similar to the experiments I perform in school or at home. It will be very simple..."

Spinelli teased, finishing Gretchen, "But except...we get to actually EAT the experiment this time!" Gretchen and Stacey looked at each other and giggled. Mrs. Detweiler soon bolted from them to take care of her sister's gift.

They all washed their hands and began surveying the counter. Gretchen took charge of the situation, and began, "Why don't I find the rest of the ingredients and add the proper amounts while..."

Spinelli enthusiastically jumped in, "All I'll smash and mix all of them together!" Spinelli rushed in toward the mixing bowl with the large spatula.

Stacey looked around saw an earlier batch of cookie dough and a cookie sheet and added, "I'll take care of this batch, and use the cookie cutters and sprinkles when I arrange them on the sheet."

They automatically went to their locations on the counter and they were lined up together from Gretchen, Spinelli, to Stacey as if they were on an assembly line. Gretchen was carefully measuring and calculating the amounts of the ingredients while Spinelli took all of her frustrations out on the mixture and Stacey started making Christmas bells, angels, trees, etc.

Gretchen instructed to Spinelli, "Now Spinelli, I want you to gently break this egg and put the egg contents inside the solution....uh, I mean mixture."

Spinelli was tapping it really lightly against the edge of the bowl, but it was not cracking. Spinelli tried a little harder but still it was not cracking. She complained, "What kind of a stinkin' egg is---", but before she could finish, her anger caused her hand to squeeze the egg too tightly and it cracked all over her right hand. Spinelli muttered, "Dang!" and went to the sink to wash her hand off.

Stacey lightly teased Spinelli saying, "This is how you do it...Spinelli..." Stacey grabbed another egg and seemingly made it look easy by just tapping the egg once against the edge and opening the rest of the egg with her thumbs. She then went to the sink to wash her hands and joked while raising her eyebrows, "You have to gently break it down...just like with a guy..." and began snickering.

Spinelli's and Gretchen's eyes both bulged out as they looked in her direction since she was becoming more and more daring and outgoing, but then they rolled their eyes replying to her humor. Stacey for the past few days, after the last day of school before break, had really opened herself up dramatically since she felt so at ease with them. Stacey felt so comfortable with them that it felt like she was rediscovering who her personality was since no one in the past really wanted to know or be around her.

The 3 of them continued working on the cookie dough for about a few more minutes, and then Spinelli took a pinch-sized amount of dough and flicked it toward Stacey's chin. Stacey smiled and said, "C'mon Spinelli....I know it was you!" Stacey took a nearby napkin and wiped her face.

Spinelli lied, with a suspicious grin, "I didn't..."

Another minute passed, and then Stacey took a pinch-sized amount of cookie dough from her own batch and gently threw it on Spinelli's right cheek. Spinelli snapped, with a sly smirk, "Okay Stacey! You're gonna get it!" Spinelli took a handful of dough from her batch and was about to shove it in Stacey's face.

Stacey freaked out and tried to control her laughter, "No Spinelli! C'mon Mrs. Detweiler will ring our necks if we mess around with the dough!" Spinelli realized Stacey was right, backed off, and slowly put the dough back in the mixing bowl. Stacey and Spinelli both shared a sly look to each other knowing they would have had a food fight right then and there if they weren't cooking for someone and not in someone else's home.

Gretchen added all the ingredients and took a small spoon to sample the new batch. Gretchen slowly and carefully dipped the spoon into the mixture and then tasted the dough on the spoon. She was surprised by the result and raised her voice, "My! This is quite delicious!"

Before Gretchen could finish analyzing her sample, Mrs. Detweiler came downstairs and met with the three girls. She nervously asked Gretchen, "Gretchen, I know that you are marvelous with the computer, and....could you help me out? I'm sorry to bother you; it's just that I'm having some online problems..."

Gretchen eagerly responded, "No problem...show me what's the problem." She cleaned herself up a bit ready to follow Mrs. Detweiler.

Mrs. Detweiler happily thanked them, "Oh thank you so much Gretchen...and all of you so very much!" Mrs. Detweiler quickly showed Gretchen their home office room and left Spinelli and Stacey by themselves in the kitchen.

Spinelli joked silently to Stacey, "Now don't get any bright ideas or anythin'..." referring to the food fight they could have created.

Stacey looked around the kitchen, and another time to make sure no one was nearby. She took a deep breath while continuing to work with the cookie dough, and felt guilty as she said, "Spinelli...I want to really apologize for shouting at you last week. I know we apologized the day after, but I wanted you to know that I really am sorry....because I don't normally...or at all....explode on people like that. Especially, how you saved me back on the roof even when I ripped on you..."

Spinelli stopped mixing her batch and faced Stacey, feeling regretful for pushing Stacey, "Stacey, I'm the one who should say sorry. I had no idea that you lived like that back in Detroit. I mean with that jerk Jamal....Dang! If only I could have beat the tar out of him after what he did to Vince!" Spinelli took a deep sighed and confessed, "I just don't like it when I see my friends pushed around and stuff....I'm sorry I didn't know how bad it really was. I don't know how I could survive something like that after what Butch told me..."

Stacey was surprised by Spinelli's reply and Stacey looked back in hindsight over that situation, "Spinelli, I knew you meant well...it's just that it really struck me inside. I had to really accept in being strong....I just....I don't know....I had a real hard time being strong...." They both gave each other a sincere, caring, and optimistic look to each other signifying that they forgave each other for their behavior. Stacey warmly said, "We'll put it behind us...okay?"

Spinelli agreed and smiled back, being glad that they could start over again, "Yeah, definitely...." They continued working on the cookie dough and there was dead air silence between them, but Spinelli finally managed to work up the courage to ask Stacey, "Stacey....um, I hope ya don't mind but....how do you know Jamal or he know you? Do we have to worry about him anymore?"

Stacey casually remarked, while focusing on her work, "Nah, _I know_…he won't be coming back at all…" Stacey quickly and pessimistically thought back, only for a moment, on how Jamal left her to die."…As for how I know him....He was a boyfriend of mine..." Seeing Jamal at Third Street's roof was the last she heard of him, there were no more phone calls, stalking, or threats whatsoever.

Spinelli dropped her spatula in shock hearing Stacey admitting she had a boyfriend. She cried out, in disbelief, "YOU! HAD A BOYFRIEND?!?" Spinelli soon realized how loud she was and immediately shut herself up. She couldn't understand how a 10 year old girl could already have had a boyfriend when they would be teased constantly at school. She tried to find the words, in the midst of her shock, "But...but....you're....only 10!"

Stacey faced Spinelli and indifferently commented, "Well...being in my neighborhood...you grow up fast, _really_ fast..."

Spinelli tried to make sense of it, that a 10 year old girl, had already had....dating experience. She started thinking deeply and curiously asked, "You...had...a...boyfriend?!? What did it feel like?" She was never taken back so much before because she always thought that dating and boyfriends were in the distant future, but what Stacey had just admitted made her feel lost or weird since she was comparing herself to Stacey.

Stacey saw how intent Spinelli was in knowing what it felt like to have a boyfriend. She was beginning to reveal, "It's hard to explain because at first I thought that Jamal..." Stacey thought about Spinelli's pressured intent on knowing about it and teased, "Hey! Why do you want to know so badly?"

Spinelli felt the heating rush of embarrassment flow through her face and body. She actually pondered on why she actually was so eager to know what having a boyfriend was about and also why she expressed this interest so publicly. Stacey moved her head a little bit to take another glance at Spinelli while giving funny faces trying to get Spinelli's attention and laughter. Spinelli was quickly trying to think of something to say.

Stacey then said something casually that shocked Spinelli all over again, "I know why you asked." She waited for Spinelli to say something, but Spinelli said nothing still and she slyly said, "You're interested in T.J....aren't you?"

Spinelli screamed, "WHAT?!? NO WAY!?! ME?!?" Spinelli quieted herself again, and in a normal decibel level she roared at Stacey, "Me, interested in T.J.? Get real..." Spinelli started beating the cookie dough again with the spatula but with more force as she tried to ignore Stacey's claim, which Spinelli knew was absolutely true.

Stacey smugly replied, "I am...but whatever if you wanna deny it..." Stacey went back to arranging the cookies on the cookie sheet and she silently finished, "Even though...it's so obvious..." There was a silence for 5, 10, and 20 seconds.

Spinelli meekly asked, "It's _obvious_?" Spinelli stood still near Stacey waiting for a response and reaction from her because she worried if Stacey knew about it, could it have been possible for others to know especially when she told no one about her crush?

Stacey tried to be tactful but with a hint of teasing sarcasm, she explained, "I've noticed how _different_ you act around T.J. You seem more nervous around him, you never look directly into his eyes, and sometimes your voice cracks up."

Spinelli was at a loss of words, and anxiously pressed on, "Is it _that_ obvious?"

Stacey smirked and comforted her saying, "Don't worry Spinelli, it's something only a girl would notice." She gave a small laugh and continued, "Boys don't really notice it as easily...sometimes it has to be dead obvious to them." Spinelli took a gentle, easy deep breath that it wasn't as obvious as she feared, but she suddenly remembered and now knew how the Ashleys could see her 'crush' behavior around T.J. Stacey came across a thought and teased Spinelli again, "It's interesting...you're tough and strong when handling almost anything, but when it comes to boys...he he he... Girl, I can't even finish saying it."

Spinelli rolled her eyes and felt a small degree of shame for feeling like such a 'fraidy cat' when it came to boys. Spinelli tiredly admitted, "Yeah, okay, okay..."

Stacey unleashed another blow to Spinelli by stating, "I'm surprised that Gretchen is keeping so quiet about telling you about your behavior too, but I guess she wants to be a good scientist and not 'tamper' the results from the 'experiment'." Stacey scoffed, having no idea what the 'experiment' was, "Whatever that is..."

Spinelli was about to yell again, but she covered her mouth, composed herself and silently yelled, "GRETCHEN KNOWS ALSO?!?"

Stacey sarcastically said with a smile on her face, "A....yeah!"

Spinelli slapped her forehead with her left hand feeling embarrassed. She murmured, "Oh brother..."

Stacey looked into Spinelli's eyes and softly questioned, "Why are you feeling so bad about it? I mean from what I've seen, T.J. is really great guy. You may not believe me now, but good guys like T.J. will be harder to find...especially when the teen years kick in." Stacey reflected over her experience with Jamal and how foolish she was to fall for him. She cursed herself out for being so stupid and desperate for some type of companionship, that she never really noticed how he was using her in so many ways. She knew that T.J. was one of a kind from her experience in dealing with guys, and she really emphasized her last sentence to Spinelli.

Spinelli listened intently to Stacey's every word, and she looked down on the floor revealing, "I have an image to protect Stacey. I mean if people at school knew I was getting all lovey and gushy I would have to leave a trail of bloody noses from one end of the playground to the other just to make them stop teasing me."

Stacey ended their conversation with a poignant moment, "Honestly Spinelli, who are you pleasing? Them or yourself? Because your happiness is the one being affected..."

Before Spinelli could respond to Stacey, Gretchen was running back to the kitchen and excitedly entered, "Sorry guys, but the website Mrs. Detweiler was looking at was not 'user-friendly' and so I had to find an alternate path for sending the shipping information for her sister's gift. Did I miss anything?"

Stacey and Spinelli just looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Stacey was going to say something, but Spinelli interjected, "Nothing Gretch....just some family stuff I was telling Stace." Stacey tried to control her smile over Spinelli's lame excuse, but it convinced Gretchen.

They finished the entire cookie making process and finally put the cookie sheets into the oven. They sighed in relief and cleaned up themselves, the dishes, and the counter. They headed toward the family room and they saw T.J. walk into the family room as well since he finished helping his father out. Spinelli excitedly ran into the family room to meet up with T.J., leaving Gretchen and Stacey, and when Stacey observed the bright smile in Spinelli from T.J.'s arrival...Stacey smirked to herself confirming that her suspicions of where Spinelli's heart was, was true. Stacey blushed a bit feeling almost like cupid for Spinelli and T.J.

Gretchen noticed Stacey's reaction and she slyly asked Stacey, "What's your smile implying Stacey?"

Stacey looked off somewhere and controlled her voice, saying, "Nothing Gretchen..."

As they were about to approach the family room, Gretchen faced Stacey's eyes and in a friendly, gracious tone spoke, "Stacey, I want to say thank you for helping me in my preparation. It greatly increased my confidence in presenting my latest scientific theory to the scientific community."

Stacey softly replied, "Sure no problem Gretch."

Gretchen curiously asked, "I say, how do you know such effective confidence building techniques?"

Stacey thought back over the years and answered, "Ever since I was small I loved to sing and dance. I would be singing Whitney Houston songs in my diapers!" Gretchen and Stacey both laughed. Stacey went on, "For years, I have been in talent shows, modern dancing lessons, singing lessons...those type of things. So you have to overcome any shyness or stage fright in front of people." Her mind thought back over her actual social behavior and how ironic it was that she was the most shy toward people (because of her horrible threatening past), but on stage she was a totally different person.

Gretchen raised her eyebrows and concluded, "Ah! Thus explaining your outstanding and amazing performance in the auditorium!"

Stacey blushed and admitted, "Yeah...."

Gretchen and Stacey met up with the gang and wishfully greeting each other. After watching some television and talking some more, Vince called out to the gang, "Hey why don't we hear some Christmas carols?"

Spinelli sneakily elbowed Stacey who was right next to her and Spinelli responded, "Hey! Why don't we let Sta----"

Stacey immediately shouted over Spinelli and suggested, "Mikey! Mikey why don't you sing to us?"

Spinelli whispered to Stacey while no one was noticing, "After Mikey sings.....you're next Stace!" Spinelli grinned and raised her eyebrows.

Mikey happily added, "I would be delighted to!" He noticed the piano and politely asked, "Gretchen, you wouldn't mind accompanying me with the piano would you?" Mikey referred to T.J.'s family piano that was nearby.

Gretchen responded, "Gladly Mikey." She got up, went to the piano chair, and spread out her fingers getting ready to play. She inquired, "What should I play Mikey?"

Mikey requested, "O Holy Night please..." Within a few seconds of Mikey singing, his smooth bass voice silenced the whispers of the gang and captivated their attention. Immediately, they could feel an almost heavenly presence around them with Mikey singing so purely and harmoniously just like when he did back at the televised school performance last year. The song gave the room a feeling of tranquility and inner peace that touched all of their young hearts, and for that moment their problems were vanished. At the end of the song, Stacey was zoned out from hearing Mikey because she never thought such an extraordinary opera voice could come from such a small kid especially after being at her father's business and seeing and hearing several artists.

Spinelli saw Stacey's condition, and decided to speak out before Stacey could object, "Uh! Stacey wants to go next!" Spinelli grinned to see Stacey's reaction.

Stacey blinked her eyes several times to get herself back together and she bit her lip in shyness, "Uh...."

T.J. insisted, "C'mon Stacey... you were great last Friday!"

Vince encouraged, "Yeah, Stace...man, you were awesome that day!"

Gus suggested, "Stacey, why don't you sing 'Have Yourself A Merry Christmas'? That's one of my favorites!"

Gretchen got ready to play the piano and Stacey walked up in front of them as all of their angelic faces enthusiastically looked and smiled to her waiting for her to start. Stacey took a deep breath and she gave a glance to Gretchen to start. Gretchen started playing and Stacey began to sing...

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
__Let your heart be light  
__From now on, our troubles will be out of sight..."_

Stacey observed how closely her new friends were looking at her and she felt an energy of encouragement and anticipation from them unlike anything she ever experienced. Stacey could sense that the song was speaking to her situation, the enchanting Christmas tree, the cheerful and glowing Christmas ornaments and lights, the warm fire beside them, and the holiday atmosphere provided a secluded, intimate heartwarming place to be from the desolate and icy ruthlessness of the weather outside. Stacey was feeling 'inside' the looking glass and not 'outside'.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
__Make the Yule-tide gay,  
__From now on our troubles will be miles away..._"

Stacey's fears, doubts, and hurt were becoming alleviated as the foreign feeling of openheartedness came to her heart. She really couldn't believe she was actually at a 'friend's house', a term she never really thought she would say.

_"Here we are as in olden days,  
__Happy golden days of yore,  
__Faithful friends who are dear to us  
__Gather near to us once more..."_

The 'faithful friends' lyric stuck a chord with her. She never had faithful, loyal friends....ever and how they saved her in so many ways. She was overwhelmed with feelings of kindness that she couldn't understand from her abused mind. They encouraged her whenever she was discouraged, motivated her, stimulated her creativity, energized her when she was worn down, comforted her, defended her, forgave her, accepted her as she was, and was patient with her, and even willing to confront her if she was wrong (she remembered how Spinelli confronted her but Stacey knew that Spinelli was just trying to help her out). Her abused mind just couldn't understand how people could be that caring where they were happy for her and wanted to see her do and become better especially when there were some extended family members she never got along with. Stacey began to choke up a bit as all of these reflections, realizations, and disbelief rushed into her mind, heart, and soul.

"_Through the years we all will be together,  
__If the Fates allow,  
__Hand a shining star upon the highest bough.  
__And have yourself....A Merry Little.....Christmas now..."_

Stacey stood stiff seeing the sight of six friends she never could have possibly dreamt of in her life, she knew she was spiritually blessed having them in her life. With all of her horrible and cruel experiences in life, she knew that indescribable kindness and friendships like theirs came very rare in life. Stacey's eyes were watering up and the gang looked at her deeply wondering what was happening to her.

Spinelli broke Stacey's mind trance when she called, "Hey Stace! Is somethin' wrong?"

Stacey laughed a little and took a deep breath, smiling and looking at all of them, as her eyes glowed and radiated inner joy her soul had not experienced for years. She calmly said, "No....nothing's wrong, being with all of you guys.....how could it be?"

The six of them replied with a smile feeling slightly bashful. They soon gathered and sat around the fire and enjoyed a tranquil silence around the fireplace, with random jokes or conversations entering in, as the stereo played Christmas songs from the radio. Stacey smiled seeing how cute and how ignorant Spinelli and T.J. were to what awaited them. Spinelli and T.J. were slightly leaning on each other, shoulder to shoulder, not only being warmed by the fireplace but comforted by the warmth in each other's hearts. Stacey was surrounded in Christmas holiday bliss from the harmonious music, the colorful decorations, the glowing serenity of the Christmas lights that bathed the family room in a festive atmosphere, the shimmering tinsel, the sweet aromas of Christmas cookies being made....

Suddenly Mrs. Detweiler called out to the seven, "Kids! The cookies are done!" The gang cheered and hollered and immediately darted toward the kitchen as their mouths started to water thinking of the gooey, soft, sweet cookies. Stacey was still there at the fireplace just staring and smiling in an euphoric-state.

T.J. excitedly went back, looked at Stacey and said, "Hey Stace! What are you doin' there?!? Come and join us!" The other five were all calling her name and joking around how they were going to finish them before she could arrive.

Stacey noticed how innocent and good-natured T.J. was and slowly and happily joined him. Stacey's heart was feeling light and joyful for the first time she could remember...and despite her horrible past, the years that passed by, and her accelerated maturity, she was feeling a new sense of hope and optimism and she was finally, FINALLY ...feeling like a kid again.

**Reflective Recollections, The Night After The Party (A Conclusion):**

**Spinelli's Thoughts**:  
_That was an awesome party! The cookies and everything.... _(She snickers lightly.) _Too bad, the cookie dough was Mrs. Detweiler's because than we could have started a great food fight!  
_ _It's really cool that we got to spend a Christmas party with a new friend. _(She thinks about Stacey's whole ordeal.)_ Dang! I mean everything that Stacey went though back at __Detroit__, no wonder she was crying and everything last Friday. That girl really went though a lot...I mean being teased all the time by kids and Jamal threatening her, I have no idea how she went through it all. I mean I don't know how she could take it in like that because I remember how the entire school laughed at me for calling Ms. Grotke "mama" last year for a few days, but for YEARS?!? And on top of that, doing evil pranks?!? She's a lot stronger than I thought she was back when we met her.  
__ Stacey's really brave when it comes to guys._ (Spinelli teasing scoffs at herself.) _I wish I was that brave...and Stacey has a point. I mean who am I pleasing, others or myself? Should I really care what others think? Shouldn't I be myself? Looking at Stacey and how she's opened herself up and how Ms. Finster opened herself to Hank...they both seem happier. Ugh! I feel fake like an Ashley...that I'm not being real with myself. But....wait...if I'm not being real with myself....am I really that tough?!? Whoa....this is gettin' weird...  
_(Spinelli sighs.) _NOW I'm REALLY confused about how I feel or who I am!!! Should I be the no 'bull-yang' tough girl that I always was or should I be open and fall for T.J.? I mean it feels like I have to open...myself...._ (Spinelli begins to feel creeped out as her situation of 'opening up' is relating more to Stacey and Ms. Finster)_ Ack! _(She angrily rants.) _If I show my soft side to them, then the whole school will tease the heck out of me!!! _(Spinelli sighs.) _But even if I did feel ready to open myself, what about T.J.?__ Should I tell him how I feel? Will he be ready?_

**Mikey's**** Thoughts:  
** _Ah! How wonderful it is to have new friend with us! A friend who needed friendship in her life where life had cruelly scarred her. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard Stacey was singing such a powerful, heart-felt song of the betrayal of friends. _(Mikey scoffs.) _Some friends they were indeed... How could they hurt such an innocent, gentle, and kind soul? A soul with a beautiful and deeply soulful singing voice. Ahh....it's like hearing the voice of an angel.  
__ What I could not fathom when Stacey told me last Friday, and still can not... is how rare our friendships are. Is it really true that normally in the real world, our diversity would separate us? That the different talents and gifts we are individually blessed with divide us?!? How could that be possible? Don't we all have the same emotions? Don't we all have the feelings of wanting to be loved, wanted, and belonged? _(Mikey cries out.) _Why must we form cliques and groups that persecute one another?!? That spread hatred to each other?!? AND SOME DERIVE JOY FROM OTHERS SUFFERINGS?!? Oh how my hope for mankind is shaken! _(There is a long silence.)  
_But yet...I do still have hope because of what I see before me.... and that are my friends. We could easily be friends with others of the same interests but we seem to all fit together like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Our differences seem to build each other up, and each of our strengths fills in our individual weaknesses and I remember telling that to my friends when they were greatly discouraged when Lawson's gang was formed. _(Remember the "Lawson and His Crew" episode.)  
_ One thing that also greatly puzzles me is how some friends don't stand up for each other. How could they just leave and tease Stacey so many times?!? Do they not know the definition of a friend? What type of friend are they if the abandon you at your time of need and only around during the pleasant joyful times? Are they no different than a stranger?_

**Stacey's Thoughts:  
** (Stacey is sitting on a chair on her front porch as the cold weather blows around her.) _What just happened today...is something I never thought could happen. It was the first time I ever enjoyed a Christmas with friends....and with everything I went though I still can't believe friends like them exist. It was so hard to open myself to them, but the old man at the nursing home was right, I needed to open myself up to them or how could I expect to have friends at all? _(It starts to snow very gently and Stacey starts crying in joy.) _I finally feel like a kid again and it's only the beginning of a friendship... This New Year holds a bunch of possibilities and feelings I could have never expect in my life.  
__ I don't know why I was alone for so many years, it may have been the mean kids or me, or both...but whatever it may be it made me realize how emotionally and spiritually comforting it is to have a friend and to never even consider on taking them for granted. Not even some of my own family members are as kind as they are! I guess you can choose friends, but not family. I mean the feeling of someone actually enjoying your presence, and that they want you in their lives is indescribable...that with their busy lives, they actually find time to want to be around you and that alone means a lot.  
__ I may seem overemotional right now, but after being alone for 5 years...alone where no one at school cares if you are 'dead or alive' type of thing...you learn to appreciate and value people a lot more than you ever thought. And you're more grateful for the right friends that do come along in life especially after the teasing and loneliness. Friends like them are very rare and trust me, I know. If I still seem overemotional to you _(Stacey's voice is shaky but stern.) _...well, if you only had the faintest idea of how lonely, desperate, and painful it was to be REALLY alone, you would understand how mean people can be in the world, _(Stacey calms down but in a poignant voice) _but I hope you never do though because no one should experience what I experienced..._

(Stacey walks down to the sidewalk and starts swaying her hips as she is listening to Le Click's "Call Me" on her CD player. The stars twinkle and shine above her as she smiles looking up while the small, puffy, snowflakes gently fall and caress her face with butterfly kisses on her eyelashes and cheeks. A few motorists pass by on the road looking at her strangely, but she doesn't care as she is in her own world of happiness. The cool winds seem refreshing now and she feels showered with overflowing joy. She finally feels that she is in touch with her life and feels part of it and fulfilled...as she continues to dance with the music and the stars...

The lyrics play on  
_"Call me when you're down  
__ Call me when you need someone  
__ Call me when it's rough  
__ And you think that there's no one...  
__...I will, but I will be there for you..." _)

**_Friendships & Kindness may seem second nature to some, or sadly insignificant to others...but you will never ever know how those two things can create a powerful life-changing impact and a world of difference of joy, hope, and comfort to others on the receiving end. Your (yes YOU reading this) kindness has more emotional power than you will ever know..._**

****

**_The End_**

* * *

****

Here's a list of the songs in the "fanfiction soundtrack", in case you guys are interested:  
In A Dream - Rockell  
100% Pure Love - Crystal Waters  
This Is Your Night - Amber  
Move This - Technotronic  
Ooh Aah...Just A Little Bit - Gina G.  
Another Night - Real McCoy  
Be My Lover - La Bouche  
Macarena Christmas (Joy Mix) - Los Del Rio  
Nobody's Supposed To Be Here (Dance Mix) - Debroah Cox  
What Is Love? - Haddaway  
The Rhythm Of The Night - Corona  
Run Away - Real McCoy  
Finally - CeCe Peniston  
Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic  
Call Me - Le Click (_Story Theme Song_)

As you've probably noticed, most of these songs are electronic/dance music of the early to mid 90s. If you guys are interested in buying the music, I believe there are 2 compilations called "Pulse" and "Fired Up!" that have _most_ of these songs. (Be sure you get the compilations that have 2 CDs each, to get the most for your money.) Personally, I think it's dumb that people can't download these songs for free (without worrying about the music industry coming down on them) especially when these are all radio singles and anyone can request these songs on the radio and record them on a tape cassette.

**Concluding Author's Note:** I don't know about you (fans of Recess) but I've noticed in the show that it resonates a powerful message and feeling of friendship from within the gang. A deep sense of friendship that defies and challenges the cliques of today's world; it embraces and values the differences of people instead of making that a reason to divide them. **I felt that a fanfiction story really needed to address this issue on friendship **because it seems like the close friendship of the gang 'flows' out of the television screen. (LOL, I hope I captured that closeness feeling in these last two fanfiction chapters just like how the gang was together at T.J.'s tree house in the "School's Out" movie.) I made Stacey as kind of the 'bridge' character between the wacky world of Third Street and the ACTUAL real world because I know friendships like that of the Recess gang are very rare and I felt that I had to address that. I hope all of you enjoyed this story and understand my point of view.

I made this story to be very deep and moving, but sadly it looks like it wasn't by the lack of interest (by the lack of reviews) compared to most other stories. I wanted this fic to really touch and give hope to anybody who experienced solitude and abandonment from their peers especially in school when peer pressure and isolation can be overwhelming and no one seems to understand the world or past that they have come from, to change impressions about people who seem quiet or a loner, and to remind people that kindness _can go _a long way.

But oh well, it's okay if it didn't attract as many people as I hoped for initially...if I helped touch one person out there...then I'm really happy. I'll be taking a hiatus from writing and reading Recess fanfics for some time and I don't know how long. Best wishes in everything you do and I hope that whoever reads this finds this as inspirational as I hoped for it to be. Take Care!

(Of course, any compliments or criticisms are welcome because it helps me to get better! If there are any lurkers who still haven't reviewed yet, c'mon now...LOL)


End file.
